Season 8 Were they really meant to be together?
by Writergirl2011
Summary: Rory is in New York, and so is someone else. They run into each other, but who is it? Is Rory still in love with Logan? Shes working at the New York times and so is someone else. Lorelai is running her inn still, but she isnt marride. Read please! Rogan?
1. Moving on

Hey!! I am Melissa. I have written a story on the movie _She's The Man. _I love writing stories and I love Gilmore Girls, and I am very sad that they ended the show. The story starts after the series finale and I probably won't focus that much on Lorelei because I don't know who I think she should be with right now so I am just not going to write about her that much, although she will be in the story. It will focus more on Rory and Logan because I love them together. I have decided to write an eighth season on Gilmore Girls, so here it is. I hope you will all enjoy it. Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters, although I do love the show.**

_Back ground Information_

3 Months after Rory graduates and after she says no to Logan's proposal.

Rory has moved to California in L.A and is writing for the L.A. paper there. She lives in an apartment building above a café which is perfect for Rory since she loves coffee.

Chapter 1

Rory woke up at her usual time and began her daily routine. It consisted of getting up, starting her coffee and jumping in the shower to get ready for work. It had been three months since the break up with Logan and since she had graduated from Yale. She thought of Logan often and still wondered what would have happened if she said yes to his proposal. She also thought that maybe she still loved him, because she hadn't been able to move on with her life. Of course the job thing had gotten off well, and she was proud of herself for finally reaching her goal and becoming a writer for a very well known paper. But she hadn't moved on with her life in another area; dating. She wondered if that had anything to do with Logan and her love for him. She knew she still had some feelings for him, but she just assumed that was because he became his best friend for a while when they were dating.

Rory was standing in line at the café beneath her apartment building waiting for them to take her order. Of course she had already had a cup of coffee but that was gone already, and she needed a new one. Thanks to her mother she inherited her mother's crazy caffeine addiction and now Rory was just as addicted to it as her mom. Just then her phone rang.

"Hey mom." She said into her new cell phone she had gotten for her new job. Her mother called her at a regular basis and it was normally when Rory was standing in line for coffee.

"Hey kiddo, where are you?" Lorelei asked, knowing exactly where she was.

"Mom, you know where I am. You call me everyday at the exact time and I am always at the same place."

"I know, I was just asking to see if you had mixed up your routine a little or added a nice little change into it."

"Well I didn't. What's up?" Rory said getting to the front of the line. "Hi, Mocha with extra whipped cream please." Rory said to the employee taking her order. Rory paid then moved over to the area where you pick up your drink.

"Not much. Just working at the good old Inn. Michelle has had quite a fuss this morning."

"Really, what about?" Rory said sounding fascinated as the lady brought over her drink. "Thanks Lacy!" Rory said to the lady she had grown to know the name of the past three months.

"Well, apparently Kirk was in the Inn this morning."

"Oh it's never good when those two talk." Rory said taking a seat at her normal table.

"Exactly, so Kirk wanted to use the phone and Michelle was freaking out about it. He kept saying that it was his area and he didn't want Kirk to enter his area. And that everyone here has there own space, you know me with the office and Sookie with the kitchen so he felt that Kirk would be abandoning his space." Lorelei said.

"Right, that's a little understandable." Rory said looking down at her lap top she had perked up on the coffee table and pulling up her paper.

"Right so then I told Michelle that I understood, but he just wouldn't let it go. He ended up calling Kirk a town weirdo who needs to get one job that fits him and not go from place to place taking other peoples jobs."

"Harsh." Rory said looking up from her computer and seeing a very familiar face, she wasn't to sure she was ready to see.

"Yeah, so then I told Michelle to calm down and I asked Kirk to please leave and that if he needed to use the phone next time he was here that all he had to do was ask me and I would let him use the phone in my office."

Many seconds went by and Rory didn't say anything back to her mom. She was too busy staring and watching the person come closer to her. She watched him get closer to her table.

"Rory, you there?"

"Yeah mom, I just have to go. I'll call you back later. I'm fine though." Rory said not sure how she formed that sentence. The person she had been watching was now getting closer to her and before she had time to think clearly he was standing in front of her.

"Alright honey, call me later." Lorelei said.

Rory hung up her phone and set it aside, she was no longer looking at the person she had grown to know so well, she was now focusing, well trying any way, at her computer screen. Although she couldn't really figure out what she was looking at, because she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Hey Rory." He said. Two simple words, and it made her whole body get goose bumps.

_**There it is! I hope you all like it. Please review! I love getting reviews. And I like hearing from my readers.**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Melissa**_


	2. I cant do this

Wow! Thank you everyone for reviewing! I received over twenty emails in one day about the new Gilmore Girls story I am doing. You guys are awesome! Alright here is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter two**

"_Hey Rory." He said._

It was Logan. She knew that face all too well. It was the face of the first guy she ever really loved; of course she had loved Dean but not enough to consider moving in with him or marrying him. Logan had also been the first guy she shared an apartment with, which was very serious for both of them. And most importantly he was the first guy to ever truly and fully break her heart. Because no matter how much or how hard she tried to hide that fact, it was true. Although she was the one who turned down the proposal it had been the hardest thing ever, and when Logan said that he couldn't be with her, he broke her heart. She had regretted turning down the proposal right when he left. She wanted nothing more in the world then to be with him and to be his, but she wasn't sure if she could do that again, or travel down that road again.

"I have to go." Rory said beginning to gather her things, but not fast enough, she left enough time for Logan to talk to her and get to her.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked looking at her the way he always did, with the same amount of love he had for her.

"I have to go to work." Rory said closing her lap top and placing it in her bag.

"Where do you work?" He asked, although he had some idea. He had seen her name in the news paper many times and he knew that she worked for the L.A. news paper, but what she didn't know was that so did he, hint the reason for him now being in L.A. and not San Francisco. Of coarse when he took the job he didn't know that Rory was working there.

"Logan, I don't have time to do this, and I don't want to do this. I can't talk to you." And with that said she brushed past him and out the door. Logan was stupid for letting her go the first time so he decided to chase after her.

"Rory, wait!" He said running up to her.

"No Logan, I have nothing to say to you." She said in an awkward voice, when she turned around he found out why, she had began to cry.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk." Logan said, wishing he could wrap her up into a great big hung, never let her go and kiss her.

"About what Logan? About how you broke my heart? About how I wanted to call for the past three months and tell you I wanted to be back together with you, that I would do anything in this world not to have the throbbing pain in my heart, that can't be fixed. I have had the crappiest three months ever Logan! I have a wonderful job; I got a top job for a top news paper. My mom is happy and I'm happy for her, but I'm not happy! And it's all because of you Logan." Rory said sighing, it felt good to get that off her chest, but she just wished it wouldn't have been to him. She examined his face the whole time she was exploding her feelings out, and as she said each word she saw pain in his eyes.

"You think it's been easy for me Rory? Well it hasn't. You broke my heart too Rory, I asked you to marry me, _**marry **_me. You know that I don't do commitment, but I devoted my self to you Rory and I never, _never _looked at a girl or thought about another girl than you those three years. I was your boyfriend and I loved you. I started picturing my life with you, and when you shot it down it hurt. You're not the only one who has been feeling horrible. Ok? I still haven't been able to move on with my life, and I still don't look or think about other girls. I still only think and care about _you." _He said back to her, and then looked at her for any sign of reaction, all he saw was a fresh batch of tears come from her eyes as he spoke. Seeing her cry made him want to take back all the mean things he had said and just kiss her, like nothing had happened at all.

"I loved you Rory, I still love you and I will always love you." Logan said as a few tears pricked in his eyes, which he hated. He had never cried before in his life but when ever he thought about Rory and how much he loved and missed her tears came. He knew why, it was because of the want and need to be with her.

"I can't do this Logan." She said as she brushed the tears away and walked to her car.

Logan just watched her walk away. She didn't want to talk to him or have anything to do with him for that matter. But he couldn't let her walk away for good with out really knowing how she felt.

Rory went into her car and fixed her make up, she had cried so much. Just seeing Logan and then hearing all the stuff he had said made her heart swell and her eyes produce a fountain of tears. She couldn't believe Logan, sneaking up on her and saying all of that stuff. Rory knew she still loved him but wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him or get back together with him. For three months that had been all she wanted, but now seeing him she had mixed feelings. She was so mad at him but yet so in love with him at the same time. She was getting ready to go to work when she realized that she had left her notebook in her apartment. She got out of her car and ran up her apartment building stairs leading her into the foyer she saw the elevator door start to close.

"Hold the elevator!" she yelled to the person in the elevator. When she ran into the elevator she hadn't noticed who it was. "Thanks." She said when she turned around.

"Your welcome." A deep voice said, belonging to the one and only Logan Huntzberger. "Look Rory I'm really sorry about everything. I didn't want to approach you like that. But we do need to talk."

"No we don't Logan. I haven't talked to you in three months and I've been fine. We don't need to talk, we need to move on."

"Is that how you really feel? Because if it is, then just tell me. Tell me you don't still have feelings for me or that you never want to see me again and I'll leave you alone." Logan said as the elevator approached a floor he was sure was Rory's.

"I have to go." Rory said.

"So I've heard." He said watching her unlock the first door.

Rory was working at her desk when she heard someone call the last name she spent time writing after her first name for a month after turning Logan down. She was confused as to why she had heard it in the news paper room. She looked up and saw his cheesy smile while talking to her boss.

"Oh no." She mumbled under her breath. She was still looking at him. She hated to admit it, even if it was only in her head, but his smirk and smile still made her smile and weak in the knees.

"Alright everyone time to hand out stories!" She heard her boss bellow.

She turned her attention over to her boss and waited to hear her name called from him.

"Gilmore, you will be working with our newest member, Huntzberger. He's new to the paper and needs some help getting started. You know how it was when you first joined, I would like you to help him as much as possible and you will be sharing the advice column with him." Her boss said.

She couldn't believe it. First off she has to work with Logan, and he doesn't have a good work ethic, she knew he would cause her to slow down and second she had the advice column. Two crappy things in one package, this had been a horrible day. She looked up at Logan and saw that he had been staring back at her. She couldn't help it, but a small smile approached her lips, but before he could see she turned her head.

Rory was working on her computer when she felt someone come up behind her.

"So, I was thinking we should start working on our piece tonight, over dinner?" Logan said, he was standing close to her and could smell the scent she gave off. It wasn't perfume, cause he knew how Rory hated wearing it because of the animal testing that some companies do, no the scent was Rory, fruity and sweet. Oh how he missed smelling that scent.

"Logan I am not having dinner with you. If you want I'll just work alone on this and just tell the boss you helped." Rory said.

"I don't want that though. I want to work on this. You know me better than that Ace, you know I like writing. So then when do you think we should get together and work on this?" He asked.

"Well, since I guess we have to work on it together, we should do it at my place tonight?" Rory asked to see if it was alright with him. She thought it would be better to work on it at her place than to go to some fancy restaurant, or his place. She would have more control over the situation if they stayed at her place.

"That's good. What time?" Logan asked.

"We can just go there from here. We are going to have to spend hours picking out a piece to work on then we are going to take forever just to agree on it, then we are going to have to write it, so its going to take a while and I don't want to be up till midnight working on it." She said closing her computer and grabbing her coat.

"So you want me to come over now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that, cause if so then you can just work on your part alone?" Rory said getting a little aggravated.

"No it's perfect." Logan said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, that is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. But I need your help. I would like to know what you guys think should happen. _

_Do you want them to get back together, or no?_

_Thanks for reading. And please review!_

_Melissa_


	3. Diners, love, answers, questions

Thank you all! Here is another chapter!! I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took long to write, but holidays are hectic. So here it is!! Enjoy!! And I hope you guys had a great holiday!!

Chapter 3

Rory and Logan had made their way into the elevator, without one word being said. They didn't know what to say. Do they talk small talk? Do they jump right in and start talking about everything that has happened from the last night they saw each other to this night now? Well, they both hated small talk and they needed to ease into things, so they stood in silence, yet again. It wasn't an awkward silence; there had never been an awkward moment between the two. Even these days it still wasn't a weird silence between them. Before the silences were filled with silent love, and now they couldn't help but feel a little bit of love still.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Rory stepped out and opened the door to her apartment with Logan towing closely behind.

Rory opened her door and began to take off her coat. Logan walked in and just stood there, unsure of what he was suppose to do, or what she wanted him to do.

"Here I'll take your coat." Rory said as she waited for Logan to remove his jacket and hang it over by hers. Logan looked at where she had placed the coat, and Logan couldn't help but think that it looked in place right next to hers, as if the coat rack was there own in their house, which is where Logan had pictured them. But then he was brought back to reality and realized Rory had been talking to him.

"You want some coffee?" Rory asked.

"Uh, yes please. I'll be right back though I have to run next door to my apartment and get something." Logan said exiting the room to go over to his apartment and grab the work he had started for the paper.

Rory was shocked. She had no clue Logan had lived next door to her. Great, she could see into his apartment too out her window. It was bad enough that he worked with her, now she lived next to him. This was so not fair, this was karma, and you know the saying about karma, that it's a bitch. And that's exactly what it was to Rory. Because she turned down Logan's wedding proposal karma was returning the favor by giving her karma, or maybe it was fate. Rory shook the thought from her brain as she heard Logan re enter the room.

Rory handed Logan his cup of coffee as he came back to where she was standing.

"Thanks, so you want to get started?" Logan asked, avoiding any weird silence that might occur.

"Umm, yeah sure, hey when did you move into the apartment next to mine?" Rory asked out of curiosity.

"Not too long ago. I just moved here, so I just got the apartment, I had no clue you lived here." Logan said sitting down in the chair that was next to Rory's at her table.

"So, when I got out of the elevator earlier you didn't feel like you could have told me then?" Rory asked.

"Well, considering you were too busy to talk, no."

"Let's get started." Rory said wanting to avoid anymore talking then had to be done to get their work done. "I was looking through some of them and I marked the ones I thought we could give good advice on, I have it all organized too. The pink post-its are from girls who are having boy friend problems, which normally I wouldn't care about but some of them are pretty good. The blue ones are for the guys who have problems with their girl friends which I thought would be okay and then the yellow ones are the ones that people wrote in telling about a problem they are having with a family member." Rory said explaining her organized system to Logan.

"And the orange ones?" Logan asked, not surprised at all of the system she had made.

"Oh, those are the entries of the people who wrote in complaining about the news paper." Rory explained while sipping her coffee, careful not to burn her tongue.

"How is that advice related?" Logan asked confused.

"I have no clue, but they wrote in so I just stuck post- its on them." Rory said admiring her neat system she had created.

"You haven't changed a bit." Logan said with a smirk. While thinking of how much he had missed Rory's crazy organization skills, along with many other things. He missed everything about her, her smell, her hair the way she kissed him the way she looked at him, everything. He missed her and he missed them being a couple.

"Ok, let's get started." Rory said avoiding the conversation she felt coming up after Logan's last comment.

Lorelei had just entered Luke's diner and sat at the bar stool that had become her regular seat, Luke and Lorelei were back to the way they were before all the conflict in their lives, and they were happy.

Kirk was sitting next to Lorelei eating his breakfast, eggs and bacon.

"Hey Lorelei." Kirk said taking a bite out of his bacon.

"Hey Kirk, what's up?" she asked noticing Kirk was a little different this morning, well ok he has always been a little weirdo but this was different for Kirk.

"Oh, nothing. Just mother was putting close away in my room the other day, and she bumped into my action figure collection, and they all fell. She tried to fix them and put them back, but they aren't in the right order, so now I have to fix them and try to get them in the right order, and Lulu won't help me because she said that she thinks it's weird for me to have action figures still." Kirk said finishing his bacon.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked Kirk." Lorelei said as Luke came down from his apartment.

"Hey I didn't know you were coming in today." Luke said.

"Who? Me? I always come in Luke, every morning, every afternoon and every night." Lorelei said.

"But I made you breakfast this morning and coffee, so I didn't think you would come in." Luke said while cleaning off Kirk's place.

"Hello, it's me. I am a Gilmore girl, meaning that I can pack away food. You have known this weird but loveable fact about me forever now. Do you want me to leave?" Lorelei asked.

"What? No, I was just a little taken back I guess. I'm glad you came in, I didn't get a chance to give you a good bye kiss this morning." Luke said kissing Lorelei softly, not to cause a scene.

Kirk got up at that moment and went around the bar into the cooking area.

Luke, realizing this went into the area Kirk had just entered.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Luke asked loudly.

"Checking to see if you had anymore bacon back here." Kirk stated.

"I don't, why would you think I would, I make the bacon each time someone orders it, that's what restaurants do." Luke shot back at him.

"But this is a diner, not a restaurant, its different I thought you would have some back here."

"A diner is a restaurant, Kirk." Luke said, getting mad.

"No, because it is smaller, and you only have one." Kirk said, trying to defend himself.

"No, it is still a restaurant Kirk, what do you do in a restaurant?" Luke asked.

"Eat food." Kirk stated simply.

"And what do you do in here?"

"Well, many things." Kirk said

"What were you just doing Kirk, before you came in here looking for bacon?"

"Oh, that. I was eating food, and talking to Lorelei about how my mom destroyed my action figure collection." Kirk said.

"Go sit down Kirk; I'll get your bacon out to you soon." Luke said, giving up on him.

Rory and Logan were almost finished with their article; they had picked a column about a family crisis that was tearing the family apart. It was pleasant the whole time, strictly business and they didn't talk about any more subjects, but Rory knew it was coming.

"So, when did you move here?" Logan asked.

"Umm, shortly after graduation." Rory said, returning to the computer to finish typing the article.

"What happened to the campaign tour you had gotten?"

"Well, after I made a pro/con list, I turned it down. I don't really want to travel that much and be away from my mom, so I settled for here."

"And this isn't far from your mom?"

"Well, I go home a lot of times on weekends, when I can. And it is way better than traveling all over the world on an unsettled schedule, and I liked how living here I could do what I loved, and not be too far away from the ones I love." Rory said.

"Oh, got it. I know how you love your schedules." Logan said remembering all the times she got upset for him interfering with them.

"So, what about you? Why did you move here?" Rory asked finishing the article.

"Well, because I got a great job I didn't want to turn down."

"What about San Francisco?" Rory asked.

"Well, I was there for a while, but then I told my dad I didn't want to work for him anymore so I found a paper that had nothing to do with him and here I am."

"He wasn't mad?" Rory asked finding it hard to believe that Mitchum Huntzberger wouldn't be upset about that.

"Of coarse he was mad, but he'll get over it. He can't do anything about it, so I'm here." Logan said.

"But why are you in that apartment?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can afford any high class fancy apartment, why did you choose that one?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I had a good felling about it, and it's not far from work, and there are great places around the area, it just seemed perfect for me, I mean I don't need a big place, I don't have anyone to share it with." Logan said hinting a little towards the fact that he still hadn't moved on, and he had noticed neither had Rory, which made him feel happy, because it meant that maybe they did have another chance, and that it was fate they were both there together.

"Oh, I see." Rory said as she clicked print on her computer.

"Why did you say no Rory?" Logan said flat out.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Why did you say no to my proposal? I thought you loved me, I thought that you and I were ready to begin the next phase of our life with one another and spend the rest of our lives together. Why did you say no?"

"Logan, I don't want to do this." Rory said avoiding Logan's eyes, she knew that if she looked at them that she would break down and tell him everything.

"Well, I do. And I need to know Rory, that's the least you can give to me after what you did."

"What I did? What did I do exactly Logan?" she said this time looking up at him.

"You broke my heart Rory! You said no, I was ready to spend my life with you, and you said no, all I want to know is why."

"Well, I don't want to tell you."

"Come on Rory, just tell me. I swear I will leave the subject alone after this, just tell me." Logan said. "Tell me." Logan said more sternly this time, but not in a mean way.

"Because, I was scared!" Rory yelled.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of a lot of things!"

"Like what? Be specific!"

"I was scared of you cheating on me again, of you backing down, of me not being able to live my life the way I wanted to, or becoming your little trophy wife who doesn't do anything but wait for you to come home, of our marriage failing after you found someone else you wanted, and most of all of you leaving me." Rory said looking away from Logan now.

"I'm not your dad Rory." Logan stated, because he knew that the part of him leaving was what her dad did to her and her mom.

"I know."

"And I would never cheat on you!" Logan said.

"Oh, that sounds familiar!" Rory said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You cheated on me before!!"

"No I didn't, you know I didn't. I explained the whole situation to you, and we agreed. I was lonely and missing you and I was stupid. I've changed though, I'm a better person and it's because of you Rory."

"No, I'm not falling for that again Logan." Rory said moving to the kitchen sink and looking down at her shoes, avoiding eye contact.

"And I would never back down or make you my trophy wife. I wouldn't want you to just sit at home waiting for me to come home, you are amazing at what you do, and I wouldn't want to stop that, and I wouldn't want to stop you from living your life or writing." He said standing up and moving towards Rory. "And I could never find someone else, I haven't been able to since we broke up."

"Yeah right Logan; you are the biggest play boy ever!" Rory said.

"Not anymore Rory, that was before you!" Logan said.

"No, you were a play boy during our relationship as well; I tried to change you, which I never should have done. You will always be a play boy."

"Rory, you didn't change me. You influenced me to be someone better, and it happened. I love you, I haven't been able to move one since you, and I haven't been with any other girl. I haven't looked, touched, or thought of any girl since you. I can't move on Rory, I can't. I promise you that I would never cheat on you, or replace you as long as I live."

"I don't care. You can be with other girls Logan because we aren't together."

"I know that Rory, because you're the one who said no, you're the one who didn't want us to be together."

"No, I didn't want to get married. That doesn't mean I didn't want us to be together!" Rory said.

"You said no, to us!"

"I said no to us getting married! I didn't want to think about marriage on my graduation day! It didn't have to be an ultimatum!" Rory shot back.

"Yes it did! Cause if you can't think about marring me, then we shouldn't be together! When I was gone in London, Rory, that's when I knew I wanted to be with you. Because I missed you so damn much, and I thought you did too, but I guess you didn't. I guess you enjoyed me being gone!"

"Don't you dare say that Logan, you know I missed you! I cried every time and every night we talked on the phone. I missed you more than anything and you know it." Rory said angry, she couldn't believe Logan had said that about her.

"I know." Logan said softly looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Then don't accuse me of that." Rory said in the same soft voice, returning the look he had given her.

"I'm sorry; just you really hurt me Rory." Logan said holding their stare.

"I've been hurting too Logan."

"If you would have said yes, you know perfectly well that I would want whatever you wanted. If you wanted to live somewhere then I would move, if you wanted to travel then I would travel with you, whatever you wanted I would have given you." Logan said. "You know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why did you say no?"

"I already told you that."

"I wouldn't cheat on you, or leave you, or let our marriage fall apart, I was in it more than all the way."

"I know" Rory said softly.

"Then, what went wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Did you fall out of love with me?"

"No." Rory said in a monotone.

"Do you still love me?" Logan asked after moving closer to her, now he was right in front of her looking into her eyes. She met his eyes and he noticed tears were in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go!!! That is your updated chapter!!!! I hope you guys liked it! It took a long time to write, so I hope you loved it. Review please!! I love getting them!!!

Thanks!

Melissa


	4. I have to go

Hey!! The reviews you all sent me made me smile, and some of them made me laugh. It was funny to see what you guys had to say about the cliff hanger. Sorry for putting one in there, but I want to keep you guys interested in my story, and also I didn't make you wait too long, because I am updating again, so it wasn't that painful was it? Here you are the next chapter!!!

Chapter 4

"_Did you fall out of love with me?"_

"_No." Rory said in a monotone._

"_Do you still love me?" Logan asked after moving closer to her, now he was right in front of her looking into her eyes. She met his eyes and he noticed tears were in her eyes._

Logan stood there holding the stare that Rory and he were sharing.

"Rory, do you still love me?" he asked after moments of silence, as they held their stare. Logan's was filled with love for Rory, and Rory's was filled with tears, but to Logan they looked like tears of love.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"How do you not know? You either feel it or not Rory! So give me a different answer, cause that one isn't good enough. You know rather or not you love me, so just tell me." Logan said his voice a little louder than a whisper.

"Yes." Rory spoke very softly while looking away from Logan, and wiping her tears that she had let slide down her cheek.

Logan hadn't heard her, because she had spoken in such a soft sweet voice, he wanted to just forget it, because of the way it made Rory sad, or mad. But since he was hurting as well not knowing the truth he asked her again.

"What was that?" He asked in all seriousness.

"You heard me." Rory said looking back at him.

"No, I really didn't. You said it very quietly, and I didn't hear you. Listen Rory, just tell me and then I'll"-

"I said yes!" Rory yelled, interrupting whatever Logan was going to say.

"So, you still love me?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Rory said now in her normal tone. "But, you don't love me anymore, I get that. I mean I ran out on you when you wanted to marry me, so of coarse you don't still love me. Do you?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes.

Logan didn't answer her question, at least not in the way that she was expecting. Before she knew it Logan had closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands and began to kiss her. He was about to pull back, when Rory began to kiss back. The kiss soon turned into being very passionate, which considering the long time they had gone not kissing each other, or anyone for that matter, it was no wonder the kiss turned out to be long and hot.

Rory took in the scent and taste that she loved when ever she was close to Logan or kissing him. She gave into his kiss and placed her arms around his neck, playing with his hair with her fingers. That drove him crazy, and she remembered that, but she realized Logan was doing something that drove her crazy as well; he was teasing her with his tongue as he tickled her lips with it.

Logan reluctantly pulled back from Rory with a big smile on his face.

"I love you Rory, I always have, and I always will." He said looking into her beautiful bambie eyes.

"I love you too Logan. I'm sorry I said no, I just wasn't ready at the time." Rory said looking into his chocolate eyes.

"I understand, I shouldn't have asked you when you were just graduating, I was just excited that at that time you and I could've begun to live our lives together." He said explaining to her.

"I understand." Rory said with a smile. "I want us to spend our lives together too."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me feel." He said with a big cheesy smile on his face, he wasn't able to remove it ever since she said that she loved him. "I'll take it slow this time though, I don't want to be rejected again." Logan said.

"Oh, well now you're going to be scared to ask me when we are ready to get married. I screwed it all up." Rory said with sadness washing over her face, replacing the happiness before.

"No you haven't. I did. I made so many mistakes during our relationship, but I will never do it again, I don't want to lose you. I couldn't live with out you, in fact I have no idea how I got through the past three months with out you." He said as he watched a smile and happiness appear again on Rory's face.

"Glad to hear it, because that's the way I felt these past three months."

Logan smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

"Now there is just one other thing I need to do." He said looking into her eyes.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"Rory Gilmore, will you be my girl friend?" He asked while holding in his laughter.

"Of coarse I will!" Rory exclaimed letting a little giggle out.

Logan, happy to hear her answer, kissed Rory again deeply and more passionately before, no longer teasing her the way she hated but skipping that part and just taking in everything he loved about her. Her smell, taste, beautiful blue eyes, beautiful brown hair that shimmered, and of coarse the love she had for him.

They moved their kissing to the couch that was located in Rory's living room. About thirty minutes later Logan had a different thought and pulled away from her.

"Hey, do you maybe want to go out tonight?" Logan asked.

"On a date?" Rory asked with a smile while sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah, since we're back together. Because I really want to spend time with you since we were apart for so long, and well I missed you Ace." Logan said with a bright smile.

"I love hearing you call me Ace again." Rory said with a smile.

"Well, I love calling you Ace again." Logan said, and then realized how they sounded like a high school couple. "So, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Yes." Rory said persistently, but who could blame her really? She missed the man she loved.

"Ok good. Do you want to go out, or stay in?" Logan said with a quirky smile.

"Hmm, well what were you thinking?"

"Well, we could go out to dinner and I can surprise you with something and see a movie, or we could stay in order Chinese food, or I could cook for you and then we could have a movie marathon of our favorites, because I haven't seen "Willy Wonka", couldn't actually since I last saw it with you. It was too painful to watch it."

"Well, I have to admit I haven't seen "Ocean Eleven" (A/N: yeah sorry I don't remember his favorite movie or even if he had one, so I just threw one in there, I don't know why its Ocean Eleven, I just thought of that I guess. Ok well enjoy the rest of the chapter.)

"Aww, ok so then what do you want to do?" Logan asked.

"Well, I don't know. If I pick going out then I get a surprise but if I pick staying in I get to watch two movies and eat really good food. So I kinda want to stay in also because I don't want to deal with crowds I just want it to be the two of us." She said with a little smile, and her bambie eyes.

"Well, we'll stay in then, and I'll surprise you with something." Logan said.

"Oh! Yay!! I get a surprise and movie marathon. What is my surprise?" Rory asked.

"Ace, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Logan asked laughing at how Rory was acting, which was nothing new for her.

"Yeah, I know. But still it's going to bug me." Rory said. She noticed the look Logan had on his face and remembered it as a look of love before, and it was good to see it again, but it was even better that they were back together. She missed him, his chocolate eyes that made her melt every time he so much as glanced at her, the smirk on his face that she had learned to love, the even bigger smile she knew only he gave to her which would explain why it made her knees weak every time. His short, blonde hair that she always enjoyed running her fingers through and of coarse the smell he gave off, it was just a natural scent he gave off and she loved it, and most of all she missed the way he loved her and the way he always took care of her and protected her, and the way he made her feel safe.

"Alright, so meet me at my apartment at seven?" he asked as he stood up.

"Sure, where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, I have to go." He said with his famous smirk.

"No, don't go. We just got back together, how can you leave?" she asked with a pout.

"Don't pull out the pout; you know I have a hard time turning it down. I have to go get the food you are going to eat tonight, and I have to go get everything ready for tonight. I want it to be special." He said with a loving smile.

"But we can just order in, I'm fine with that, and you don't have to get anything ready. I'm not high manteince." (A/N: sorry, I know that is spelled wrong but word wont give me the right word spelling so sorry) Rory said with a little laugh.

"I know your not, but like I said, I want this to be special." Logan said grabbing his coat, there was no need to put it on since he was just next door.

"There is no convincing you to stay, is there?" she asked.

"Nope, I would love to stay though. I just want to make this evening"-

"Special, I heard you" Rory said finishing his sentence.

"Ok, so go ahead take your time, get ready do whatever you need to do and come over at seven. Ok?" Logan asked.

"Fine." Rory said with a pout and crossing her arms over her chest as Logan came closer to her.

"You'll see me in only an hour and I'm right next door." Logan said while running his hands up and down Rory's arms.

"Ok, fine." Rory said, saddened.

"Don't be sad Ace." Logan said.

"I'm not, it's just I'm going to miss you and I thought I was done with that."

"I'll miss you too, and we are done with missing one another, because we are now together, again. So that is why I have to make tonight special. Don't you want it to be special?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." Rory said letting a little smile emerge on her lips. She loved watching Logan fix her problems with his love.

"Ok then, I will see you in an hour. I love you." He said while giving her a kiss.

"I love you too." Rory said after kissing him good bye back.

With that Logan left her apartment and she grabbed her phone to call her mom and tell her everything, and prepare for their date tonight, she could hardly contain her excitement, so she hoped her mom wouldn't be a pain and put a damper on her evening.

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT ROGAN FANS!! I am one as well, so I loved writing this chapter. Next chapter will be their date and what Lorelai has to say about it. Review please!! If you had time to read it, I hope you have time to tell me what you thought about it.

Thanks for reading,

Melissa


	5. Getting ready for the date

Hey! Thank you all for the reviews!! I love hearing from you!

I have some Gilmore Girl information, that maybe you guys have heard, but if not here you go, hopefully it will make your day. The producers are going to have a "two hour" movie for the show sometime, I'm not sure though. And Lauren Graham and Scott Patterson- not sure if that is the right last name for him, (Lorelai, and Luke) have signed on, but Alexis hasn't yet, I don't think at least that is what I read and so she might sign on but it is suppose to give us closure, which I don't see how that could happen unless they have Logan come back and they get back together or married, cause that is the only way I am going to get closure. If you have more information on it then I do, please let me know, because I would love to know and I have just read this. Ok, well here is the next chapter!!

Chapter 5

Logan went back to his apartment after making a quick run out to the local grocery store. He was in a hurry to make Rory her favorite foods. He quickly threw a pizza in the oven and began to make more of her favorites. He pounded raw beef in his hands for them to form into hamburgers. He seasoned the burgers and placed them in his George Foremen. Turning around in a fast pace he took out some champagne and placed it in a bucket of ice to let get cold. Lastly he threw a bag of fries onto a pan and placed them in the hot oven.

Logan knew that he hadn't actually cooked all the foods homemade, but with the time crunch he had, he didn't really have time considering his wonderful, beautiful Ace was to be here in a half hour and he still hadn't showered. Realizing that all the foods he had been making still had enough time to go until they were done, Logan figured he could take a quick shower and get done right about time the timers would be buzzing off.

He couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was, all he had been telling Rory before he left was that he wanted to make the evening special, but the truth was that it was already special, perfect even because he had his Rory back. It felt good to call her his Rory, that name had been so lost on his tongue as the months passed with out him seeing her, of coarse those months he had thought about her, but never talked or looked at her.

He wasn't expecting much from the evening though, he just thought they could enjoy dinner together, a couple movies and then spend some time together. He didn't automatically assume they would sleep together or anything, he didn't really care rather or not they did. Of coarse he did miss her, every part of her but for tonight he just wanted to spend time with her, which ever way she liked.

Logan finished dressing and added some cologne as a nice little touch, the kind Rory had bought him the previous Christmas, and re entered the kitchen. He still had fifteen minutes to kill so he called the nearest Chinese food take out and ordered two of everything, the way Rory would have just ordering for herself. Yeah, it was nice ordering for more than one again, Logan thought.

After Logan left, Rory quickly dialed her mothers number, she didn't have much time to talk so she planned on keeping it short, although a phone conversation with Lorelai Gilmore was never short.

"Hey my little off-spring, what's up?" Rory heard her mother's cheery voice saw on the other line.

"Hey mom, I have some news." Rory said happily remembering what the news was.

"Oh, really? Like what kind of news, am I going to have to get a box of tissues, or do I have to sit down for this or do I have to be prepared to jump up and down and get all excited?" Lorelai asked as she looked through The Dragonfly Inn's mail.

"I don't know. You're just going to have to react after I tell you."

"But what fun is that?" she asked her daughter.

"Mom…please I don't have a lot of time."

"Are you dying?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I'm not dying. I have a date." Rory stated waiting for her mom to ask who.

"Oh, ok. Who's the guy? He must be pretty special if you are going on a date with him considering you haven't dated since Logan." Lorelai said.

"That's the thing. It's Logan mom." Rory said hesitantly awaiting Lorelai's reaction. Towards the end of Rory and Logan's relationship Lorelai had become ok with it, she wasn't thrilled considering all that had happened between them, but when Logan asked for Lorelai's permission to marry Rory she said yes, because it's what would have made Rory happy and that's all she really wanted.

"Uh, what?"

"Well, this morning you know how I said I had to go, that someone was there, well it was Logan and I ran away from him and everything and told him not to talk to me but then we were assigned to work together on the advice column and…" Rory was cut off by her mother.

"Oh, so this is because of a work thing?" her mom asked.

"Well, yes and no. Would you let me finish?"

"Fine go ahead my darling."

"Ok, so he had to come to my place and so we were working and at first it was weird but then it got better and we were strictly business…"

"Oooo, dirty!" she heard her mom say.

"Mom! Stop, I don't have time for this."

"Sorry…sorry…I won't do it again."

"Ok, so then afterwards he wanted to talk, and I told him no, but he didn't listen he kept asking me why I said no, so I finally told him but not too easily because I didn't really want to tell him but then after I did he explained everything, that he would do whatever I pleased as long as we were together and I was happy, and I told him I knew that but then he asked me if I still loved him." Rory paused this time knowing her mother would chime in.

"What! Oh my god! Why would he ask you that?" Lorelai said listening.

"Because he wanted to know, so at first it took me a while to answer, but then I saw his face and it looked like his eyes were filled with love like they were before and I could tell he was about to back down and forget it all but then I told him I still loved him and he kissed me! So tonight we are having dinner and a mini movie marathon at his place, which happens to be next to, mine." Rory finished her story with a smile on her face.

"Wow, so are you guys back together?" her mother asked gingerly.

"Yes, we are mom. We are finally back together and I am so excited! What do you think mom, be honest?"

"I think it's great, kid." Her mom said with a smile, happy to hear her daughter back to normal again.

"Really mom?" Rory asked with a cheesy white smile.

"Yes. I mean you guys are destined to be together, I mean you guys spent the majority of your time in college together, and then you moped around forever with out each other and I just think it's wonderful. You guys are so in love and I am so happy for you kiddo." Lorelai said with a smile, she was really happy for Rory, she had finally gotten to know the true Logan Huntzberger and he was what made Rory truly happy.

"Thanks mom." Rory said.

"No problem kid, I'm really happy for you."

"Alright, well thanks again mom I have to go get ready!"

"Ok sweetie, make sure you dress extra hot just to show him what he's missed for the past three months! I love you!" she said to her daughter, knowing Rory would do no such thing.

Rory jumped in the shower right after talking to her mom and showered quickly. After getting out she checked the time, she still had a half hour, which she could easily be ready by. She dressed in a powder blue cardigan sweater with a white cami underneath, with dark blue jeans. She blow-dried her hair into a curl and then began applying makeup to her pale skin and baby blue eyes. With some mascara, thin line of eye liner, light brown eye shadow, cover up, and lip gloss she was ready. She applied some product to her hair, making it a little fuller, sprayed some body spray on and walked to her jewelry box and pulled out the tennis bracelet Logan had gotten her for Valentine's Day. She thought about selling it or giving it away when she moved and went through her stuff, but she couldn't give it up and she was glad she didn't.

Rory checked her alarm clock that sat on her night stand and noticed that it was exactly seven o clock. She ran out of her room and left her apartment, ready and anxious for their date.

Logan was all ready for the date with Rory, he had grabbed the pizza out of the oven along with the fries and the Chinese food had came minutes before and the cheese burgers were now keeping their warmth in the microwave, everything was all set to go when he heard a little knock on his door exactly at seven o clock.

He opened the door and saw a beautiful blue eyed girl with brown hair smiling up at him, his Ace.

There you go!!! That is the fifth chapter!! Hope you all liked it, if you read please review if you have time. Thanks again!! Reviews please!! 

Melissa!


	6. The Date

_Hey! Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them! Let me know what you would like to read about them, because I like to know what you guys would like, so then I make the story better for you. Thanks for reading! Here is the next chapter!_

_**Chapter 6**_

Logan opened the door and looked at the ravishing creature in front of him. He took in her chestnut curls that hung slightly below her shoulders. Her eyes were bluer then the bottom of an ocean and Logan couldn't help but notice that there was a sparkle in her eye that wasn't there earlier that day when he first ran into her, he couldn't help but wonder if he put that spark or glint in her eyes. He took in her smile that was on her lips. It was a full smile and he could tell that she was truly happy to be at his door, and he was sure of, had a smile to match the same feeling. He had missed seeing Rory at the other end of his door and he never wanted to close the door on her unless Rory was next to him on the other side. He meant that physically and literally. Having Rory in his life was better than not having her at all. He was ready to pick up where they had left off, well before he screwed it up that is. He was still looking at her but noticed that the smile on her face had faded and she was backing away from his door, he realized then that he and just been staring at her, not saying a word.

"Look, Logan if you're re-thinking all of this, the whole relationship thing, you could have told me before I came over." She said with a hurt tone and the face to match.

"No, Rory. I'm sorry, I got distracted." He said with the famous Logan grin that was much happier than his smirk.

"By what?" She asked turning around slightly to see if there was someone or something behind her.

"By you Ace." Logan said while pulling her to his body as kissing her softly. When he pulled back he had a big smile on his face that matched Rory's.

"Are you going to invite me in or are we going to spend all night out in the hall way?" she asked in a mock tone.

"Oh right, sorry. Come on in." Rory did as he said and moved past him, walking into Logan's apartment and taking in the look. It was a simple style, just like Logan's previous apartment he had on Yale's campus when he lived there before Rory moved in, although after she did move in her own style and special touch had been added.

"I like what you've done with the place." Rory said looking over at Logan who was still standing by the door. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked. He was wearing a casual navy shirt, and jeans that fit him well. He had a smile on his face and his brown eyes were shining while looking at her, almost like he was mesmerized.

"Yeah, I haven't really had time to decorate. Are you hungry?" he asked knowing the answer and knowing Rory well.

"When aren't I?" she asked, with a joking smile on her face.

"Ok then, let's eat." Logan said returning her smile with a genuine smile while leading Rory over to the dining room.

"Wow, Logan! You really went all out! Pizza, Chinese food, Cheeseburgers, fries, all my favorite foods. You didn't have to do this, we could have just ordered something simple instead of you having to worry about it, and I wouldn't have cared." Rory said surprised and thrilled that Logan still knew her well. Logan pulled out the chair for her, and moved over and sat in his own chair.

"This is just dinner; you have yet to see dessert. And I don't mind, really. I would do anything for you." He said caressing her hand while planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Logan was full but Rory still had her chop sticks in her Chinese food. She had eaten three slices of pizza, two cheeseburgers, and a plate of fries, two egg rolls and a pint of sweet and sour chicken.

"Aren't you full yet, Ace?" Logan asked with laughter in his voice.

"You know what, I think I am." Rory said while leaning back in her chair.

"I think that's a new record of how much you have eaten in one sitting." Logan said beginning to clear the table. Rory followed by grabbing her plate but was stopped by Logan.

"I got it Rory, why don't you go into the living room; I'll be in there in a minute. I just want to take care of the plates and let them soak." Logan said while grabbing the plate from her.

"Are you sure? I can help." Rory said while handing the plate to him.

"No Ace, its fine. Go on in the living room and pick which movie we're going to watch later." Logan said while letting the water flow around the dishes in the sink and piling more dishes in the sink.

Rory walked into the living room as Logan finished up in the kitchen, as she was walking over to Logan's collection of DVD's she glanced at the wall and she stopped at the picture frame hanging on the wall.

The picture was of her and Logan the night when he surprised her on the apartment roof, when he was in town from London. They had big smiles on their faces as Logan snapped the picture. There was another one next to it of them kissing; she remembered that night, when Logan took that picture. Logan was messing with the camera and when he went to snap the picture of them she surprised him and kissed him. When she surprised him the camera flashed and Logan never deleted it, instead he framed it.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Logan asked coming up behind her and placing his arms around her while pulling her close to him.

"The pictures you framed and hung up here." She said letting her body relax into him. She missed how he always made her feel relaxed and safe.

"Yeah, I got them framed before your graduation, and then since we didn't get married and move into a house, I hung them up here. It was the first thing I unpacked." Logan said staring at the pictures with her and placing a kiss on the back of her head.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Logan asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Why did you hang them up?" Rory asked turning around and looking Logan in the eye.

"Because, Ace. I missed you, and I never put them away. I have always had them out since I had them made. Every time I missed you or wanted to look at your face, I would look at these pictures, sometimes for hours and sometimes I would just take a glance at them, but they made me remember how happy I use to be and how happy we were together. Which after I looked at them I would feel worse than before but having those pictures got me through some tough times. I actually have more in a photo album." Logan said keeping eye contact with Rory the whole time he spoke.

"Wow, I'm sorry Logan. You could have called me." Rory said whilst still looking up at him.

"No I couldn't have Rory. I was still bitter about the whole 'saying no to my proposal' thing. Also I didn't know if you had already moved on or not, and I didn't want to call telling you that I missed you if you didn't miss me. I also didn't want to call telling you that I loved you and you not returning the same feeling or worse saying that you loved someone else. I just couldn't bear any of that." Logan said moving over to the coach and motioning for Rory to follow. She did, she sat next to him but kept a little distance between them.

"Well, I didn't. I wanted to call, but felt the same way you did. I figured you had moved on and found someone better, or went back to the 'play boy' ways." Rory said resting her arm on the back of the coach and placing her hand on the side of her head while turned facing him.

"I tried to move on, but I never went back to the play boy ways and I never found anyone else. Pathetic as it may sound you are the last girl I have kissed in three months." Logan said seeming kind of embarrassed to Rory. Rory couldn't believe that Logan hadn't slept or kissed someone else. It was shocking, but she tried to cover it up as much as possible.

"I know shocking right?" Logan asked realizing Rory was surprised, which he couldn't blame her really.

"Yeah, you always had a different girl in your bed every night when I met you." Rory said.

"Well, someone really special came into my life and I found out that I didn't want to be like that anymore. She made me realize that if you find the right person you can settle down and really commit yourself to one person that you love." Logan said placing a hand on her thigh.

Rory got caught up in the moment and didn't realize that Logan was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful, I've missed looking at your beautiful face and eyes, and talking to you, and listening to your voice." He said in a soft voice while moving closer to her and kissing her softly. "And kissing you, I missed the feel of your lips on mine, and the way you always know what to say." He said going in for another kiss, this time more passionate and hot.

After a while of some hot kissing Rory pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked with bewilderment on his face. In the same position with his arms wrapped around her and his body pressed up against hers.

"Nothing, but don't you think…that maybe we're moving too fast? I mean today was the first time we have seen each other in three months. Isn't it too soon to jump right into a relationship?" Rory asked.

"I thought you wanted this?" Logan asked with a sharp tone. He was ready to be in a relationship again with Rory, nothing had changed for him.

"I don't know." Rory stated. Once Rory said that, she moved away from his body and stood up from the coach and walked to the other side of the room. Logan just looked over at her, she couldn't read his facial expression, but she figured he was pissed.

"What do you know Rory?" Logan asked in a soft voice that had a hint of anger in it.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused by his question.

"I mean what do you want? How do you feel? I thought we already went through all of this. I thought we were both ready for a new beginning and to be together. Just tell me how you feel and what you want to happen." He said.

"Logan, it's too complicated."

"Just tell me."

Rory got flustered feeling pressured to answer his questions.

"It's not that damn hard Rory. I've told you many times how I feel towards you. Why is it so hard for you to tell me?" Logan said in a soft yell.

"Fine! I'll tell you." Rory said just as loud. Silence passed for a while and Logan just waited patiently.

"I love you, and I want to be with you. I've missed you, everything about you. The way you smirk, smile, laugh, listen to my craziness, put up with my craziness, the way you understand me more than anyone, even more than my mom…and that scares me." Rory said pausing and tearing her eyes away from the hem on her skirt that she was concentrating on and playing with through out her speech.

"Rory…"

"No, don't say anything. You wanted to know. So yes Logan I love you, and yes I want to be with you but I'm scared." Rory said holding his gaze.

"Rory, what are you scared of?" Logan asked standing up, he was going to move closer to Rory but she put a hand up that told him not to.

"Everything. Scared that if we try this again it won't work out and we'll both end up more hurt than we were before. But then I'm scared to not have you in my life at all. I'm scared that if I trust you again with my heart that it will end up broken, worse than any other time. And how do I not know that the next time something bad happens your not going to bolt, or if your going to give me an ultimatum, these are all things that are scaring the shit out of me." Rory said relieved to get it off her chest but nervous to see how Logan was going to react.

"Rory, I would be more hurt if we didn't give it another try, I wouldn't have a good reason to live if you weren't in my life. The only reason we aren't together now is because I rushed you into something you weren't ready for, and I was stupid to make you choose, but at the time that was how I was feeling and that's how I acted. I can promise you that I will not hurt your heart, I wont let anything happen to you or us. I wont screw up anymore, you can trust me. I know I've made you doubt rather or not you could trust me, but I assure you that you can. And I will never bolt or run out on you. I love you. I want to be with you rather that mean marriage or just seeing where it goes. But I want to be with you. I'm not going to make you choose anything this time. It's up to you what you want. But I know what I want." Logan said moving closer to her even if she didn't want him to, he didn't care. He wanted to be near her so she understood how serious he was.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've tried moving on and being apart from you and it didn't work for me, it was the crappiest feeling. If you need time to think about it, go ahead. Just know that I'm not going anywhere."

"I believe you, and I do trust you, and I love you and I want to be with you." Rory said all at once.

"Then what's holding you back? Why don't you want to be in a relationship?"

"I think I was just having a little freak out, but I know what I want now." Rory said closing the distance between them, more than Logan had.

"Really? What's that?" Logan asked.

"I want you. I want to be with you. Just like you said rather it be marriage or just us being together, it doesn't matter right now. As long as I'm with you, I don't need anything else." Rory said with a smile and she placed her arms around Logan's neck and he automatically placed his hands on her hips.

"I love you Rory." Logan said staring into Rory's deep blue eyes that had nothing but love in them.

"I love you too Logan." Rory said with a smile.

Logan replaced the smile on her lips with his. He moved them onto the couch, her lying down and him balancing his weight above her, trying not to squish her, although when she pulled him closer he realized that she knew what he was doing.

Logan kissed her with all of his love and passion put into her, and he was happy to feel she did the same. He moved from kissing her lips and started kissing her neck, the same way he use to. He heard her moan softly and she ran her hands threw his hair, which was one of her ways of driving him crazy. Logan annoyed of the position they were in, picked Rory up and walked into his bedroom keeping his lips on hers and taking in as much of her as he could. She began to tug at his shirt as he carried her, while he pulled at hers as well. They made their way into the bedroom, so they could spend their first night together since the horrible break up.

Rory's fears were no longer there, all she cared about was being with Logan and she knew that they would be forever.

Logan was happy that they had figured everything out and could start again, putting all the bad stuff in the past, and just be together forever.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There is the new chapter!! I hope you liked it. Please review!! I highly appreciate it! Thanks for reading!!

Melissa


	7. Home

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it so much. Thank you for the reviews as well.

I am changing the location of the story. Instead of LA they are in New York, working for the New York Times. The reason for the change of setting is because I want Rory to be closer to her mom so then I can add them together some more, and I want some Stars Hallow people to be in the story some more. If it's too confusing let me know, but the rest stays the same. If you need me to change the location in the other chapters let me know and I will edit and repost them. Let me know. Ok so chapter 7…here we go.

_**Chapter 7**_

Logan woke up the next morning feeling nothing but peaceful and happy, he also seemed rested, which was new to him since he hadn't slept this well since the last time Rory was in his arms.

With him realizing that, he looked over at the chocolate haired woman in his arms, with a big smile coming across his lips. He was happy to have Rory back in his arms, where she should've been every morning these past three months.

He thought about staying in bed with her, which is really what he wanted, but he knew that if she woke up she would demand coffee.

Reluctantly he slid out slowly, careful not to wake her, pulled on some shorts and trotted of to the kitchen.

When Rory woke up an automatic smile crept on her lips. When she realized that she was in Logan's bed she rolled around to sadly not see him there. Her nose then became familiar with the scent of coffee. She stood up and pulled Logan's shirt over her head and pulled on the skirt that she wore the night before. After she got dressed she followed the scent that led her to the kitchen and Logan.

"What is that wonderful smell?" She asked walking into the kitchen seeing Logan standing near the coffee pot.

"Hey Ace. Good morning." Logan said while handing her a coffee mug filled with her favorite coffee.

"Thank you. Good Morning." Rory said as Logan placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome, beautiful. What are your plans today?"

"Well, I have to head home, take a shower. Then I was going to go into work for a couple hours then my mom and I are hanging out tonight." Rory said while drinking her coffee.

"Wow. Busy, so why do you have to go home?" Logan asked.

"Because, that's where my clothes are, and that's my home." Rory said with a smile, while placing her empty cup on the counter.

"Well, what if your clothes were here?"

"Then my clothes would be in two different places. That wouldn't make any sense." Rory said confused as to what Logan was saying.

"Ok then, why don't they all be here, and you move in here with me?" Logan asked as he placed his hands on her hips and looked down at her with a smile.

"What? You want me to move in here?"

"Yeah, I mean why not? We've lived together before, and I preferred it that way, I got to come home to you every night after work, and I got to wake up to you every morning. So what do you say?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Rory said quietly with a smile on her face.

"Yes?" Logan asked excitedly.

"Yes. It will be nice. We can pick up where we left off." Rory said.

"That sounds great. I'll get Collin and Finn to move your stuff over while you're at work. Are you staying the night in Stars Hallow?" Logan asked trying to hide his excitement, but Rory could see his emotions in his eyes.

"No, I wasn't planning on it. We were going to have dinner then go to the town meeting. I was planning on being home by nine though."

"Great. That means we can have that movie night we were suppose to have last night." Logan said with a grin.

"Oh, and your complaining about what we did instead?" Rory said matching his grin.

"No, not at all. We can repeat the same activities tonight." Logan said planting a kiss below her ear lobe. Rory turned a rose color in her cheeks to Logan's comment.

"Alright, so I'll see you tonight." Rory said while stepping back from Logan.

"Ok, Collin and Finn should be done by the time you get home, depending on how much alcohol they consume." Logan said, and then smiled when he noticed his choice of words, 'home', he was happy to call his apartment Rory's and his home.

"Sounds good. Thank you Logan." Rory said while refilling her mug with coffee.

"For what Ace?" Logan asked admiring her from across the kitchen.

"For forgiving me, for making me happy again and now for letting me move in. You're amazing and I love you." Rory said pulling the cup back up to her lips.

"Rory, you don't have to thank me for anything." Logan said with a laugh. "I love you Rory. And we already discussed what happened, ok? It wasn't just your fault, and I invited you to move in with me because I want you here." Logan said moving close to Rory.

"I love you Logan." Rory said softly while hugging him.

"I love you too." He said placing a kiss on her forehead after hugging her back.

"I'll try to come over after work real quick before heading to my moms. And don't let Finn or Collin in my underwear drawer please, I can take care of that I don't need them in there." Rory said with a smile knowing oh so well that Finn and Collin would go through her underwear, and she didn't want to deal with that.

"What about me?" Logan asked.

"No, because Collin and Finn would still see, I will take care of it when I get here." Rory said with a smile.

"Ok, fine. I'll see you later." Logan said kissing Rory's pink lips that tasted like coffee, before parting ways.

Rory was furiously typing on her computer at work, hoping to finish her article so she could leave and visit with Logan and the guys before heading to Stars Hallow. Her article with Logan was already done and turned in, and now she was working on her opinion piece, when her cell phone rang.

"Yeah." She said into the phone.

"Oh, you've got you 'I'm in the middle of finishing my paper and my coffee buzz is wearing off' voice." Lorelai said knowing her daughter well.

"Yes I do. It goes with my angry fingers punching the computer keys." Rory said continuing to type.

"Ok, well I'll make it quick. How was your date with Logan?" she asked.

"Really nice." Rory said finishing her story and sending it to her boss.

"That's all I get?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"What else do you want?" She asked now fully paying attention to her mom.

"I want details. Tell me all about it."

"Ok well, I went over there and he made all my favorite foods. Pizza, Chinese, fries, and cheeseburgers, then for dessert we had brownies, ice cream, fudge, red vines, and Oreos." Rory said listing off the menu she consumed the previous night.

"Wow. He really went all out. He knows you well, kid. What did you guys do after ward?" Lorelai asked. "Or do I not want to know?"

"Mom, goodness." Rory whined.

"Ok well I don't want to know those details, just tell me this; did you wake up at his place or yours?" Lorelai asked, knowing her daughter was probably blushing.

"His." Rory said annoyed while turning a crimson color.

"Oooo Rory, putting out on the first date? How dare you! I taught you better than that. Haven't you heard that saying about the cow and milk?" Lorelai said jokingly.

"Are you done now mom? Because I still have more big news, or you can keep going on and I just won't tell you."

"Ok, I'll stop. Please tell me the big news."

"Ok, well Logan and I talked a lot last night about everything between us, and well we still love each other a lot. So this morning we decided that we would move back in together and start our relationship where we left off, well before the proposal." Rory said wanting to get it all out so Lorelai would tell her how she felt about it.

"Well, I think that's good. You guys were both miserable when you were apart, so it's good you guys are back at the good times. I'm happy for you!"

"Really mom?"

"Yes. I want you to be happy, and I know I've been unsure about Logan, but not anymore. And he loves you so much. I'm happy for you kid!"

"Thanks mom, I have to go. I told Logan I would go over real quick after work."

"Alright Hun. I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yeah. I'm coming over for dinner and the town meeting." Rory said happy that her mom was ok with Logan.

"Ok sweets. I'll see you later ok? Tell Logan I said hi."

"Will do, I love you mom."

"I love you too fruit of my loins."

"Oh jeez, bye." Rory said smiling.

"Bye babe." Lorelai said before Rory heard a click and shut her cell phone.

Now she was going to head home real quick, how odd it was to call Logan's apartment 'home' although it was a good weird, and she was happy Logan and her could start up again.

_**There you go!! I hope you all liked it! **_

_**Coming up: Some Collin and Finn humor- because come on they are hilarious together!! Although I'm afraid I won't do a good job with them, but I will try for you guys! Also Rory goes to a town meeting and we all know how crazy those can be!! **_

_**Review please!!! **_

_**Thank you for reading!!**_


	8. Knowing better

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter 8**_

Logan got ready and headed to Rory's apartment; he had an empty box and started placing her books in it neatly. After gathering her favorite books Logan decided to call Colin and Finn.

"Hello?" Colin said into the phone.

"Hey Colin, its Logan."

"Hey man, what's up? We haven't heard from you in a couple days. Been busy with a girl or was there more than one?" Colin asked knowing Logan hasn't seen or dated another girl since Rory.

"Just one and kinda. Look I was wondering if you and Finn could come over. I need help with some stuff." Logan said not wanting to tell him exactly everything yet.

"Sure man, what do you need help with? Moving around some furniture in your new apartment?"

"Yeah, so can you get Finn and come over?" Logan asked. He knew it wasn't exactly true, but pretty close.

"Yeah we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you soon. Bye." Logan said before closing the phone shut.

Logan went into his bedroom, which was now his and Rory's, and started to place her favorite books on the book shelf he moved in there so she could have her favorite books near her.

"Logan mate, where are you?" Logan heard Finn yell.

"I'm in here!" he yelled out continuing to arrange Rory's books alphabetically.

Finn walked in with Colin shortly behind. Finn spotted a shirt on the floor that he knew was defiantly not Logan's but belonged to a female. Finn walked over and picked it up.

"Um, mate?"

"Yeah Finn?" Logan asked not looking at him.

"Whose shirt is this?" he asked holding the shirt up as Logan snapped his head around to see the shirt Finn was referring to.

"It definitely doesn't belong to one of your typical girls that you had before that lovely sheila three months ago. So whose is it?" Finn asked with Colin in the room now and looking for an answer, when Logan took a long time to answer Colin pieced it together.

"Oh my god! NO WAY! I know whose it is!" Colin said with a smile.

"Who?" Finn asked.

"It's his precious Ace's shirt." Colin stated knowingly.

"Don't call her that!" Logan said not denying or agreeing with Colin.

"Is that true mate? Are you back together with Rory?" Finn asked.

"Of coarse he is. That's her shirt and those are her books, and he only gets that smile on his face when he talks about her, or when someone else brings her up. Not to mention that look in his eyes or how he acts when someone calls her Ace." Colin said. "You're in love with her again, aren't you?"

"I never fell out of love with her." Logan said with a smile. Was it really that obvious? Did he come off that easy to everyone? Well apparently he did to his friends, or at least Colin.

"Wow, so when did this all happen?" Colin asked wanting to know the rest of the story.

"Well, I ran into her yesterday at the coffee café in the morning, then we had to work together on an article for the news paper and she lives next door, then we had a date and talked everything out." Logan said.

"So you guys figured everything out?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we talked about everything." Logan said happily.

"So are you guys engaged?" Colin asked.

"No, right now we are just trying to get back to the way we were. So she is moving in here, that is why I called you guys over." He said.

"That's great Logan, we're happy for you. You were such a miserable person these past months; it's nice to see a smile on her face again." Colin said.

"Thanks guys, I'm really happy now. It took a long time, well I guess it really only took one person, but she means everything to me." Logan said.

"Alright well before this gets all soap operay let's start moving some stuff in." Finn said.

"Is soap operay a word?" Logan asked.

"I have no clue." Finn said before he left the room with the two other guys following behind.

Rory was excited to get to her new apartment and see the boys. She had missed Colin and Finn a little bit, but she missed Logan more, even though she just saw him that morning. She stopped at the café before she headed home. She got each of them a large coffee and muffins.

She didn't know if she should just enter the apartment or knock, so she decided to knock to be on the safe side. Logan pulled open the door and his stressed look turned into a bright smile.

"Hey Ace, did you knock?" he asked.

"Well since there's no one else out here, yes I did." She said.

"Why did you knock?" he asked letting her in.

"Because, I didn't know if I should just walk in." she said walking in and placing the drinks and bag of muffins on the counter.

"Well it's your home now Ace, you don't have to knock." He said moving close to her while she was leaning up against the counter.

"I didn't know if Finn was completely clothed or what other kind of scene I would walk into, so I knocked." She said. "I got coffee and muffins for everyone. Where are the guys?" she asked.

"Next door." He stated moving even closer to her and looking into her blue eyes.

"Did you tell them everything?" she asked.

"Yes." He said then kissed her lightly, which turned deeper.

"Well isn't that cute? It's nice to see you two together again." Colin said from the door way.

"Colin!" Rory said moving away from Logan and giving Colin a hug.

"Hey Rory, we've missed you!" he said.

"I've missed you guys too. Thanks so much for moving my stuff over." She said.

"Ace if I didn't know any better you seem more excited to see Colin then you were to see me." Logan said.

"Good thing you know better." She said moving over to him to get the coffee and teasing him to make it seem like she was going to give him a kiss.

"Mean." He stated.

"Hush you, drink your coffee." She said while handing Colin his. "Where is Finn?" she asked.

As if he was outside waiting to hear her ask that question he came in the apartment then.

"Finny!" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Love, it's been too long!" he said embracing her into a hug.

"I know, well thank you for helping me move into Logan's apartment."

"Our apartment." Logan corrected while moving over and hugged Rory so Finn wouldn't get too close to her. Although Logan knew Finn would never do anything to Rory, he had to make sure.

"It's no problem at all, I'm happy to see you two back together, Logan was an ass these past three months. He never smiled, he was never happy he didn't have a life for three months. He didn't date or sleep with any of the girls we introduced him to." Finn said.

"Oh, well I lived that way for three months too." Rory said looking at Logan lovingly. "So did Logan tell you guys before you came over?" she asked curious to how they found out.

"Not really. We found one of your shirts in his bedroom this morning." Colin said, Rory's cheeks flushed, she was embarrassed although the guys didn't seem to think of it that way, they just continued with the story.

"Then when Colin knew it was yours and called you Ace, he flipped out and told us." Finn added.

"He has always been picking about us calling you Ace." Colin said.

"Why is that exactly?" Finn asked, while Colin and Rory looked at Logan wondering the same thing.

"Because, it's my nickname for her. She's my Ace, no one else's and no one else can call her that. I'm very protective of her." He said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Aww, I feel like I'm going to cry." Colin said sarcastically.

"Need a tissue Love?" he asked Colin.

"No, I was kidding Finn, and don't call me love." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**How was it? Let me know and review please!!!!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Romeo and Juliet

Thank you for the reviews!! I would love to receive more. Here is a new chapter for your weekend!

**Chapter 9**

Rory spent a couple hours catching up with the guys; of coarse they got out the alcohol but Rory refused to drink any.

"Oh come on love, for old time sake. When have we ever hung out without alcohol?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, and we haven't seen you in a long time." Colin added.

"Well, I have to drive out to Stars Hollow shortly, so I think it would be safer to do so without being intoxicated." Rory said backing up herself up with a reason.

"Yeah guys, I don't want Rory to get in a car accident." Logan said joining the conversation.

"Fine, but next time." Finn said.

"Yeah, next time." Rory said agreeing.

"What time are you going out to Stars Hollow?" Logan asked looking at her from where he was sitting on the coach, comfortably with his arm around her.

"Five, so I better go change. Did you guys bring my clothes over?" Rory asked.

"Yes we did." Colin said.

"All of them?" Rory asked concerned about her underwear and the conversation she had with Logan earlier that day.

"Yes." Logan stated giving her a reassuring smile, which is all she needed.

"Thank you. I'll be right back, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She said directing her look at Finn.

"I have no clue what you are referring to love." Finn said with a smirk as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Sure you don't." Rory said as she walked off to hers and Logan's bedroom.

The guys chatted a little while as Rory changed. She emerged from the bedroom, no longer in her work clothes but in a comfy pair of jeans and a short t-shirt. Logan stopped mid sentence as he caught eye of her coming into the room.

"Are you sure you have to go to Stars Hollow tonight?" Logan asked relocating himself next to her, only inches away.

"Yes, I haven't seen my mom in a week, and I promised her." She said.

"But you haven't seen me for three months." Logan said with a smirk.

"True, but I'm living with you." She said with a smile.

"Ok, but this better not be like it was in college when we lived together but hardly had a minute together."

"It won't be. We have plans for later, remember?" she asked.

"Of coarse I do. That is the only high light of my day." He said with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad. You better not be drunk when I get home." she said with a stern look, she knew that if Logan was, their evening wouldn't be as fun.

"I won't be. I promise." He said with a smile.

"You better put the alcohol away now then, because at the rate your going you will be."

"Rory I won't, ok? I won't have anymore drinks; I'll just let Colin and Finn. I don't want to be drunk for movie night." He said happily, excited that they were going to have a movie night.

"Ok, good. Order the pizza before I come home."

"But you're eating there." He said with a smile, knowing that wouldn't stop her.

"I expect all movie night junk foods to be here when I get home." she said with a peck on his cheek. She moved over to where Colin and Finn were in the living room.

"Boys, don't let Logan get drunk, and make sure he gets all the junk food for tonight." She said.

"What's tonight?" Colin asked.

"Movie night, our first one since the break up." She said with a smile.

"We were supposed to have one last night, but our plans changed." Logan said giving Rory a wink.

"I will see you guys later, it was nice catching up." Rory said moving over to the door and grabbing a jacket; it was just the beginning of spring, so it still got a little chilly. She grabbed her car keys and purse that was sitting on the table. "Bye" she announced to the room while walking over to the front door.

"Hey, wait!" Logan called after her.

"What?" she asked turning around surprised by Logan's outburst.

"I don't get a kiss goodbye?" he asked hurt.

"I gave you one, before I said bye to the guys." She said pointing in their direction.

"You considered that as a kiss?" he asked pointing his thumb in that area as well.

"Yes." She stated.

"Well then you have to be shown the right way." He said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

"Thanks for showing me." She said with a smile. "Although I'm only going to be gone for a couple hours Logan." She said.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you." He said like a little child.

"I'm going to miss you too, but if I don't get there soon, my mom is going to kill me."

"Ok, fine." Logan said giving her another kiss.

"Love you." She said backing away.

"I love you too." He said letting her go reluctantly.

"Love you too!" Colin and Finn said in a mocking tone, imitating Logan.

"Love you guys too." Rory called out to them with a laugh.

Logan watched Rory leave then turned to his friends and gave them a dirty look for how they mocked him. Seeing Logan's look the two boys burst into their own fit of laughter, acting like little school boys.

Rory arrived in Stars Hollow right on time, even with the delays of Logan Huntzberger.

"One more cup." Rory heard her mother saying in a desperate tone to Luke.

"How many have you had today?" Luke asked.

"Ten." Lorelai stated.

"Ten?"

"Nope, wait eleven, nope…twelve. I have had twelve." She said with a smile holding her cup out to him.

"TWELVE? Lorelai, no! No more!" he yelled.

"Ten! I've had ten!" she yelled after him lying to see if he would change his mind, but he didn't budge he just walked off to another table.

Rory came over and sat by her mother.

"Hey mom!" she said placing her purse on the table.

"Daughter of mine? Is that you?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

"Stop mom, it hasn't been that long." She said.

"Yes it has, a week. That has been way too long. Inform me, tell me everything that has been going on." Her mother said excitedly.

"Hey Rory." Luke said when he came over to their table.

"Hey Luke." Rory said.

"Luke, Rory's here!" Lorelai screamed.

"I know, I just said hi to her." Luke said giving Lorelai a crazy look.

"That means we get coffee!" she said excitedly.

"No way." Luke said.

"You should know better than anyone to not come between us Gilmore girls when we want coffee." She responded.

"It's true. Logan tried that once, and we got in a big fight, he has never argued with me about coffee since." She said with a smile, happiness spreading across her face.

"See, Logan learned. Why haven't you?" Lorelai asked.

"Logan? Are you guys back together?" Luke asked, ignoring Lorelai's question.

"Yes we are." Rory said no longer able to contain her smile.

"Good, I'm glad." Luke said filling a coffee mug for Rory.

"Mean." Lorelai said along with a gasp.

After they ate their dinner and dessert the girls headed off to Patty's dance studio for the town meeting.

"Rory suga! We haven't seen you in forever! How's it going?" Babbette asked from behind Rory.

"It's good Babbette, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. Word is your back together with that beautiful blond." She said to Rory.

"Wow, the word is fast, but yes that is true." Rory said.

"Good to hear it Hun." Babbette said sitting back in her chair to gossip with the town people.

"That was fast." Lorelai said.

"I know the news got around faster than any of the other news in the town." Rory said.

"Never underestimate Stars Hollow's very own gossip girls." Lorelai said right as Taylor climbed to his podium.

"Good evening towns' people." Taylor said in a chipper voice.

"The first item on the agenda this evening is a talent show!" Taylor said with the same happy voice.

Moans spread across the audience as they all thought of the activities Taylor would make them do.

"Oh come on people. It will be fun! Of coarse we will need everyone to participate, and we will need someone to provide the costumes." Taylor said directing a look at Lorelai.

"Sure I can do it." Lorelai said.

"Great!" Taylor said.

"This is stupid." Gypsy said from the front row.

"Now come on Gypsy."

"No Taylor, you are making everyone look like weirdos." She said in a stubborn voice.

"I think it will be fun!" Kirk said next to Gypsy.

"Of coarse you do, you are one of the weirdos." Gypsy said in her bored tone of voice.

Kirk just gave her a weird look, planning the acts he was going to do in the talent show in his head.

"Ok well you can come up with a talent and Miss Patty will help you, sign up slips will be here all week for you to sign up for a time slot, tell Lorelai what costumes she can make for you, you must provide your own music if necessary, it will be held next weekend on Friday and then another one on Saturday." Taylor said moving on to the next topic.

"What talent should we do?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I can't." Rory said.

"What?"

"I can't; I have to leave for California on Saturday."

"What? Why are you going there?" Lorelai asked.

"Work. They want me to go out to one of the news papers out there and introduce some of our new ideas to them."

"Why is it out in California though?"

"I don't know. That's just where they are sending me." She said relying the information to her mother.

"For how long?"

"Two weeks." Rory said.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I just found out today."

"And I've talked to you at least three times today, you could have told me."

"I haven't even told Logan yet." Rory said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I haven't had time." Rory said.

"Well, you can do the show with me on Friday night."

"And what talent would we do, we are not talented."

"Yes huh." Lorelai said.

"No we are not. We can't sing, we most defiantly can't dance, and we can't juggle or play any instruments." Rory said adding to her list.

"I can sing." Lorelai said.

"No you can't mom, we are tone deaf." Rory said.

"True, but we can eat a lot." Lorelai said.

"That's not a talent, and if it were the whole town has already seen us do that."

"Let's do a bit!"

"Do you know any bits?" Rory asked her mother.

"No, but it should be witty."

"That's narrowing it down." Rory said sarcastically.

"We could do a bit." Lorelai repeated

"Like what?" Rory asked giving into her mother.

"Romeo and Juliet." Lorelai said.

"That's not a skit, that's a play." Rory said.

"Then let's do a play!" Lorelai said.

The girls were going back and forth the whole time that they missed the rest of the town meeting and realized that everyone else was filing out of the room. They joined but continued their conversation.

"Mom the play would take hours, and you can't do the play with two people, and we don't talk the way Shakespeare use to." Rory said.

"Yes we can."

"Ok, do it."

"Romeo! Romeo! Where arn't tho Romeo!" Lorelai yelled.

"Mom, stop it. We are not doing Romeo and Juliet, and like I said I can't do anything with you, I'm leaving." Rory said.

"Fine, I'll get Luke to do the play with me." Lorelai said backing down.

"Ok, well mom I have to get going, Logan and I have a movie night planned and I told him I would come home after the meeting. I'm surprised he hasn't called yet." Rory said with a smile.

"Ok, bye kiddo. We have to meet up for lunch or something before you head off to California." Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

"Ok, talk to you later mom." She said opening her car door.

"Bye kiddo." Lorelai said watching Rory drive off.

_There you all go!! It was really long!! My hands ache. Well I hope you all liked it. And please review!! I want to get at least 20 before my next update. If I get them soon then the sooner I will update!!! __**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Won't Stop

Thank you the seven of you who reviewed! I appreciate it. And even though I am not getting a lot of reviews I am going to continue to update at least once every week as long as I can and as long as the story continues. Here is the next chapter!!

**Chapter 10**

Rory made her way back into New York and as she inched closer to home she got even more excited to spend the evening with Logan. She figured she would also have to tell Logan about the trip out to California she was going to have to make, but she knew that he wouldn't care because it was only for two weeks.

"Logan? I'm home." She called into the apartment as she opened the door after unlocking it.

"Rory?" he calling from the kitchen.

"Hey, there you are." She said as she entered the kitchen and saw Logan filling bowls with candy for their movie night.

"Your home, great. How is Lorelai the second and Stars Hollow?" Logan asked after he gave Rory a peck on the lips.

"Lorelai is crazy as ever, and now Stars Hollow wants to put on a talent show, so she is even crazier with wanting me to do a skit with her, because we have no other talent." Rory stated as she picked an m&m out of one of the bowls and popped it in her mouth.

"So what skit are you going to do?" Logan asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, luckily I got out of it." Rory said.

"How did you manage to do that?" Logan asked as he filled another bowl with milk duds.

Well, that was something I needed to talk to you about." Rory said with a serious tone looking at Logan. Logan caught on to her tone and turned around to face her.

"Really, what's that?" He asked.

"Well, I have to go out to California this Saturday for work. They need me to go out and talk to some newspapers and share with them some ideas our company has come up with." Rory said as she watched Logan's face.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Logan asked saddened by her news.

"Two weeks." Rory stated.

Logan's heart started to hurt. He went three months without Rory and decided that he never wanted that to happen again, and they had only been back together for a couple days and now she has to leave by the end of the week. He was not happy with the news, but knew that Rory was doing it for work and probably didn't even want to go.

"Oh..." was all Logan could manage to say.

"Yeah, but hey it's only two weeks. You won't even notice I'm gone." She said with a weak smile hoping that wasn't true.

"Hey, you know that's not true. Of course I will. I'm going to miss you like crazy." Logan said knowing it was true. "Is there anyone else going with you?"

"Yeah, Tom and Shari." Rory stated naming off some of the people Logan knew from the news paper.

"Ok, well then I guess we will spend the rest of the week together than you can take the private plane out there." Logan said picking up the bowls.

"Its fine, I can get a ticket, and then I won't have to use the plane." Rory said picking up the rest of the food Logan had gotten together.

"Nonsense. You know you can use that plane, it's free." Logan said moving into the living room with Rory shortly behind.

"Yeah, but your parents might not like me using it and what if someone else needs it?" Rory asked concerned.

"Screw my parents; I don't care what they think. And as for someone else needing it, that is very unlikely since the Huntzberger's all have their own personal plane, and you get to have mine. Hopefully when we get married sometime in the future we will have two." Logan said making sure Rory knew that he didn't mean they would get married soon.

"Thanks Logan." Rory said with a bright smile after what he just said to her. She was positive that she wanted to marry him, rather it be now or five years from now, as long as they were together.

"Not a problem, as long as my girl is taken care of, that's all that matters." Logan said pulling her onto his lap as they sat on the couch.

"So, what movies did you pick out?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Ocean Eleven, Willy Wonka and Hairspray." Logan said showing her the three movies.

"Sounds great." She said getting ready to get up to place the movie in, but Logan pulled her back down.

"Before we start watching the movies I want you to listen to a song I bought from iTunes. I bought the 'OneRepublic' CD the other day and when I heard this song I thought of you and us." He said standing up and making his way to the CD player to turn the song on. He pressed play and the song began. Rory and Logan just sat there in each others arms, listening to the lyrics as the song continued to play.

Song: Won't Stop

Artist: OneRepublic

Album: Dreaming Out loud

Released: 2007

Lyrics from: ohh  
Now i stared at you  
From across the room  
Until both my eyes were faded  
I was in a rush  
I was out of luck  
Now I'm so glad that I waited  
Well you were almost there  
Almost mine...yeah  
They say love ain't fair  
But I'm doing fine...

_**[Chorus**__**  
Cause i swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it isn't gonna stop  
No it just won't stop  
Uh oh oh  
Yeah **_

_**[Verse 2**__**  
Now you were fine by night  
But when the morning light comes  
Comfortable as rain on Sunday  
And I'm a lucky soul  
That holds your hand so tight  
Hope you hear this one day  
Don't fool yourself  
This is my truth **_

_**[Chorus**__**  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that i waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop **_

_**[Interlude**__**  
You take this hand  
You take this heart  
Steal my bones  
From 1000 miles apart  
Feels so cold  
Felt just like its ten shades of winter  
And i need the sun  
Ohh yeahh  
Oh oh no no yeah yeah **_

_**[Chorus**__**  
And i swear it's you  
I swear you  
I swear it's you that it waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear its  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop  
Heyy yeahh  
It just won't stop  
No no no no woahh yeah  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
Ohh yeah**_

"Do you like it?" Logan asked.

"I love it." Rory said as she turned around and gave him a kiss. "It's my new favorite song, and now it's our song." She loved the song and started to think of it being the first song they would dance to as a married couple when they get married, whenever that would be. It was sweet of Logan to pick a song out for them.

She got up to turn the CD player off and place the DVD in the player for them to begin the movies.

"Nice view." Logan said with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she turned around, the DVD menu appearing on the screen.

"Very much so." Logan stated with a smile as she joined him on the couch.

Rory responded with a short kiss and pulled away, but Logan pulled her back on his lap and kissed her deeply.

Rory fell asleep during the ending of Ocean Eleven. Logan was about to slightly remove her from his lap, so he could remove the movie from the player but Rory woke up as he stood up.

"Is the movie over?" Rory asked with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah Ace. Why don't you go get in bed? I'll take care of the food and bowls." He said placing the DVD back in its holder and turned the TV off.

"No, it's fine Logan." Rory said standing up and carry half of the bowls back to the kitchen. Logan followed her bringing in the rest of their mess.

"Rory, go to bed." He said looking at the sleepy form of her. Even though she looked sleepy and had just woken up she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Ok, I'll see you in there." She said slugging off to the bedroom.

He laughed at her slow pace and finished taking care of the food and bowls.

When he walked into the bedroom Rory was already in her pajamas and under the covers. Logan changed and slid into the bed next to Rory, careful not to wake her if she was sleeping. Within seconds of him lying there she snuggled into his form and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Rory, I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She lifted her head up from his chest and kissed his lips.

"Good night Logan, I love you too." She said resting her head back down and drifting off to sleep as Logan did as well.

Song: Won't Stop

Artist: OneRepublic

Album: Dreaming Out loud

Released: 2007

Lyrics from: I heard this song from OneRepublic I thought it would be perfect for Logan and Rory, that may seem weird but I thought it was a cute song for them. 

_There you all go!! Hope you liked it. I know it was short, but I just wanted a little chapter of Logan/Rory fluff for Valentine's Day!! Please review!!!_


	11. New Job Offers

Hey! Here is a chapter for you all to enjoy and read!! I have some stuff planned to happen in the next couple of chapters and I also kinda have the ending planned as well, I just might change my mind a little. Sorry I haven't updated lately, I had a crazy weekend it was my birthday the 24th so I was busy. Here you go!!!

**Chapter 11**

Four months have past since Rory and Logan have gotten back together and moved in with each other. Rory has been busy with the paper while Logan has left the paper. Two months ago Logan came home from a lunch his father had requested him to attend, and had given Logan some news.

---Flash back---

_Logan's father had called him the previous night asking Logan to meet him for lunch so they could discuss some stuff. Since Logan left the Huntzberger Company, Logan had only briefly kept in touch with his parents, calling them every once and a while and ignoring their request for him and Rory to join them for dinner at their house. Logan ignored their request in fear of them attacking not only him but most importantly, Rory, she had already gone through so much hell with them that he tried to keep them away from her so their cruel words would and could no longer harm her or discourage her._

_When Logan's father called him he felt that since it would just be the two of them, that there could be no harm done. He agreed to meet his father at a local restaurant, of course with high priced and small portioned food. _

_Logan arrived and was taken to his fathers table where an elder Huntzberger sat. _

"_Logan, son." Mitchum said in a deep business like voice that Logan had known forever. Logan had never known any other kind of voice that came from his dad. Dad was an odd name to call the elder Huntzberger, seeing as how Mitchum was never much of one to him or Honor. _

"_Hello dad." Logan said shaking the hand his father had put out for his son to grab. _

"_How is everything?" Mitchum asked from across the table as his son sat across from him._

"_Great, everything's great." Logan said thinking of all the wonderful things that had occurred in his life the past months. _

"_Glad to hear it, and Rory?" Mitchum asked._

"_She's great dad."_

"_Good. Does she still work at the Times?" _

"_Yes," Logan stated with a nod as he stared at his dad. "Can we not talk about her and her work though dad, I've had way to many discussions with you and mom about her and if you haven't noticed I don't really care what either one of you have to say about our relationship or her." Logan said taking a sip of the water that had been placed there._

"_I didn't mean for it to sound like that son, I'm sorry." Mitchum said uncomfortably._

"_So what did you mean to talk about dad?" Logan said not wanting to make anymore small talk._

"_Well, I know you've left the company and you've made it clear to me that you don't want to have to listen to me, but I have a offer for you, that you can take if you want or not. You've made it perfectly clear that you don't need me or your mother in your life, we've noticed that and we have also noticed how you have grown up greatly and started a life we never were able to enjoy." Logan's dad said dragging on._

"_Ok, so the reason behind this is what?" Logan asked wanting to get this over with so he could go meet up with Rory._

"_I need someone to run the New York company and I wanted to ask you first so then I could let you have the option to answer. I want to try my hardest to try and keep the business in the family, and you are the only one that could help me with that, unless Honor wants to start with it, but then she's married now so it wouldn't be a Huntzberger."_

_Logan knew that no matter what his dad said about Honor she was still a Huntzberger, just because she is now married had nothing to do with it, but his father didn't think that way. _

"_Can I think about it?" Logan asked._

"_Oh course. If you prefer you could work at the Hartford Company. Along with taking the job I promise to not tell you what to do or how to run it, I know you are capable of handling it and I would fully sign over that paper to you. I would not be able to have any consent nor would I, with out you asking me." _

_Logan was stunned; his father was willing to do all of that, just to keep the paper in the family. Maybe he was changing. _

---End flash back---

Logan took the job and started running his own company, of course he chose the New York paper so he could be close to Rory. He offered Rory a position on the paper but she turned it down.

---Another Flash Back---

"_Dad offered me the business in Hartford or in New York today at lunch." Logan said at dinner with Rory that night. They had gotten a schedule down since they were living together. They made sure to be home each night to have dinner together, and spend the rest of the evening together, talking or watching TV, or just sitting and relaxing together. _

"_Wow, that's amazing and random. What did you say?" Rory asked as she took a sip of her wine._

"_Well, I told him I would think about it. He promised that it would be my company I would run it, and he wouldn't have anything to do with it. I can choose my location between Hartford and New York City." Logan explained the conversation and deal to Rory._

"_You're going to pick Hartford right?" Rory asked as she took a bite of her chicken._

"_No, I was actually thinking of the New York paper." _

"_Really, why?" Rory asked happy to hear Logan tell her that. As much as she tried to convince Logan that she wanted him to take the Hartford job, she really wanted him to be closer to home. _

"_It's obvious, this way I can be closer to you. I mean yeah I know a lot of the people at Hartford, but its way to far from home and most importantly you." Logan said gazing into Rory's eyes, which made her stare back and put her fork down._

"_That's sweet of you. But I don't want you to miss out on running the Hartford paper if that's the one you rather run." Rory said still staring into his chocolate eyes. _

"_I'm not going to. I've been there and helped with that paper, it doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm near you."_

"_If you're sure…are you going to run the company though?" Rory asked realizing he hadn't told her if he had decided._

"_Yeah, I think so. I mean working at the Times is great, but we never see each other there really, and this way I can decide my hours and work at home if I need to. Like if you stay home to work on an article I can stay home with you." Logan said not wanting to look away from her beautiful blue eyes._

"_That's great Logan, I'm happy for you." Rory said with a bright smile._

"_Thanks, I was also thinking that if you wanted to, I could get you a position and I would definitely make sure I saw you at work." Logan said with a smirk._

"_That's really sweet of you Logan, but I don't want a pity job." Rory said._

"_It's not; you already have a great job. I'm just offering because then we could car pool and work together."_

"_I know, but other people will think that, and I mean I'm just your girlfriend so everyone would think I was just working there for a little bit, and that's not what I want." Rory said breaking the staring contest it seemed they were having, as she looked down at her plate and played around with her food._

"_You're not just my girlfriend Rory." Logan said still looking at her. A little laugh came out of Rory as if she didn't believe that or as if she knew that people wouldn't view it that way. "You're not Rory. You are so much more to me than that. I love you so much more than just a girlfriend, you know that." Logan said tilting up her head so she would look at him. "I have every intention on marrying you some day when you are ready." Logan said caressing her cheek._

_Rory broke into a smile as tears welled up in her eyes. Logan was so sweet and good to her. Being patient and waiting for her to be ready for marriage or being engaged. _

"_Thank you so much Logan, I know you have been so patient and good to me to wait. I can see myself marrying you though; in fact I think I am ready. At least for engagement, because a wedding takes a long time to plan of course. And I know I am more to you than just a girl friend, as you are more to me than just a boyfriend. I love you with all my heart, but I don't think other people in the office are going to think of it that way." Rory said placing her hand in his and holding it._

"_Who cares what they think. I understand if you don't want to leave the Times, but when we get married or engaged I want you to know that you can help me run the company, after all by then you'll be a Huntzberger that is if you decide to change your name."_

"_Maybe when we get married I will help you with the company, and I would definitely change my last name, that makes it seem more official." Rory said with a smile. She loved how she could talk to him about marriage and them getting married without there being a ring on her finger. Although recently she had been finding herself wishing she did have a ring on her finger and that she was writing 'Rory Huntzberger' at the end of her articles. _

---End of flashback---

That was two months ago, and Logan still hadn't proposed to Rory. She's starting to want it more and more everyday. Logan took the job in New York, near Rory and she continued working on more articles with the _Times_, wondering if Logan was ever going to propose to her. She loved the way things were at the time, but she finally wanted more, she wanted to be called 'Rory Huntzberger' or 'Mrs. Huntzberger' and when she answered their home phone she wanted to say to the other person on the line, 'Huntzberger residence'. When the mail came she longed to see 'Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger' on the mail that was to the both of them. But all of those things had just been dreams she had longed for and nothing more.

Thank you all for reading!! I hope you review!! The more reviews I get the sooner I will update, I promise. Sorry if it was a little cheesy with their talk, but I couldn't find any other way to write it with out it sounding that way. I felt like that stuff needed to be said. REVIEW PLEASE!! Thanks for reading!!!


	12. The Wedding Date

Thanks for the reviews!! I know you all wanted a proposal…but you will have to read to see if anything happens…

**Chapter 12**

"Ace!" Logan bellowed as he closed the door to their New York apartment behind him. It was finally the weekend, and this weekend was one of the few that Logan actually had off. He couldn't wait to spend the weekend with her, hopefully just staying in, cuddled close together watching their favorite movies, ordering take out food and tons of it.

"In here!" she yelled from the living room. She had her lap top propped up on her lap, and was typing at it, while her eyes were on the TV screen. _The Wedding Date _was on and she had only seen it once before now and it took the Gilmore Girls more than once to catch everything in a movie.

"Hey Babe, how was your day?" Logan said as he made his way in the living room and kissed her on top of her head before he sat on the couch.

"It was ok, and yours?" she asked looking at him. He looked tired but happy. He had gotten up early to head into work all week so then he could have the weekend off. She had decided to stay home from work, considering she had just started on her new article and all she had to do was type it up. She loved her job, it was very flexible. She could stay home on days she didn't really want to go into work, and she normally got more work done at home. It was nice and if she planned on having children in the future it would work to that advantage too.

"It was long." He said as he looked at her. He didn't realize how much he had missed her until he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "How was the office today?" he asked as he noticed she had her lap top out.

"Oh, I didn't go in." She said looking down at her lap top again. She normally told Logan before she stayed home and he would stay home with her unless he had a meeting. But Rory didn't do that this time, she didn't want him to call off the day because then he would have to work this weekend and she wanted to spend time with him.

"What? Why not?" he asked. "Are you sick?" he continued to ask with worry in his voice.

"No, I'm not sick." She said slapping away the hand he had placed on her forehead.

"Then why did you stay home?"

"Because I didn't need to go in, I get more work done here. And all I had to do was type up my article."

"Why didn't you tell me Ace?" He asked.

"Because, I didn't want you to skip out on work just because I stayed home." she said turning back to her lap top to send her article to the newspaper.

"But I always do." He said in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, I know. That is why you have had to work on the weekends this whole month." She said glancing at him as she turned her attention back to the screen. "Besides, I didn't want you to have to work this weekend because I want to spend time with you." She said with a little pout on her face.

"Fine, you win. But next time tell me." He said getting her to look at him again.

"Ok, I will." She said closing her lap top and placing it on the floor next to the couch.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"The Wedding Date." She responded turning her body towards him and crossing her legs. He pulled her legs out so they were lying across his lap and pulled her body on his lap. He was now sitting in her spot and she was rested up against his chest as they watched the movie.

"I didn't get my welcome home kiss." He said after minutes of them watching the movie. The movie was on T.V so it was now a commercial.

"Sorry, bathroom break." She said with a teasing smile as she got up and rushed to the bathroom. Logan thought it was about time for dinner anyway and got up to order a pizza, cheesy bread and cinnamon bread. He knew that Rory wouldn't be happy with just the pizza.

"I ordered dinner." He said as she came back into the room.

"Good, I'm starving." She said sitting back down on the couch.

"I thought you would be." He said.

"Hey, you changed!" She said as she noticed he was no longer in his tux from work but was now in a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms, just like her and an old Yale t-shirt also like her.

"Yes I did captain obvious!" he said sarcastically.

"I just hadn't noticed." She said.

"So do I get that kiss now?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, you just made fun of me!"

"How did I make fun of you?"

"You called me captain obvious!" she argued back.

"That's not making fun of you! I just declared you captain to everything obvious!" he tried to say with a serious face, although it was failing.

"It's not what you said, it's the way you said it." She said quoting herself from the first debate they had when they first met. She had remembered it being over the way he talked to her friend Marty.

"And how did I say it, Rory from sophomore year at Yale?" He said with a smile, knowing as well that she was quoting herself from the Yale years.

"Ha, you noticed that too?" she said referring to the quote.

"Of course! I remember everything you have said to me." He responded with a smirk.

"Yeah right. Nice try, you still don't get your kiss." She said with an annoyed look.

"Mean!" he yelled.

"Hey, it's what you get." She said as he put on a hurt act and crossed his arms.

After about fifteen minutes, Rory had forgotten about the little fake fight they were having.

"Would you be my wedding date to a wedding of my friends if we didn't know each other?" she asked from her side of the couch.

"If it meant that I would be treated better than I am now I would." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up." She said lying down on her stomach and resting her head on his chest. He melted to her touch and wrapped his arms around her, forgetting the little fight too.

"Yes I would be your wedding date, as long as I got to spend time with you, that's all that matters." He said looking down at her, hoping to get that kiss he had been waiting for.

She leaned her head up and pecked his lips lightly, not wanting to give into him fully.

"No, that's not fair. You can't tease me Rory." He said.

"You are such a baby, I'm just having a little fun." She said with a laugh as she placed her lips back on his and gave him a full kiss that he deepened and turned into a full make out session.

"Happy?" she said as she pulled away in need of air.

"Very." He said out of breath, he placed one more kiss on her lips then turned back to the movie.

They had missed the climax of the movie, when Kat gets mad at Nick but the scene that they were watching now was when the father was telling Kat about the article he had read about woman choosing their own love life.

"Do you think woman choose their own love life?" Logan asked her referring to the movie while he looked down at her beautiful face as her chocolate hair framed it.

"Yeah." She said looking back at the movie.

"Really? So what love life did you choose?" he asked.

"I choose you." She stated as if that told him everything.

"Elaborate your answer please Ace, what kind of love life am I?" he asked.

"I choose commitment, a long term relationship with the potential of being a lifetime relationship. I choose love and loving you." She said with a sweet smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Ace." He said before leaning his head down to kiss her deeply again. She had said _lifetime relationship _Logan thought to himself, it made him happy to hear those words from her.Logan wondered if that had meant that she was ready to get engaged. They had been together forever it seemed, he had waited to ask again like he told her he would. Maybe he should rethink his weekend plans, he thought.

They were pulled out of the passionate kiss they were sharing when they heard the doorbell ring. Logan got up to pay and get the pizza as Rory headed to the kitchen.

They got their plates and pizza ready as they settled back on the couch to finish up _The Wedding Date. _Both of them hoped that next time they witnessed a wedding, that it would be their own.

There's a nice little fluffy filler chapter to help you get through the week!! I promise a nice long chapter this weekend! How many pages on word do you think is long enough? Because I normally fill about 4 or 5 sometimes 6 pages with these chapters, so let me know how many to make it a long one. I have tried 8 with my other story too, it just doesn't seem long though. Ok, well hope you all enjoyed the chapter, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The Special Touch

**Hey Everyone!! Sorry I didn't update this past weekend, I was a little busy. Well I don't have school for the rest of the week, so I thought it would be a good time to update this story!! I am so sorry for promising to update this past weekend, but I got so busy. Sorry!! This will probably be the last chapter for a while, because I have spring break next week and I am leaving for Florida on Saturday! Hope this will make you all very happy and last you until the next update!! Please review!!!**

**Chapter 13**

Logan had the whole weekend planned, and a proposal to Rory planned. He wanted it to be perfect, she deserved that. Something unique and in a way she would never forget. Hiding it in any food, drink or anything was so cheesy and dangerous to Rory. He didn't want to take her to a fancy dinner, or take a walk through the central park for everyone to see, Rory wouldn't want it that way. He needed to think of a better way to do it this time, a _perfect_ way to ask the _perfect _girl for him to marry him and be his for the rest of their lives.

Before when he asked her when she graduated he was nervous. Standing up and asking her to marry him was the hardest thing for him and he was so nervous that night, today he didn't feel nervous at all. He had planned it all, and hopefully when she woke up it would work out fine.

He called Honor and Steph to see if they would mind taking Rory shopping or to go see a movie. He only told Honor what he was planning and setting up, he knew that Steph couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. Honor and Steph both agreed that they would find something for the girls to do, while Logan got ready. They were set to go out around lunch time, it was only eight in the morning and Logan was lying there with Rory, her still asleep and him going through everything in his mind for the day to make sure it all went according to planned.

As he was lying there, he felt her move. She was in his arms; like she was every night and he looked down at her to see if she was waking up or if she was just stirring a little. Her bright blue eyes met his and a smile crept up on his lips. He couldn't help it when he was with her or when he just simply looked at her, he smiled. Whenever they got in their stupid fights he always seemed to lose and back down, by smiling at her. He was a sucker for her, and saying he was whipped was so far from describing how crazy he was about her. He had been whipped in college, but now he was crazy in love.

"You're up already?" she asked as she registered that he must have been up for a while now.

"I have been." He responded still with a goofy smile.

"Why didn't you get up then?"

"I didn't want to wake you; you looked so cute and peaceful." He said noticing her blush a little.

"You could have woken me up." She said turning to face him better.

"Yeah, I could have. But I didn't want to."

"So how long have you been up?" she asked with a smile, he always found ways to make her happy.

"About an hour." He stated as if it wasn't that long.

"Logan!" she said hitting him playfully.

"Ow! What?" he said confused as to why she hit him.

"Why didn't you wake me? You have been sitting here the whole hour, awake and bored."

"I haven't been bored. I have been thinking, and holding you. Nothing else matters unless I have you in my arms." He said sweetly.

"Oh that is so cheesy Huntzberger." She said with a look of disgust to his cheesy line.

"Whatever Gilmore, you're the one who fell for my cheesy lines."

"I did. But you had some good ones when we were college, you must have lost your touch." She said with a smile pushing off of the bed and walking off to the kitchen.

"I have not lost my touch." Logan said following her to the coffee maker.

"Baby, it's ok. You have me now, you won me over you don't have to worry about rather or not you have lost the touch, although you have."

"I have not!" he said in a higher octave. He couldn't believe Rory had said that he had lost his touch!

Rory was joking of course, but she planned on making sure Logan didn't know that yet.

"Logan, it's ok. Like I said I love you for you, no matter what." She said with her own cheesy line, she turned back to the coffee pot to poor herself a cup of coffee and hiding the smile on her face from Logan.

"I can't believe you! I have not _lost_ my touch!"

"Logan, it was bound to happen. You are no longer a play boy. You work, you have a future, you no longer have that much of a charm and you've lost your touch a bit, but I still love you." She said turning to him and hiding her smile this time with her coffee mug.

"Whatever, I'm going to prove to you that I still have it!" he said walking over to where she was standing and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Ok, you do that babe." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I will, just watch me." He said with a smile.

"Oh ok, I believe you." She said looking at him, he was standing really close to her and she couldn't help but get lost in his chocolate eyes.

He bent down and kissed her sweetly, and then it turned passionately.

Rory realizing that she had to get ready for her girls' day pushed Logan away a little, even though she really didn't want to.

"What?" he asked a little out of breath.

"Nothing, as much as I want to stay here and continue to do this, I have to go get ready." She said glancing over at the clock.

"Oh that's right, for the girls' day you're having, instead of spending time with me. Even though I never get the weekends off, and this is the first one I have had off in a while." Logan said with a pout, even though he wanted to spend the day with her, he knew that this was all his plan, but he didn't want her to suspect something was going on.

"I am not going to fall for that Huntzberger! You are using the pouting method on the person who created it, and guess what? I'm not going to fall for it. You are spending the day with Colin and Finn, so don't give me that crap." She said with a smile.

He was going to be spending the day with Colin and Finn but only because they were going to help him set everything up. He was going to propose to her quietly and personally in their apartment, and there needed a lot to be done.

"Fine, but I get you all to myself when you get home." he said with a smirk.

"Fine Huntzberger, you win that one. But only because of that damn smirk of yours, you better have something good planned." She said walking off to the bedroom to take a shower.

'_Oh I do!' _was what Logan thought to himself as he sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen to enjoy his coffee and read the newspaper.

Rory got ready and decided on a cute summery dress, since it was the beginning of summer. It was white and spaghetti strapped. It fit her perfectly, bringing out her body highlights. Her hair and eyes looked beautiful with the dress. Her hair was curled loosely over her shoulders, and her make up was very natural. She came out of the bedroom and saw that Logan was still reading the newspaper, but now it was _New York Times_. She remembered that she had just finished writing an article about love, and she had mentioned Logan and hers' relationship a lot, not mentioning the names of course.

"How do I look?" she said slipping into her favorite pair of flip flops she had just gotten out for the weather.

"Amazing!" he said as he looked up from her article and looked at her from head to toe, she looked incredible. "But aren't you just having a girls' day? Why do you have to look so amazing?" he asked placing the paper down.

"Well, I can't help it. It's in the genes, it comes with the eyes. Also, the fact that I just might find another guy today." She said joking with him again.

"Ah, so the truth comes out. I'm that easily replaced, huh?" he asked knowing she was just joking.

"Well, yeah. Now that you are losing your touch!" she said sitting next to him.

"I am not!" he said.

"Are too!" she said debating back.

"Don't you have to be some where?" he asked with a joking smile.

"Oh, not so sad to see me leave anymore, I see how it is." She said with a pretend hurt look.

"No, of course not. It's just I have a lot to do." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure you do. Just don't get too carried away with the guys' today, you still have to find a way to make me believe that you still have that special "touch" I supposedly fell for." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, ok. I read your article." He said with a smile. "Looks like according to your article I haven't lost the touch" he said.

"Whatever, you so have, where does it say in there that you haven't?" she said knowing there was no exact place where she said that.

"Ok I will quote you! '_He finds ways to surprise everyday, our relationship is never boring. Our love is never dull but filled with entertainment towards each other' _What do you have to say about that?" he said slapping the newspaper a little.

"That just because we entertain each other doesn't mean you haven't lost your way with words, or those little trips or dates we use to go on! What do you have to say about _that_?" she asked.

"That we are older now, and don't date. We are in love." He said.

"Whatever, you have so lost your touch. No matter what my article says."

"Well I loved the article, it was very sweet. You always have a way with words Gilmore, if only you worked for my paper." He said with a small smile.

"Maybe someday I will." She said while standing up and getting ready to leave.

"So what time are you getting home from your crazy day?" he asked.

"Depends, what time are you going to prove to me that you still have that touch?" she said from across the room, by the door.

"Be back by five at least, Gilmore." He said walking over to her. "And don't let other guys' hit on you." He said with a playful smile.

"Goodness Logan, they won't ok?" she asked.

"And why not? You look gorgeous!" he said placing his hands on her waist.

"Because I am taken." She said.

"Other guys' don't know that." He stated.

"Yes they do." She said.

"How would they know?" he asked.

"Because they can just tell." She said placing her arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

"Well that's a good thing." He said shivering from her playing with his hair; it caused goose bumps to appear on his skin.

"Why is that a good thing?" she asked.

"Because, then I don't have to worry too much."

"Oh I see." She said smiling.

"I love you." He said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too." She said returning the look.

Logan couldn't take it anymore, she looked beautiful and she was so close to him, he leaned down and kissed her. Deeply and passionately, causing minutes to tick by and them loose track of time, until they heard the buzz come from their door.

"That's Honor and Steph." Rory said looking at him in the eyes again.

"You just ruined the moment by bringing up my sister and one of my best friends." Logan said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I didn't ruin the kiss." She said walking away from him and letting Honor and Steph in.

"Hey Rory, Logan! Ready Ror?" Honor asked.

"Yeah, I am. Let me grab my purse." She said making her way back over to Logan and reaching behind him to her purse, which he thought he was going to get another kiss, but he didn't. He grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her back to him.

"What?" she asked.

"I want another kiss." He said, placing his lips on hers. He would have taken it further but with the other two ladies in the room, he decided against it.

"I love you." He said after they pulled away.

"I love you too. Practice working on your special touch! I'm sure Finn will let you practice on him!" she said pulling away knowing he would probably tickle or get back at her some other way if she was close enough."

"Take her away ladies!" he said giving a wink to Honor.

"We sure will!"

"Be back by five Ace!" He yelled out the door to her.

"I will babe, have fun!" she said giving him a smile and turning around. He wanted to pull her back and kiss her, but he knew he didn't have time for that. He had to get the guys over, set up the balloons, get everything ready and be showered and dressed by five.

Rory and the girls left and went to lunch after leaving Rory's apartment. They planned on catching a movie a total chick flick; _P.S. I love you, _then doing some shopping, and then returning home to their guys'.

"I read the book, so I really want to see how much they changed." Rory said referring to the movie they were going to see.

"The books always better." Honor said while she ate her lunch.

"I know, but still if it's anything like the book, then we are going to need Kleenex." Rory said taking a sip of her water.

"Oh no." Steph said, she loved romantic and sappy love stories, but she hated crying.

"It's ok, I brought tons of them!" Rory said.

The girls saw the movie and were blubbering messes through out the whole movie. Their makeup was smeared and they looked like a mess. They went to the bathroom and reapplied their make up. Now off to shopping. They spent plenty of time picking out outfits for the summer and left each store with one more bag then they went in there with.

Meanwhile back at the apartment a drunken Finn was tying string to a balloon and having great difficulty. Colin and Logan had already finished with their bunch of balloons and placing everything together. They had purple lilacs all over the apartment too, Rory's favorite. And they were almost done. It was now four o clock and Logan still needed to shower.

"Why don't you go get ready? I'll clean up the rest of the mess we made and finish the balloons and get Finn out of here." Colin said.

"Thanks man. Ok, I'll go get ready." He said.

Logan took a shower then became a little anxious and nervous and couldn't figure out what to wear, so he had to call Colin in to help him. They settled on a dress shirt and dress pants but no tux, which was a little too much.

"Thank you so much Colin. I mean it. I couldn't have done all of this with out you." Logan said.

"No problem at all. I was happy to help, I realize that Finn didn't do much, but hey he provided some entertainment, and he is still dressed so it all worked out." Colin said with a laugh.

"True." Logan said with a little laughter in his voice.

"All right man, we are leaving. Call me whenever you get a chance, which hopefully that won't be for a couple days if you know what I mean." Colin said while wiggling his eye brows.

"I do, and I will call you." Logan said closing the door after finishing his goodbyes to his friends.

Rory was tired of shopping, and Logan was expecting her home soon. The girls had finished shopping and were now dividing up and getting in separate cabs. Honor hugged Rory and told her to call her later, and then they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Rory's cab stopped in front of the apartment and Rory stepped out excited to be back home with Logan. She enjoyed her day, she hadn't spent time with either Honor or Steph in a while so it was nice to see them again and spend time with them, but she had missed Logan.

She was surprised that when she was standing outside of the apartment door, that there were no other noises on the other side. No Finn yelling, or music blasting or even the murmurs of the TV, it was silent. She entered cautiously and placed her purse down on the table by the door. She called out for Logan but got no response. She began to worry as to where he was.

She went over to the living room to see if he was in there or if there was a message from him, because you couldn't see the living room from the front door. When she entered the living room she was amazed and shocked. There were eleven balloons standing there making an isle way, five on each side of her and one all by itself at the end of the isle. The colors varied; pink then red going back and forth with the last one being purple, she couldn't help but notice that there were also purple lilacs in different areas around the room.

Rory had so many feelings rushing through her; she was confused, shocked, amazed, curious but something else, she was happy and she had no clue why yet.

She went up to the first balloon on the right and saw that there were little cards on each of them. The first one she picked up read _"May our last kisses be many years from now and taste of one another's lips." _Rory confused as to what it meant continued on to the next one.

_"I would rather have one smell of her hair or one touch of her hand than an eternity without it." _Read the next one she picked up. She knew that these were love quotes that he didn't make up; they were too cheesy to be his. But they also seemed to be true she thought. She continued on.

_"When you love a woman, you see your world inside her eyes."_ She tried to understand what he was trying to say as she continued to read them. Finally as she reached the last three, the two on her side and the last one at the end of the isle, she began to understand it a little.

_"And ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."_ Read the third to last one, Rory knowing that it was referring to the time when he had to go away to London. _True love can blind you but at the same time if you let it, it can also open your eyes."_ Read the second to last. She knew what that one meant referring to them. She remembered how Logan told her one time that he didn't know that he loved her when he did because he was blinded by how much he did love her. That balloon and saying was the second to last one on her left, the final pink one. The only one left was the purple one standing right in front of her.

"_Those cheesy quotes may have made you laugh or smile or cry, but I mean everything they say. I tried writing my own lines about our love and relationship but I couldn't come up with anything clever. You were always the one who could play around with words and make everything sound perfect. So this card is me telling you everything I wanted to try to convey through the other cards. Simply, I love you. With no doubt in my mind I know that you are the one for me. You make me smile when I'm angry, you make me forget about everything going on in the world and just focus on us. I have never stopped loving you since I first debated with you in the hallway outside your dorm, when you were hanging up posters of that really old dude. I thought you were taken of course by him and felt a huge relief when I found out you weren't. I always tried to come off as if I didn't care about anything or anyone, but the moment I met you Rory Gilmore, I could only think and care about you. I love you with all my heart, and I truly don't deserve you and I will always know that. I no longer want you to be my girlfriend…"_

_Love,_

_Logan_

Rory was confused. She had tears running over her cheeks while she read the card; she had to continuously wipe them away so she could continue reading it. She couldn't understand the last part, _were they breaking up?_ She wondered. She didn't understand. Why would he go through all this trouble just to break up with her?

"What?" she mumbled under her breath to herself trying to think out loud. She turned her back to the final balloon and looked at all of the others, trying to see if she missed anything.

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore." She heard Logan say, she turned around and saw him climb out of the little closet he had been hiding in.

Logan noticing her tear filled eyes and tearstained cheeks realized that she didn't understand, but that she had been touched by each card, just like he wanted. "I want you to be my wife." He said softly whipping her tears away.

"What?" she said again as she stared up at him.

Logan got down on his knee in front of her.

"I love you Rory Gilmore, I know I have screwed up many times before, but I know that I never want to be with out you or loose you. You make my life whole, you make _me_ whole. I look forward everyday to waking up to you, and coming home to you. You are the only highlight to coming home from a hectic day at work. My life would not be complete with out you. I want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. I want to have kids with you and grow old with you. I don't care what anyone else thinks, I love you. And I know that I want a future with you. Will you marry me?" he asked with his own tears in his eyes.

Rory crying again because of his speech couldn't manage to say anything. She realized that Logan was waiting for an answer and managed to speak again.

"Yes!" she cried loud enough for him to hear but still softly. "I will marry you Logan Huntzberger!" she said to him as she nodded with a bright smile.

Once Logan heard her say yes he got up quickly and picked her up off of her feet and twirled her around the room. They were so happy. He placed her on the ground again and pulled the last balloon over.

"I guess you didn't see this." He said with a bright smile. He pulled the string on the balloon out and showed her the ring that was tied to it.

"No, I didn't." she said with a smile. The ring was gorgeous. It was a big sparkling diamond that glittered and twinkled, the band around it was white gold and it had little diamonds all over it. It was the perfect ring for her, and when Logan placed it on her finger it fit perfectly. "Do you have an eye for ring sizes too?" she asked referring to when they went to the LDB and he told her he had an eye for dress sizes.

"Yes." He stated with a smile at her reaction to the ring. "Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Logan, I _love_ it and I love you." She said with a smile that just wouldn't go away.

"I love you too Rory." He said still holding her. He couldn't take it anymore he needed to kiss his fiancé. She needed it too; they closed the little space between them and got lost in a deep, passionate never ending kiss.

After standing there for a time unknown Rory pulled back.

"What?" Logan asked confused as to why she stopped kissing him.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she said hitting him playfully.

"How? What did I do?" He asked really confused.

"The way you left the last card, I thought you wanted to break up." She said in a little voice.

"Never, ever would I want to do that Ace. I'm holding on to you for the rest of my life, and that ring is never coming off, I can promise you that. Also that I will always love you." He said returning to their kiss she stopped.

Coming up for air Rory looked into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"That you haven't lost your touch after all." She said with a teasing smile.

"Thank you!" he said.

"I love you so much." She said gazing at him.

"I love you too." He said.

They spent their night busy with many activities, they had a candle light dinner that they barely made it through, and the rest of the evening was spent in their bedroom. Colin and Honor didn't get a phone call for a couple days needless to say.

**There you all go!! THEY ARE ENGAGED!! I hope you liked it! This chapter was REALLY long and I am so sick of typing. Hehe. But I figured this made up for me being late. I hope you all enjoyed it!! PLEASE review!!!! I love hearing from you all! Sorry again for updating late. Does this make up for it??**


	14. Gilmore Girls never eat Fruit

Thank you everyone for the reviews

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews!! I loved reading each and every one of them! It means a lot to me that some of you think that I have captured the characters well, because I have tried very hard to do so. I also wanted to think of a way that Rory should be proposed to, not at a big fancy dinner or anything like that but in a way that was cute and totally private. Thank you again and enjoy this next chapter!**_

**Chapter 14**

Rory woke up the next morning before Logan. She lay awake in Logan's arms naked from the previous night's activities. It took her a while to realize what had all happened, like it normally would have in the early light of the morning. Once she replayed it all in her head a bright smile appeared on her face as she looked down at the ring on her left hand. It twinkled as the bright New York sun hit it and made it shine. She stared gazing at it and got lost in her own thoughts that she didn't feel Logan begin to shift around next to her.

"You're not regretting the answer you gave me, are you?" he asked a little concerned as he looked down at her. He was happy the moment he woke up, remembering the previous night, he was even happier when he felt Rory still in his arms, but when he saw her looking down at her ring he couldn't see her face so he became nervous.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up. Of course I'm not rethinking it. I just love the ring." She said turning around and happily looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive, unless that's what you want."

"Not at all Ace." He stated with a bright smile. "I'm glad you like the ring. The moment I saw it I knew it was perfect for you."

"It's not the same one." She stated as she stared up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean it's not the same ring as the one you proposed with a year and a half ago."

"No, it's not. I figured that ring gave me bad luck, and this one was so much more like you. I wanted you to get the perfect ring and one you wouldn't be disappointed about." He said staring down at her with love filled eyes.

"Logan, I love the ring. The last one did not bring you bad luck. I just wasn't ready then, or that was what I thought at the time."

"I'm glad you love the ring Rory." Logan said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"What did you do with the last one?" she asked curious.

"I still have it, it can be a memory that we tell our children. _Daddy proposed to mommy at her college graduation and she said no because she wasn't ready and daddy wasn't really thinking that well at that time." _Logan said picturing telling their children the story.

"Logan! We can not tell them that!" she said shocked as to how Logan had said it.

"Why not? It's true." He said.

"But that's not how we can say it. They'll think that I didn't love you then." She said thinking about the future story they would pass on to their kids.

"No, they'll think that I rushed you and didn't give you time. It was my fault after all." Logan said.

"No it wasn't." Rory solemnly responded. It hurt her to know that Logan blamed himself. "We agreed that it was just a bad timing."

"Fine, we'll tell them that." He said with a smile now, lightening the mood.

"So you are already thinking of the stories we are going to share with our children?" Rory said with a teasing smile. Logan would have never imagined thinking that way three or four years ago, and Rory knew that.

"Yes I have. I know a big change for me since my past times, but when you have someone amazing come into your life you realize, like I did, that you don't want to live without them. And don't say that is a cheesy line, because I know it is but it's the way I feel." he said with a smile.

"I love you Logan." She said in a sweet voice.

"I love you." Logan responded then kissed her sweetly.

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn. Lorelai speaking, the person who is going to murder Michel and Kirk both before the day is over." Lorelai said in a cheerful voice.

"Mom, what if this was a customer who wanted to stay there calling?" Rory said to her mom. Logan and her had spent the morning being lazy and just enjoyed being in love and engaged. They stayed in bed for a couple hours, ate breakfast showered and now they were just relaxing getting ready to tell people their happy news. Rory decided that her mom should be the first to know, so she called her up first.

"Well it wasn't." Lorelai said.

"Good thing too, so what did Kirk and Michel do now?"

"Well, we have the bicyclist here again." Lorelai said as if that explained everything.

"Right because it is now the beginning of summer and they always bike around the town. I didn't know they were doing that again." Rory said thinking more out loud then to her mom.

"You'd think they wouldn't since Taylor got mad the first time, but he did. So they are staying here, again. Of course Michel being the germaphobe he is has gotten Clorox wipes out and been handing them out to the entire group. Leaving them in their rooms, and he rushes over after they touch something and wipes the area down, I mean I understand a little. They are gross and keeping the place germ free is great, but they are starting to get offended and of course he won't stop so I have angry bicyclist getting ready to run me over." Lorelai said telling Rory the whole story and being a little more dramatic than what called for.

"Oh I see. He had a problem with that last time too didn't he?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't start it till the end and they were all leaving. Now they just got here and as they were checking in he handed out the little car sized wipes and then once they walked away he would curse and tell them how disgusting they were in French. He is just pushing my buttons." Lorelai said.

"How do you know what he is saying in French? You don't speak French."

"Well, that is what I am assuming."

"Never assume things mother, what about Kirk? What is he doing?" Rory said. It was hard for her to tell her the good news because her mom had opened up with her life this conversation so Rory was trying really hard not to tell her until she was done venting. Rory looked over at Logan, who was sitting next to her, as he gave her a face as to ask what was going on. Rory just smiled and continued listening to her mom.

"Well, Kirk has decided that since the bicyclists are here he should start his own bicycling service. So he is lingering around the Inn trying to sell air pumps, tires, and his own bike. He won't leave and every day he has more crap. I seriously have no clue where he is getting it from; I know he isn't buying the stuff because the dude has no money. He doesn't have a steady job; he goes from one weird phase to the other. I just can't wait till the bikers leave." Lorelai said into the phone frustrated with all that was going on.

"I'm sorry mom." Rory said a little distracted. Logan who had heard her mother babbling decided that since Rory was half listening anyway he would entertain her. He got closer to her and planted little kisses on her collarbone, Rory's ticklish spot. Rory realizing what he was doing tried to push him off, but that didn't do anything. She tried to muffle her laugh but that failed and she ended up bursting in laughter and yelling at Logan to get off.

"Should I let you go?" Lorelai said with a little laughter in her voice.

"No mom sorry, just Logan was acting like a child!" she said loudly so Logan would get the hint to get off.

"So, what's new with you two?" Lorelai asked casually.

"Well mom, we actually have some big news." Rory said. Logan realizing that she was about to tell her mom the news took the hint and sat back down on his side of the couch.

"What is it? Are you pregnant?" Lorelai asked.

"No mom. I'm not pregnant."

"But you had fruit last time we went shopping." Lorelai reminded her daughter.

"Mom I had an apple, that isn't that big of a deal." She said avoiding Logan's gaze.

"Honey I ate apples non stop when I was pregnant with you!" she stated.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant ok?"

"Sure honey. Whatever you say, if that's not the big news then what is?"

"Well I don't want to tell you right now, we should tell you in person." Rory said not wanting to tell her mom over the phone.

"I can't believe you have news that you aren't going to tell me. But you let me babble on about Kirk and Michel when you had something to talk about."

"Well, you needed to vent." Rory stated still not looking at Logan.

"Ok, so you want to meet up for dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, where?"

"Well, I have to work late tonight so you and Logan can come by here if you want." Lorelai said.

"Sounds good mom, we'll see you then." Rory said happily.

"Ok sweets. Bye." Lorelai said into the phone.

"Bye mom." Rory said before hanging up.

"What?" Rory asked as she finally looked at Logan who had a surprised look on his face.

"You ate an apple?" he asked, Gilmore Girls _never_ ate fruit.

"Yes ok? It wasn't that big of a deal." Rory said looking him in the eye so he would understand.

"But your mom only ate fruit when she was pregnant with you." Logan stated.

"It was only an apple, and how do you know that?"

"She told me when we started getting serious. She told me the whole story so that if you ever ate fruit I would know something was up."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that Logan."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you don't." she stated.

"Look Rory, if you think you're pregnant then that's fine just tell me. I'll be happy. I mean it might be sooner than we were planning but it shouldn't matter now that we're engaged." Logan said with sweet caring eyes.

"Logan don't worry ok? I'm not late." She said hoping he would understand.

"Ok, but if you are I want you to tell me Rory." He said sweetly.

"Ok Logan." She said grabbing his hand and caressing it. "We've been safe, so it shouldn't matter." Rory said with a smile. She didn't want to tell Logan, but she had been late for about a week now. She didn't think she was pregnant and she didn't want to freak Logan out for nothing.

**There you go!! There is that chapter! I know kinda a cliff hanger! I am hoping to get tons of reviews though! So press the GO button!! Thank you for reading!! **


	15. The Curse is over

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Seriously you are all awesome who reviewed! Thank you so much you guys really make me happy when I see those reviews. In fact I have never gotten a deep case of writers block, I mean I have kinda been lost about where I want my story and sometimes I just have no clue what I want to write, but I have always written up something and the reason is because of you guys! You are all wonderful! Thank you! All of you were either surprised or happy with the last chapter, so I am going to continue and you can guys can find out what is going to happen…or at least for now…enjoy! **

**Chapter 15**

Logan and Rory were driving out to Stars Hollow so they could have dinner with Lorelai and share their big, wonderful news with her. Something had been bothering Rory all day since Logan and her had the conversation about her possibly being pregnant. She had a weird feeling about how Logan had reacted, and it was bothering her.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked puzzled as he looked over at her.

"Uh, what?" she asked not fully sure of what he had said.

"What are you thinking about? You looked like you were in a deep thought." He said as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Oh, um it's nothing." She lied unsure if she wanted him to know or not.

Logan picked her left hand up that was lying on her knee and brought it up to his lips to kiss it softly. "Tell me, what's on your mind?" he asked knowing her too well.

"I was just thinking about earlier, and the conversation we had after I got off the phone with my mom." She said looking out of her window.

"About you being pregnant? What about it?" he asked turning onto a side street, a short cut to the hollow.

"I'm not pregnant, but yeah about that conversation."

"Ok, what about it?" he asked looking over at her.

"You lied." She stated as if this explained everything circulating through her creative brain.

"What do you mean I lied?" he asked confused.

"You said you would be happy and fine if I was pregnant, but I know you. You wouldn't be." She said focusing her attention on the each tree that passed by. It was a cooler summer evening, perfect for the car windows to be rolled down and the sun roof to be back, it was perfect Connecticut weather.

"Well, Rory I mean yeah I wouldn't be thrilled about it. I mean I don't want our first kid to be a mistake. I want us to get married, spend as many years together with it just being us and then have kids. I always thought maybe we would move out of the city and maybe live near your mom so then our kids could have a mixture of your childhood and also mine. But if you were pregnant then I would love the child no matter what, and I will be here for you no matter what. We would go through it together and handle it." he said glancing over at Rory's loving blue eyes at all the right moments.

"That's sweet Logan. So you would freak out? Because I would, I mean we just got engaged and I was thinking of switching jobs and it's kinda crazy to have a kid right now." She said freaking out just thinking about it, but also for another reason that Logan didn't even know yet.

"Would it make you happy if I said I would freak out?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes." She said with a genuine smile.

"Then yes, I would freak out." He said looking at her.

"Ok and Logan?"

"Yeah."

"I lied to you too earlier today."

"Now what are you talking about Ace?" he asked.

"I am late." She said guiltily.

Logan didn't say anything for a few minutes; he just stared at the road ahead of him; stopping and turning when necessary. Rory let go of Logan's hands and stared out her own window, figuring that Logan was probably mad at her, and she really couldn't blame him. She shouldn't have kept it a secret from him.

Logan, realizing that there was no longer that familiar warm hand in his looked over at Rory. He hadn't realized how long he had been quiet, he then discovered that he hadn't responded to her last statement and she probably thought he was mad at her. He picked her hand back up and right when he did he felt that familiar spark between them and his cold hand had been warmed up instantly.

Rory feeling his hand back in hers looked up at him with a confused look.

"We'll figure it out." He said trying to comfort her and himself. He was freaked a little, but he also knew that they would figure it out and everything would be fine.

Rory smiled up at him loving him more that he had said that. He was an amazing man, and she was lucky to be engaged to him.

Finally after an hour drive to Stars Hollow, they were now at The Dragonfly Inn; ready for dinner and excited to share their news.

"Off spring, is that you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes it is crazy lady!" Rory yelled back to her mom from the front foyer that she and Logan were standing in. They removed their coats and walked to the kitchen where the second Lorelai would be found.

"I've missed you kid!" Lorelai said pulling Rory into a hug.

"Hey Logan!" Lorelai said moving onto him and giving him a hug. She now approved of Logan, knowing now that she couldn't hold on to Rory forever and that he made her daughter happy.

"Hey Lorelai, how's the Inn?" he asked making conversation.

"It's good, it's still standing as you can see." She said looking around the building to emphasize her words.

"I think you've broken you're curse." Rory said.

"I think so too, although I was there much longer then I have been here, so it's only time until it comes back." Lorelai said picking up on what her daughter meant.

"Ok, I'm lost. What is your curse?" Logan asked confused about the Gilmore Girls current topic.

"Well, before my mom opened the Dragonfly she was in charge of another Inn called The Independence Inn_,_ owned by our dear friend Mia." Rory said looking at Logan to see if he had caught on a bit, he nodded slightly and she continued. "Well, when I was a baby my mom went to Mia and asked her for a job, whilst holding me in her arms and so Mia gave us a little place to stay and gave my mom a job as a maid, and then after years of working there she became close friends with Mia as did I and mom was then the manager. But then the place caught on fire and it burned just a little, but enough to damage it, so they closed it and mom opened the Dragonfly."

"So, I've always thought that I was cursed." Lorelai said finishing it up.

"I see. Well Lorelai I don't think you'll have a problem keeping this place up." Logan said.

"Well thank you Logan." Lorelai said. "Let's go eat now, I'm starving!" she said as she led them to the dinning room.

"What's on the menu tonight mom?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea, Sookie's surprised." Lorelai asked.

The three engaged in conversation through out the night, until towards the end Lorelai remembered the reason for the dinner.

"As much as I love chatting and spending time with my lovely daughter and her boyfriend, I believe there was something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, kinda knowing what it was. Logan had asked her permission again to marry Rory, but that was back in December.

"We can't come and visit you?" Rory asked half hurt.

"No, you can but not when you tell me you want to have dinner because you have something special to tell me and you've made me wait all day." Lorelai retorted.

Rory looked at Logan and he nodded sweetly back.

"Mom, Logan and I are engaged!" Rory said happily.

Although Lorelai had an idea, hearing her little daughter say it to her and seeing the excitement on her face made Lorelai happy and teary eyed.

"I'm so happy and excited for you guys!" Lorelai said getting up and embracing her daughter into a hug.

"Thanks mom!" Rory said with tears of joy on her cheeks.

"Thank you for making my daughter happy Logan." Lorelai whispered into her soon to be son-in-law's ear as she hugged him.

"Thank you for letting me." He whispered back.

She stepped back and looked him in the eye, knowing he was truly happy and in love with her daughter. She gave his arm a squeeze and flashed him a smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys. When are you telling your grandparents and the Huntzberger's?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, we don't know yet. It just happened last night and I don't know how to tell them that I don't want a "society wedding", I want my own." Rory said. "We want to plan it to our liking, not theirs." Rory said explaining to her mom, even though Lorelai knew best what her daughter was talking about.

"Well, I'll come with you to the Gilmore's; I'll make sure they don't kill you guys." Lorelai said half jokingly.

"Oh, thanks mom." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Your welcome." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry mom, but it's getting kinda late. We should start heading home, it takes an hour to get to New York City and if it gets any later we will hit a lot of traffic." Rory said sadly seeing the evening coming to an end.

"Oh, I understand honey. Thanks for joining me for dinner and I'm so happy for you guys'!" Lorelai said hugging each of them individually.

"Thanks mom." Rory said as Logan helped her with her coat.

"Call me tomorrow!" Lorelai said wanting to know all the details on the proposal.

"I will!" Rory yelled as they left the Inn and went to their car.

**Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I was in a little hurry towards the end there. Sorry I didn't get it up yesterday, I was too busy. Here it is though; I hope that cleared a bit up for you guys'. The next chapter Rory will really find out if she is pregnant or not and they will probably either attend the Gilmore's or Huntzberger's which ever one I have time to write. Review please!! **

**OK!! ALSO!! Tell me who you want Lorelai to be with, I have mentioned a husband/boyfriend yet because I haven't been able to decide. So here are your choices…**

**Christopher**

**Luke**

**No one**


	16. Juno

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! I got a lot of them, which I think has more because I asked who Lorelai should be with, but I'll take what I can get. Lol. Ok, so I got a lot of different ones. There were a lot for Christopher and a lot for Luke and only one or two for someone else and the same with the no one option. So I think what I am going to do is pick Luke. I am only picking him because my story that I have written so far has been based on what I think would happen right after the finale, so what I am going to do is have Luke be the choice for Lorelai and keep it like the show. But here is the confusing thing I am doing; I am taking April away, she is not his daughter because she caused and causes so many problems and I don't really like her all that much, ALSO in my story Luke and Lorelai never broke up. Ok? Now Christopher fans don't be mad. I don't favor Luke over Chris; I just think this is the way the show would have gone. I didn't really like Luke towards the end and I did like Chris, but that is complicated also. So here is it. Enjoy and sorry for the long Author note here. :D **

**CHAPTER 16**

Lorelai and Luke were enjoying breakfast together as they normally did every Saturday at the old Gilmore's residence also known as the crap shack. Although now it was no longer the Gilmore residence, but the Dane residence, which it had been now for six months. They eloped to Martha's Vineyard on June 3rd with Rory, Sookie and her parents and the others in the town who had gone to witness it as well. They had a short little ceremony on the beach and then all of them celebrated at a little party after the ceremony. Luke and Lorelai stayed at the Vineyard as the rest of the guest left so they could enjoy their honeymoon. Now they were a blissful newly wed couple and they are happily in love with each other.

"Pass the sugar." Lorelai said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What do you need to put sugar on?" Luke asked curious.

"My fruit." Lorelai answered in a 'duh' voice.

"You aren't supposed to put sugar on your fruit that takes away its nutritious effect." Luke said annoyed.

"Ok, listen. You have been nagging and forcing me to eat fruit because you say it is 'healthy' for me. Correct?" Lorelai asked with her playful bantering.

"Yes Lorelai, but that is with out sugar on it."

"No, we never agreed to that. We just agreed to me eating fruit and to you drinking coffee. Now I don't tell you how to drink your coffee, so you don't tell me how to eat the disgusting fruit." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Fine, whatever but if you get a stroke or your blood clots up don't complain to me." Luke said passing her the sugar and wincing when he saw her dump five spoonfuls all over it.

"Well since you are in such a cheery mood I think I should tell you what we have to do tonight." Lorelai said as she took a bite of her candy fruit.

"What?" Luke asked being prepared for whatever she was going to tell him.

"We have to go to my parents for dinner. Rory and Logan are going to tell them that they are engaged and I told Rory I would be there for her." Lorelai said pulling out her bambi eyes, they weren't as good as Rory's but they always worked on Luke.

"Ok, fine. I have to head to the diner now though." Luke said standing up and taking the sugar with him.

"Hey! Leave the sugar!" she said in a hurt tone.

"No, you don't need anymore."

"Why are you so mean?" Lorelai asked sadly.

"Because I love you." Luke said as he leaned down to her and kissed her lips softly.

"You better." She said after he pulled away.

"No more coffee either." Luke said as he left the house.

"No promises!" She yelled out to him as the door shut and she poured herself another cup.

"Are you nervous?" Logan asked as he opened the passenger door for Rory.

"Uhm, no not really. I mean you're parents are going to be the ones I will have to worry about. My grandparents love you, so it shouldn't be bad at all. Are you?" she asked as she finished her rambling.

"Not really Ace. And don't think about my parents. They don't matter." He said as he took her hand and led her to the Gilmore's big front door.

"You know that's a lie, but thank you." She said as she rung the doorbell.

"Rory! Logan! It's so nice to see you." Emily answered and embraced them into hugs.

"It's nice to see you too Grandma." Rory said as Logan helped her out of her coat.

"Cynthia! Come get the coats from our guests!" Emily yelled out as a skinny girl came running with a scared look on her face. Rory gave her a nice soothing smile, knowing her grandma was harsh to her all the time. The girl returned the smile and ran off with their coats.

"Would you guys' like something to drink?" Emily asked.

"I got it Emily." Richard said as he entered the living room.

"Hello Rory and Logan. What would you guys' like to drink?" Richard asked as he stood by the bar.

"I'll have a club soda Grandpa." Rory said sweetly as she sat down on one of the couches and Logan joined her.

"Ok and you Logan?" Richard asked.

"I'll have a scotch neat." Logan said smiling at the family members in front of him.

The door bell rang and the maid scurried over to the door quickly and answered it before Emily could yell at her. Shortly after Lorelai and Luke arrived into the living room.

"Hello Lorelai." Emily said as she smiled at her daughter. "Hello Luke." She said nicely.

"Hey Mom and Dad, how are you?" Lorelai asked.

"We're well Lorelai." Emily said as Richard distributed the drinks to everyone in the living area.

"Thanks Richard." Luke said as he was handed a beer.

"Thanks dad." Lorelai said as she took her gin martini.

"Hey Kid, how's it going?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she stood up to hug her.

"I'm good mom. How are you?" Rory asked as she sat down next to her mom.

"I'm good. Hey Logan." Lorelai said sweetly giving her soon to be son-in-law a hug.

"I'm good Lorelai, how's the Inn?" Logan asked as he took his seat and she returned to sitting by her daughter. Rory and Lorelai were on one couch as Logan and Luke were on the other.

"It's still going good, it's still up anyway." Lorelai said as she shared a laugh with Rory and Logan about their little joke.

"Sorry we're late." Luke said from where he was sitting.

"Yeah sorry, it's my fault." Lorelai said. "Well, actually no its not."

"Yes it is Lorelai." Luke said.

"No, it's not." She said returning the banter.

"Someone tell us what it is that is or isn't Lorelai's fault please, or just simply drop it." Emily said from her chair as Richard was sitting next to her.

"Well, we were driving and we were behind one of those cars that have a "honk if you like Hillary Clinton" sign on the bumper, so I honked."

"Even though I was driving." Luke said as he shared an annoyed look with Logan who could relate to the crazy things the Gilmore Girls have made them do.

"Hush. So anyway I honked and the guy flipped us off and then he slowed down and we had to follow him for like thirty miles so it took us forever to get here." Lorelai explained.

"Do you even like Hillary Clinton?" Emily asked.

"Well, yes and no." Lorelai stated as if everyone knew why and she took a sip of her martini.

"What does that mean Lorelai, you either do or you don't." Richard said.

"Well, I'm all for girl power you know?" Lorelai asked no one in particular.

"But do you believe in the same things she does?" Richard asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't really watch the news so I have no clue what they are." Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory, Logan and Luke snickered to what she had said, but when Emily looked at them they each took a sip of their drink avoiding the deathly stare Emily gave off.

"Oh my…never mind Lorelai." Richard said dropping it.

"Dinner is ready." Cynthia said softly.

"Thank you." Emily said as she got up and headed to the dinning room as the rest of the party followed her.

Small talk was going around the table as they talked about Lorelai's Inn, Luke's Diner, Logan's company and Rory's writing.

"Logan has offered me a job at the company, but I don't know if I want to take yet." Rory said as she talked to her parents and grandparents. Luke wasn't her real dad but he felt like one more than her own did.

"I told her that she wouldn't get any special treatment." Logan said.

"Dirty." Lorelai said as she took a bite of her salad.

"Lorelai please." Emily said from her spot.

Rory and Logan each laughed lightly as Rory's face had turned pink.

"Well, I think you should. It would be great for you guys', you would get to work together and the opportunity would be great." Richard said.

"Yeah, I know I just don't want everyone there to think that the only reason I got the job was because I am dating the boss." Rory said taking a bite of her salad.

"I don't think people will see it that way." Logan said as he took a sip of his wine.

"I'll have to think about it some more." Rory said.

"Anything else new with anyone?" Richard asked looking to Lorelai.

"Nothing new with me dad. The Inn's good, we already talked about that, we are having the sewing festival again in a couple weeks and that's about it." Lorelai said looking at Luke as he nodded in agreement that there was nothing else to talk about with them.

"Well is that it then? No one has anything exciting going on in their lives? That must be a first." Emily said.

"Grandma I guess Logan and I can tell you our news now." Rory said looking at Logan who gave a nod of approval.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Well, Logan and I are getting married!" Rory said. When she told her mom she had tears in her eyes and sounded really excited, but telling her grandparents she knew that she had to keep her emotions inside, since they weren't the same as her mother.

"That's wonderful news!" Emily and Richard both said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Emily asked.

"Because I was waiting for the right time, and also there's something I need to talk to you about." Rory said.

"Well there is a lot we need to talk about; we have a big wedding to plan." Emily said. "The flowers, the place, the cake the decorations…" Emily said going on.

"Actually that's what we want to talk to you about." Rory said.

"What about it?" Emily asked.

"Well, we want to be the ones to plan the wedding. We don't want a big wedding either. We want our friends and close family there. No society people or party, it's not for them it's for us. We want to plan it the way we want to share our day. I hope you can understand that Grandma." Rory said.

"Oh, well. I mean I guess you guys' can do that." Emily said kind of hurt.

"Mom, it's nothing against you. It's just they don't want pointless people they hardly know there. They want people they like and know and they want to plan it the way they have dreamt of it being. It's going to be a special day for them." Lorelai said coming to her daughter's and Logan's defense.

"I understand." Emily said. "Do the Huntzberger's know yet?" Emily asked.

"No they don't." Logan said. "We are telling them tomorrow night."

"Rory you have great planning skills, everyone saw what you did for the DAR so I have no doubt in my mind that you will plan a great wedding for you two. Would you mind if I threw you guys' an engagement party like I did for your mother?" Emily asked.

"That's sounds great Grandma." Rory said pleased with how her grandma was taking it.

"Congratulations you two!" Richard said standing up from the table and going over to Rory to hug her and shake Logan's hand, Emily did the same and then diner was shortly over with and they all left the Gilmore's house.

"That went well." Rory said to her mom, Luke and Logan as they all entered the childhood home for Rory. Logan and Rory decided that they would crash at Luke's and Lorelai's since they were going to be going to the Huntzberger's the next evening and they had nothing to do in the city.

"Surprisingly it did." Lorelai said.

"I'm exhausted though." Luke said.

"Yeah, me too." Logan said.

"What? Come on guys'! We wanted to play rock band!" Lorelai exclaimed to them.

"It's too late. We'll play tomorrow." Luke said.

"Fine, we'll watch a movie instead." Lorelai said to her daughter.

"Ok, party poopers!" Rory said to Logan and Luke.

"Ace, did you just call us 'party poopers?" Logan asked.

"Yes I did."

"How nice of you." Logan said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked.

"To get our bags, remember?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah." Rory said as she stopped teasing him.

"I'm going to bed." Luke said as he gave Lorelai a kiss goodnight and hugged Rory. "Congratulations again guys'." Luke said to both Rory and Logan as he entered the room.

"Thanks Luke." Rory said.

"Thanks man." Logan said as he shook his hand.

"Ok, well I'm going to go change mom and then we'll meet back out here in ten minutes to watch _Juno_?" she asked confirming it.

"You bet. Now we have a queen size bed in your room now because it was Luke's old one, so we don't have to use that other bed and you guys can sleep together, but don't try anything with her Huntz!" Lorelai said as she climbed the stairs to her own room.

Rory and Logan laughed at the insane Lorelai and walked to their own room. Rory changed into her pajamas as Logan got ready for bed as well.

"So you don't want to watch the movie with us?" Rory asked as she applied lotion to her arms while sitting on the bed.

"No, I'm really tired and I need energy if I'm going to face my parents tomorrow." He said as he pulled the covers down.

"Aw, I'm sorry babe." Rory said as she placed the lotion down on the end table.

"It's not your fault." Logan said as he came closer to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"I can't believe my mom put Luke's old bed in here." Rory said.

"I gotta say that I'm happy she did. That little bed never did fit both of us and sleeping in different beds is a horrible feeling after holding you every night." Logan said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, well you're going to have to fall asleep without me tonight, because I have a movie date with my mom." Rory said with a smile.

"And again you bring up your mother's name when I just finished kissing you. You ruined the moment Ace."

"Whatever Logan does that mean I don't have to give you a good night kiss?" Rory asked teasing.

"NO! You have to give me a good night kiss." Logan said with a smile.

Rory stood on her tip toes and kissed him for what she planned to only be a second or two until Logan made the kiss passionate and long, after minutes of kissing Rory pulled away.

"Good night Logan." Rory said softly as she moved over to the door.

"Good night Ace. I love you." He said as he made his way to his side of the bed.

"I love you too." She said before closing the door behind her.

"What took you so long?" Lorelai asked.

"Logan was being a baby about going to sleep without me next to him." Rory said in a mocking tone even though she found it really cute.

"Oh, you love it." Lorelai said to her daughter.

"I do." Rory said.

"Look at you; you're already saying 'I do'." Lorelai said as she started the movie.

"Yeah I am." Rory said with a smile.

"So, did you take a pregnancy test?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Rory asked. She didn't tell her mom about being late, so she was confused as to how her mom knew.

"Rory, come on. I know you. Did you take one?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm scared to." Rory said.

"Ok, well tomorrow Luke and Logan are going out to do stuff around the town and chill I guess. So you and I will drive to another town and pick up a test and then we'll take the test and know for sure." Lorelai said.

"We?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, we." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh my god!" Rory said with a big smile as she hugged her mom.

They watched the rest of the movie and they both shortly began to get tired.

"Good night kid."

"Good night mom." They said as they headed off into different directions of the house.

Rory was getting into bed carefully so not to wake Logan, but he always awoke when he felt Rory come into bed.

"Good movie?" he asked quietly as he moved his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Yeah, it was really funny." Rory said as she kissed his forehead.

"That's good. Good night Ace." He said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good night Logan, I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He said back as they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**Well, what did you guys think?? Did you like it? Let me know!! Next chapter will reveal a lot!! The Huntzberger dinner will be next and we find out which Gilmore is going to have a baby…or maybe both. I don't know. You'll have to find out next chapter!! I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading and review please!!**


	17. One Gilmore Girl may be pregnant

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm not sure why but I think some of you may be confused with this story and me personally. I did not write this off of any personal experience. I have never had a pregnancy scare and I am not pregnant nor have I had any kids. I just wanted to clear that up because some of the reviews made it sound like you guys thought I related to it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Here you go…**

**Chapter 17**

The next morning Rory awoke to the scent of coffee being brewed in the room on the opposite side of her door. She started to move slightly but since Logan felt her climb into the bed he felt her try to get out.

"Where are you going Ace?" he asked softly into her ear with his eyes still shut.

"Coffee, morning, mom." She mumbled.

"Sleep, warmth, cuddling." He came back with.

"You never want to cuddle." She said back.

"I do too." Logan said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"No you don't."

"I am the best cuddlier." Logan said in defense.

"You never cuddle."

"I never _use_ to cuddle" Logan said.

"You still don't."

"We are cuddling now and we were all night."

"Whatever. You were just holding me. There's a difference." Rory said knowing she had lost this debate before it even started.

"No there isn't Ace, and you know it." Logan said with a smile as he won another debate, he didn't win many though.

"I'm getting up." She announced to the room.

"No you're not." He said pulling her closer and kissing her neck.

"Logan stop! My mom and Luke are in the kitchen." Rory said.

"So, I can be quiet." He said with a smirk.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fifteen minutes later Rory and Logan emerged from their bedroom.

"Good morning!" Lorelai said happily.

"Good morning mom." Rory said pouring herself and Logan each a cup of coffee.

"Did you guys' sleep well?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, we did." Rory said.

"What about you Logan? Did you sleep well after Rory came in? I heard you couldn't sleep without her next to you." Lorelai said mocking. Rory gave her an annoyed look.

"That's true. I slept like a baby after she joined me." Logan said pulling her close and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Glad to hear it. Well Luke left to work at the diner for a little bit, but he told me that once you get dressed and ready to head over there and then you guys are going to go do whatever it is you are going to do." Lorelai said.

"Ok, that sounds great. I'm going to go get ready." Logan said as he placed the coffee cup on the table and headed back into the room.

"I have to run into town to get some groceries, but I'll be back then we can go too. Ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Sounds great mom." Rory said.

After Logan got ready he left and went to meet up with Luke at the diner.

"Hey Luke." Logan said as he entered the diner.

"Hey Logan, girls drive you out of the house?" Luke joked.

"No, came to meet up with you." Logan said.

"Right. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, I had a pop tart." Logan said with a smile.

"That figures. I'm sorry you had to eat that. Want me to fix you something?" Luke asked.

"No, that's fine. So what do you want to do today?" Logan asked.

"Do you want to go golfing?" Luke asked. Ever since he married Lorelai he had learned the game of golf and played with Richard every now and then and was getting a little better.

"Sure." Logan answered surprised.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok so we take the tests together and then we will find out together!" Lorelai said to her daughter.

"Hey mom, I was really thinking about it. And I thought I should wait for Logan and take the test with him. I mean I told him about me being late so I think it would be better if I waited for him." Rory said with a scared voice.

"Oh, ok sweetie. That's fine. Logan would want to be there for you, but Luke I mean he wants kids but I think he rather me just tell him when I know then to make him wait. So you can be my moral support. Is that ok?"

"That's fine mom." Rory said.

"You know, after all the weird things we have done together, I never imagined doing this with you." Lorelai said with a smile. Rory finally got her mother to stop talking and they looked at Lorelai's test.

"Positive." Lorelai said with a smile.

"You're ego's prego." Rory said quoting _Juno_.

They both burst out laughing as they hugged each other.

"You're going to have another kid!" Rory said with a smile to her mom.

"I am. Let's just hope it doesn't get all the freakish healthy stuff from its father." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Well, when Logan and I have kids hopefully a long time from now, I want them to get his healthy appetite." Rory said with a smirk.

"Whatever, you've been fine. You're skinny. Let's just hope they don't get that smirk from him or you since you now seem to have it." Lorelai said pointing to her daughters face.

"Sorry, I can't help it." she said with a smile.

"Uh huh. So when are you going to take the test?" Lorelai asked.

"Tomorrow, when we get home when are you telling Luke?" Rory asked.

"Tonight." She stated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Logan and Luke arrived home a couple hours later and were surprised to see both of the women playing the guitar to Rock Band.

"Wow Ace, you do have some musical talent." Logan said surprising Rory and causing her to mess up.

"Stop Logan, I can't listen, talk and play all at once." She snapped back at him.

"This is the only time it is ever quiet in this household." Luke said to Logan.

"Maybe I should buy it for us then." Logan joked.

The song ended and both Rory and Lorelai decided to stop for now.

"Great job Ace." Logan said.

"I would have done great if you wouldn't have interrupted." She said.

"I didn't know me talking to you still caused you to get nervous and mess up." He teased.

"Ha ha. Funny Huntzberger." She said as she pecked his lips. "I have to tell you something." She whispered in his ear before she pulled him into her bedroom.

"What's up Rory?" Logan asked kind of worried.

"Today my mom and I went to a town about twenty minutes away and bought pregnancy tests." She said as she looked into his brown eyes for any emotion. He looked worried, scared, happy, but his eyes were also loving.

"Ok." He said waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I thought about taking it with my mom but I thought it would be better if you were there with me. Unless you don't want to be…"

"Rory, I would love to be there when you take the test. We'll go through it together." Logan said as he embraced her in a hug and kissed her passionately.

"Good, that would mean a lot to me." She said softly as she stared him in the eyes.

"So, your mom took a test?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, she's pregnant! There's going to be another Gilmore Girl in world, well maybe." Rory said.

"Wow! That's exciting!" Logan said.

"I know! I'm so happy for them." Rory said.

"But she is a Dane and you are a soon to be Huntzberger." He said sweetly.

"Yeah, but we will always be Gilmore Girls at heart." Rory said with a soft kiss on his lips.

Lorelai sat Luke down on the couch so she could tell him the great news.

"Ok, so I don't know how to tell you this but I have great news, well we have great news." Lorelai started off.

"Lorelai, just tell me." Luke said wanting to end her rambling before it started.

"Well Luke. We are going to have a baby." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh my god! We are?" Luke asked surprised but happy.

"Yeah!" Lorelai said sharing the excitement.

Luke excited about the announcement kissed Lorelai deeply.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory and Logan got ready for his parents dinner and headed out of the house but not before promising Lorelai that they would all play Rock Band when they got home.

"Ready Logan?" Rory asked.

"As I'll ever be. I just want this evening to end." Logan said as he got out of the car and met Rory on the other side, opening the door for her in a daze.

After Rory got out of the car she could tell Logan was out of it. She kissed him deeply and he realized what was going on. He kissed Rory back and pulled away with a smile.

"Thank you." Logan said happy that she had kissed him to get him out of the fog he was in.

"You're welcome, we're in this together." Rory said with a smile.

They entered the house and contributed to small talk with his parents and after what seemed like ten hours they were eating dinner with his parents and grandfather.

"Logan how is the business going?" Mitchum asked.

"It's going well dad. Keeping busy." Logan said as he shared a surprised look with Rory.

"I hope not too busy Logan, not like your father." Shira said.

"I am very determined not to be." Logan said as he took a bite of his dinner. There was a stale silence that followed.

"Rory are you keeping busy with the Times?" Elias asked.

"Yes I am. I love writing for them." Rory said responding politely. She had gotten along with Elias shortly after he realized that Logan was in love with Rory and there was nothing any of the family members could do about it. Mitchum had come around a little too, but Shira was still head strong set on Logan marrying a trophy society wife.

"So Logan, what gives us the honor to have you join us for dinner tonight?" Shira asked ignoring Rory's presence all night.

"Well mom, dad and grandpa. Rory and I have some great news…" Logan said looking in Rory's direction. Just like she had done at the Gilmore dinner he looked to her for the nod to continue with the announcement. She smiled and nodded and he continued. "We're getting married." Logan said with a smile that he could not help but allow to creep up on his face.

"That's wonderful news Logan. It's about time you found someone you could love and settle down with and it's even better that that someone is Rory." Elias said with a smile as he congratulated the newly engaged couple.

"That's great Logan. You'll need a strong, beautiful, hardworking wife next to you in the future." Mitchum said trying to be nice and supportive.

"Thank you grandpa, thank you dad." Logan said happy they were being supportive and happy.

"Logan you can't be serious! She doesn't have what it takes to run this family business with you. You can't marry her! She is just in it for the money! She wants to work and she doesn't know how to plan any events! She is worthless!" Shira said loudly at the table.

"Mom! Stop! You have no position to tell me what you think about my future wife! I love Rory more than anyone in the world and no one can change that. She has more then what it takes to run the business with me, and I _can_ marry her! Rory is not in this for the money mom! If so then why would she want to work? That is just stupid, if Rory was with me for the money then why did it take me so long to win her over?" Logan said to his mother angry, he was tired of all the horrible things she continued to say about Rory and it was time for him to take a stand.

"Logan! Do not speak to me that way!" Shira yelled back

"No mother, don't talk about Rory that way!" Logan yelled back. "She knows how to plan events, probably better then you do. She is not worthless and she never will be. She is worth everything if not more. So you will either be happy for us and accept that we are getting married or you will just simply accept it. Either way I am marry Rory and there is nothing you can do about it." Logan said returning to his meal.

Shira shut up for the rest of the evening not muttering a word, while Mitchum and Elias continued to carry on conversation with the newly engaged couple.

"Who is going to plan this wedding of yours?" Shira asked after moments of silence.

"Well, we are. Logan and I are going to have a nice wedding with our closest friends and family, no society people. Of course Logan will invite whichever business people he would like to have there but we would rather have the guests amount be as small as possible." Rory said with a smile.

"That sounds completely insane." Shira mumbled.

"Well, I don't care what you have to say. It's our wedding." Rory said surprised that she had actually said it out loud. Logan was surprised too but when Rory looked at him with a scared face he smiled and urged her to continue.

"I already told my grandmother that we are planning our own wedding and after a couple minutes of explaining our side she agreed to let us plan it ourselves. So either you can help her plan the engagement party she is throwing or you can just shut up and leave us alone." Rory said taking a sip of her wine.

"That sounds like a lovely wedding Rory and Logan." Elias said.

"Thank you grandfather." Logan said happy his grandpa agreed with them.

"It does sound nice you two. It can be hectic running a wedding but I have no doubt that you guys' are going to do a great job with it. Especially with your planning talents Rory." Mitchum said trying to be nice. He never approved of Rory but she did make his son grow up and she also made Logan happy, and Mitchum could see that.

"Thank you Mitchum." Rory said politely.

The evening ended and Rory and Logan were both shocked by how smooth the evening had gone. Shira didn't say anything to the couple anymore that night but the other four had a pleasant conversation.

Now Rory and Logan were headed back to the Hollow to play some rock band as promised then hit the bed.

"We're home!" Rory yelled as she entered the house.

"I was so close to finishing the song Rory!" Lorelai said as she failed the song.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine I forgive you. How did the dinner go? Glad to see you're still alive." Lorelai half joked.

"Yeah well, Logan made sure I survived." Rory said.

"Yeah but Ace did some saving of her own." Logan joined.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked eager to hear what happened at the dinner.

"Well it was all fine; Elias and Mitchum were nice during the evening but then when we told them Shira got upset." Rory said.

"What about Elias and Mitchum?" Lorelai asked.

"They were really great. They congratulated us. But then mom was saying crap about Rory and so I yelled at her then when she asked about the wedding Rory nicely told her the plans we were thinking of and she started dishing Rory again. So then this time…" Logan said until he was cut off.

"Let me guess, you defended her again." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Nope. I defended myself." Rory said proudly.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Rory said excited.

"Great job! I'm glad it went better then what you guys' thought." Lorelai said.

"So much better. So we promised you a few rounds of Rock Band." Logan said sitting on the chair that sat in front of the drums.

"Yes you did. Luke is working at the diner late tonight. Caser called in late. So it's just us, let's get playing!" Lorelai said as she selected the song and they joined the band and set off to playing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There is the new chapter! I hope you all liked it. I know you all wanted to find out about Rory being pregnant but the Huntzberger dinner was big enough for this chapter, so next chapter we will find out if Rory is pregnant or not. I hope you guys liked it! I know a lot of you wanted the dinner to go differently and think that Mitchum and Elias would be so against them, but I thought this was a nicer way to have it go. I hate Shira so I wanted to be able to yell at her threw Logan and Rory. Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	18. The next Nine Months

Ok

**Ok! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for…is Rory pregnant or not? We will see… Thank you for all the reviews/adding my story to your favorites/adding me as your favorite author/adding the story to your alert system and any other thing I missed. **

**Chapter 18**

Rory and Logan were packing up their car to head back to city as the weekend sadly came to an end.

"Bye kiddo, call me when you get home!" Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter, "and then again when you take the test." She whispered into Rory's ear.

"Thanks for having us mom! And I will." She said with a smile.

"Bye Luke." Rory said giving him a hug as Logan hugged Lorelai goodbye.

"Drive safe." Luke called after them as they got into Rory's car and left after their goodbyes were said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Ace, where do you want to get the test?" Logan asked Rory as they got closer to the city.

"I already have one. Mom gave me the other one she bought." Rory said looking out the window.

"Oh, ok. That's good." Logan said concentrating on the road ahead.

Minutes pasted and neither one of them knew what to say. They were both equally worried, but they both had a sense of calmness to them. It wasn't the worst situation for them if Rory were to be pregnant, they were in love, planned to get married and they both had steady jobs.

"I can't be pregnant Logan." Rory stated before she fell asleep.

Logan continued to think about it on the way home and how he really felt about it. Sure he was freaked, but he was also in a way happy. If she was pregnant he would be by her side no matter what. He loved her and if she was carrying his child then he would continue to provide her with love, support and anything else she may need during the time. But also at the same time he wanted them to be able to spend a couple years in the wedding bliss before having a kid. He continued to be in serious thought until he realized they were now in New York City, at their apartment.

"Ace, it's time to wake up. We're home." Logan said softly nudging her.

"Thank you Logan." She said softly getting out of the car and stretching. They got their bags out of the back of their car and headed up to their apartment.

"I had a good weekend." Rory stated as she sat down on the couch.

"Me too." Logan said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"At least we got the dinners out of the way and can now start planning our wedding." Rory said with a smile on her face.

"Yes we can, I can't wait." Logan said in an excited voice mixed with hesitance.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad, I won't make you do everything with me." She said catching his tone.

"It's not that. I don't mind. I want to help you in any way as possible, just please don't make me pick out flowers or any of the girly stuff." Logan pleaded.

"I won't! You seriously don't even have to help me if you don't want." She said.

"But I want to. As weird as it sounds I want to help pick out the wedding china, cake, food, wine, champagne, music all that stuff I want to plan the best day of our lives with you." Logan said looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Why? Most guys don't even want to hear about it, they just want to be told when and where." Rory said returning his look.

"Well, I'm not most guys. You know that." Logan said pulling her close to him.

"Yes I do, it's why I fell in love with you." She said leaning on him.

"I know." He said in an arrogant way.

Moments passed and it was just them, lost in thought and love. The silence that washed over them was comforting and loving until Logan decided to bring up another topic that had been on their minds all day.

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go take that test so we can start planning the wonderful wedding with a knowing of what our next nine months will be like?" he asked getting right to the topic.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Rory said getting up off of him. Logan stood up after she had and they headed to their master bedroom nervous.

Rory grabbed the test out of her bag and started to head towards their bathroom when Logan stopped her. He pulled her in towards him and kissed her sweetly, letting her know that he would be waiting out on the bed while she was in there. She returned the kiss then closed the bathroom door behind her. Moments later Rory opened the door and looked at Logan, joining him on the edge of the bed.

"It should be ready in five minutes." Rory said laying her head on his shoulder as he brushed the hair away from her forehead and placed sweat kisses on her forehead as well. He held her hand the whole time and when it was time for them to go into the bathroom to see what the test read; he continued to hold her hand.

Rory and Logan walked over to the counter and looked down at the test.

"Negative." Rory said with relief and a smile on her face.

Logan looked up from the test to Rory, and when he heard the answer a smile spread across his lips and a sigh of relief washed through his body.

"We're not going to have a baby!" Rory cheered.

"Not now Ace, we will in a couple years." Logan said with a smile as he embraced her in a close hug and kissed her soft lips.

"I'm so happy Logan. Now we can start planning our wedding!" she said with a smile.

"Yes we can Ace." He said returning the smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, I'm not pregnant." Rory said into the phone.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised to hear her daughter's voice at first.

"I'm not pregnant. It was a false alarm, a very false one that is." Rory said.

"Are you happy hun?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, Logan and I both are. I mean we want kids, but we want to wait. We want to spend a couple of years just being married and we don't need a child right now. It's just better this way." Rory said.

"Ok, good I'm glad hun." Lorelai said tiredly.

"Tired mom?" Rory asked with a smile.

"No, Gilmore Girls never get tired." Lorelai said although she wasn't able to stifle her yawn.

"Yeah, ok mom. Well I'll let you go to sleep. Bye." Rory said into the phone.

"Bye sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too mom." She said before hanging up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was in full wedding planning mood. She had her coffee, sticky notes, pens, papers, magazines and her lap top spread across the kitchen table.

"Ace, what are you doing? It's early." Logan said as he stumbled into the kitchen after just waking up.

"I wanted to start the wedding plans." Rory said as she smiled at Logan. He was still in just his boxers and his hair was messed up, he looked cute and she couldn't help but continue to stare at her fiancé.

"I know you are excited, but I thought you would wait until after nine o clock." He said grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee then joined her at the table taking a look at all the stuff spread out.

"Well, I have a lot to do and not that much time to do it." Rory said taking a sip of her coffee.

"We have plenty of time." He said.

"No we don't Logan."

"Yes we do, because we haven't even picked a date yet and it's not like we have to be married within seven months." Logan said sweetly back.

"Ok then, when would you like it Logan?" she asked.

"How bout in September? It's a nice month, still a little warm from the summer." He said.

"Then we don't have that much time. I like that month though, it's a great season to have it in." she said making a note on the sticky note.

"Ok, so now we have the month so pick a number." He said with a smile knowing she wouldn't do it that way.

"We are not just going to pick a random number." She said pulling up a calendar on her lap top. "How about the sixth?" she asked him.

"That sounds great." He said smirking, he wondered if she just realized they had planned one of the biggest days in their life without her having to freak out.

"What? Why are you smirking?" she asked becoming curious.

"What? Nothing, no reason." He said taking a sip of his coffee hiding another smirk.

"I'm not stupid Logan; I know you're smirking still." She said knowingly.

"You know me too well dear." Logan said placing the mug down and staring into her eyes.

"What?" she asked wondering if there was something on her face, she moved her hand over it to check, but didn't feel anything.

Logan smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"I love you Rory Gilmore, Huntzberger-to-be." He said then placed kisses on the back of her hand.

"I love you too." She said sweetly getting lost in his eyes. He closed the distance between them and kissed her pink lips, feeling a rush of goose bumps come over him like always when he kissed her, good goose bumps though.

"I was smirking because we just planned the most important day of our life without fighting or you freaking out." He said with another smirk.

"That's why, you're sneaky Huntzberger." She said returning to her lap top as she continued to look up dresses.

With wedding plans on the way the couple spent the morning getting the basic things out of the way, with the knowing that their next nine months they would be planning a wedding, having a wedding and going on a honeymoon, the way they wanted it.

**There you go! She's not pregnant and wedding plans have begun!! If you're unhappy with them not having a baby, I am sorry. But they aren't ready I don't think. They will eventually if I continue it that long. Tell me what you want to read and I might find a way to fit it in!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	19. It's Not to Late to Cancel

**Hello, here is the next chapter. I was sad that I didn't get that many reviews like I have in the past, but oh well. Thank you to those who did review, I really appreciate it. I don't know how much longer I am going to continue this story; I think I am going to end it soon. There isn't much more to put in here, so I will start to wrap it up. Enjoy the chapter…**

**Chapter 19**

The wedding plans were on the way and the wedding was rapidly approaching. It was already the beginning of August and the big day was just a month away. It had been a crazy summer with dealing with color choices, flower choices, food choices and also trying to balance the rude remarks made by Logan's mother.

Logan and Rory had decided on everything together, except when it came to the flowers and the dresses colors and designs. They decided on getting married in Stars Hollow, at the Dragonfly Inn and also having the reception there. They would be married by Stars Hollow's Reverend outside in the garden of the Inn. The weather would still be nice and they were looking forward to it.

Rory's dress was already picked, sized and now was hanging up in her private closet so Logan wouldn't see it. She would sneak a peek at it every night while he was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She hadn't been this excited in a long time, and now it seemed like a fairytale. Her dress was a white strapless beaded lace satin corset with gathered satin overlay, with a side-split front with beaded lace inset.

The day she went dress shopping had been an amazing but crazy day. Her wedding party consisted of her mom as maid of honor and with Lane, Steph, Paris and Honor as her bridesmaids.

They had decided on meeting up at a local café in the city of New York to grab coffee and head out to the famous dress stores waiting with plentiful beautiful gowns awaiting Rory and the girls.

--

"_Oh, Rory this one!" Steph shouted as she held up a white dress that looked more like a party dress._

"_No way!" Rory yelled back, there was no way she was going to walk down the aisle in a dress that went shorter than all the dresses she owned. _

"_What about this one Ror?" Honor asked as she showed Rory the beautiful dress that had now fond its way in her closet._

_Rory was amazed by it, just one look and she knew it was her dress. She walked over to it and touched it gently with her fingers, she was afraid if she wasn't careful it would just fall to the sheds, but as she examined it she knew that the fabric was too nice to do that. She took it in her arms and examined it deeper, it seemed to have a flower pattern on it and she loved it. Just out of curiosity she looked at the price tag._

"_Two thousand and four hundred dollars?" she asked to no one in particular shocked. _

"_What's the big deal?" Honor asked._

"_That's a lot of money to spend on a dress." Rory said looking up at her, forgetting she was there._

"_So, you're marrying Logan Huntzberger money isn't a big deal." Honor said._

"_But that isn't why I'm marrying him." Rory said back._

"_Well, he gave me his black card yesterday when we met up; he knew you wouldn't want to go over a thousand dollars for a dress, so he gave me his card." Honor said flashing the black card in front of Rory's crystal blue eyes._

"_I can't believe him." She said softly while placing the dress in Honor's arms and walking off a little and pulled out her cell phone._

_She pressed two on her speed dial and the name, 'Logan aka MAC', showed up on her screen and she pressed send._

"_Hey Ace, how's it going?" he asked knowing she was shopping for her dress and honor had probably just told her about the card. He was at the office working and was looking forward to her call._

"_It's going fine Logan, but what were you thinking when you gave Honor your black card?" she asked._

"_I was thinking I want you to have the wedding and dress you've ever dreamed of and I know you've gone more towards the cheaper stuff with the flowers and some other stuff with the planning so I figured you should really get a dress you love, no matter what price." Logan said with a smile._

"_Thanks Logan, but it's your wedding too. I don't want to use tons of money." She said._

"_You're right it's my wedding too, and I want to see you walk down that isle to me wearing the dress you've always dreamed of and knowing that you loved it will only add to the happiness on that day." Logan said to her lovingly._

"_Thank you Logan." She said with smile._

"_No need to thank me Ace, now go try on that dress you love so much and enjoy the rest of your day. I can't wait to come home to you and just relax." He said with a smile._

"_Okay, I can't wait either." She said tired._

"_Ok, well I'll let you go. I love you." He said waiting for her to say something back before hanging up._

"_I love you too." She said with a smile, and then shut her phone. She turned around and headed for the dressing room, and it fit her perfectly. She didn't want to take it off, but she had to. She took it over to the cash register and handed over Logan's black card with a smile as she purchased the dress she hoped Logan wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her in it._

_--_

"Ace, are you ready to go?" Logan asked as he walked into their bedroom. They were getting ready to go to the engagement party that his mom and Rory's grandmother planned and they weren't looking forward to it.

"Yeah, almost." She said as she added the finishing touches to her hair.

She was wearing a teal dress that went down to her knees and was a halter top that tied in the back, her hair was curled and pinned up in the back with her bangs and a few short strands curled on the sides.

"You look beautiful." Logan said as he leaned up against the door frame.

"Why thank you." She said sweetly standing up and touching one of her curls. She was trying to get by him but he wouldn't move.

"Logan, we're going to be late." She said annoyed.

"Do you remember when we broke up the first time?" Logan asked randomly.

"Yeah." She said flowing with it to see where this was headed.



"Do you remember all the flowers and food I continued to send to you to get you back?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and the coffee cart." Rory reminded him.

"Yes." Logan said nodding.

"Logan, where are you going with this?" she asked getting impatient.

"I was just thinking we have grown up so much since then. I'm so glad we are together and I haven't screwed up in over a year." Logan said with a smile. He had been thinking a lot lately how much he loved Rory and the first time he realized it was when he stupidly told Honor they broke up.

"Well Logan, it wasn't your entire fault." Rory said placing her hands against his chest.

"Yeah it was." Logan said nodding.

"No, I shouldn't have invited Jesse to that dinner." Rory said.

"I was the one who invaded you and Jesse going out as _friends_. I just saw you with him and got jealous, like you were all mine and couldn't hang out with any other guy." Logan said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"True, but I should have told you before."

"Ok, this isn't why I brought this up. I didn't mean for you to feel guilty and for us to debate whose fault it was." Logan said with a smile, realizing that was the kind of thing they did all the time.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Rory asked again confused.

"Because, I was thinking a lot this week just how much I love you and I thought of the first time I told you and realized it." He said moving his hands up to her face to cup her cheeks.

"Ahh." Rory said then leaned up and kissed Logan, at first he was taken back but then he kissed her back lovingly.

"I love you too Logan." She said then slipped past him.

He grabbed her arm as if just realizing she was leaving him.

"Logan, we're going to be late." She said again more forceful.

"But you just look so great, and I don't want to go." He said with a pout.



"Look, we'll go get drinks, eat, make small talk, accept congratulations then leave. It will be over soon and then we can come home and do whatever we want." She said.

"Whatever we want?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"That wasn't supposed to be dirty, but I guess it sounded like it was and now you officially turned it dirty." Rory said trying to walk away, Logan pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply.

"Let's go." He said grabbing her hand and leading them out to the car.

--

"Congratulations!" said an older couple neither Rory nor Logan knew. They just smiled and nodded following with a thank you to the couples that swarmed around them.

The evening had been good so far, Shira was still the same but since tons of people were around she didn't cause a scene, just kept to her secret dirty looks that were just for Rory, and only Rory saw them.

Sometime throughout the night Rory and Logan got separated. Rory was off with her parents and grandparents and now Logan was making the rounds.

He was coming up to his sister, brother-in-law and now his new niece, Elizabeth.

He was carried away in conversation with them that he didn't notice his mother coming up to him.

"Hello Mom, the evening has been lovely." Logan said with a smile.

"Yes it has, thank you Logan. Are you sure you want to go through with this? It's not too late to cancel." She said with a society smile and an upbeat voice.

"Yes it is mom; I am far too much in love with her to ever want to cancel the wedding. I've already lost her about two or three times now, and I don't want to lose her again, and I really don't enjoy or appreciate you coming up to me and asking me that." Logan said angry and showing it. He kept his voice low, but made sure she realized just how upset he was. He moved away from her and walked off to find Rory.

"There you are." Logan said finding Rory out on the back patio at the Gilmore's house.

"Yeah, here I am." She said with a smile.

"Why are you out here?" he asked curious.



"Just needed some air." She said looking up at the stars and taking in a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a sweet smile.

"Ok, good." He said the worry exiting his body and walking closer to her. Her back was to him and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach.

"I saw you talking to your mom." She said softly after moments of them standing there close to each other.

"Yeah." He said not going any further.

"I heard what she asked you Logan." Rory said turning around and facing him.

"Then did you hear my response?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it still bothers me that she keeps trying to get us to separate. I mean we have separated many times before and I thought she would get it by now, that we love each other enough to work past all that crap. So why doesn't she get it?" Rory asked tears pricking up in her eyes.

"Rory, no. Stop. Do not get upset by my mother. That's exactly what she wants, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and as far away from her as possible. You know that, and I know that. That's all that matters, you and me." He said softly kissing her lightly.

"Thanks Logan, it's just that sometimes it's hard." Rory said softly.

"I know Ace, and I hope that when we get married she'll stop, but I can't promise you that. I can promise you that I will always love you and that I will always yell at her for you and for me." Logan said smiling at the last thing he promised her.

"Thanks Logan." She said sweetly.

"No problem Ace." Logan said kissing her deeply.

"Logan, there's a party going on inside, we can't do that here." She reminded him.

"Right, but when we get home there is no way you are going to keep me away from you. Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" Logan asked eyeing her again.

"Yes you have." She said with a smile that always appeared when Logan told her how beautiful or hot he thought she was.



"Let's go back to the party so we can leave sooner." Logan said taking her hand and leading her back inside.

A couple hours later the couple left and returned to their home to enjoy the rest of the night with one another.

--

**There is the chapter. I was watching Gilmore Girls while writing it, so that is where the flowers and break up talk came from. I hope you enjoyed it so please REVIEW the chapter.**


	20. Four Flowers Have True Meaning

Here is the wedding chapter, enjoy

**Here is part of the wedding…enjoy and review please!**

**Chapter 20**

The months flew by quickly and before they all knew it, the wedding day was here. They had planned the rest of the wedding with last minute things coming up and being resolved quickly.

Logan kept to his promise and helped Rory not only plan the wedding, but calm her down when she got stressed. The bacheloret party and the bachelor party came and went and each enjoyed their last night of "freedom". Lane, Stephanie, Lorelai, Paris and Sookie all forced Rory out of her last minute checking for the wedding plans and out to a little party for her to enjoy the night before her wedding. Finn, Collin, Josh, Robert and some of the other guys from the LDB threw Logan a party on the last night before his wedding.

Rory and Logan were each lying in their separate bedrooms, waking up for the biggest day of their lives.

Rory was staying at her house in her teen bedroom snuggled up in her comforter.

"Rory, time to wake up!" Lorelai sung as she walked into her daughter's bedroom.

"Mhhm…" she muffled as she turned to her side, sleep wanting to take over her body again, until she snapped up in excitement as the reason to why she was suppose to get up hit her. "I'm getting married today!" she said with a smile as she thought about Logan and how special the day was going to be.

"Yes you are." Lorelai said with a smile as she watched her daughter realize the same thing she had twenty minutes ago when she woke up. Her daughter was getting married and moving on with her life, soon to be starting a family of her own and getting a house with her husband.

"I have to get ready!" Rory said as she flung back her covers and rushed to her closet to see her dress, once again.

"Not yet, we are going to go get breakfast then we can start to get ready." Lorelai said calming her daughter.

"But we can't go out to eat, what if we run into Logan? It's bad luck."

"No it's not. He has no reason to leave the Inn. He has breakfast there, we however do not. So we are going to Luke's, he even closed the place down for us. So while the guest and Logan are at the Inn we can grab breakfast then start to get ready." Lorelai responded telling her daughter the wonderful plan she had thought of.

Twenty minutes later after Rory changed into comfortable blue jeans and an aqua polo they were headed off to Luke's.

As the bells dinged behind them they settled down at one of the many empty tables.

"Hey Rory big day, are you excited?" Luke asked as he came over and gave Lorelai a quick kiss.

"Very excited, I have been waiting for this day a long time." Rory said with a smile at the thought of her marrying Logan Huntzberger soon.

"Good, I'm going to go get your food." Luke said ready to leave until Lorelai pulled him back.

"You already made it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, what you don't think I know by now what you guys' order for breakfast?" Luke asked as he rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

--

Back at the Inn Logan had just awakened. He thought about returning back to sleep when realization hit him. Rory's warm, comforting body wasn't cuddled up to him and he wasn't in their apartment. It hit him that he was in the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow because he was marrying Rory Gilmore; the only woman who could ever make his heart beat faster, the only woman who could take his breath away and the only woman who could capture his heart.

A smile spread across his lips as those thoughts came over him and he got out of bed. He dressed quickly into a pair of jeans and a YALE t-shirt then headed down to the dining area. He sat down at a little table and Sookie came out as if she had a tracking device on him and knew he had just arrived.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Sookie." Logan said with a smile, that smile just wouldn't go away.

"So I have orders to tell you from your soon-to-be mother-in-law that you are not allowed to leave the Inn unless you are heading to the church to be wed our famous Rory." Sookie said with a smile.

"Got it." Logan said with a small smile thinking of her words she had just said '_soon to be mother-in-law, _and then the biggest ones that had an effect on him_, be wed Rory.' _

"If you're hungry I can fix you some breakfast." She said with a smile as the thought occurred to her.

"Sure Sookie that would be great. But don't you have to leave to get ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I have some time." She said before she turned on her heels and walked to the kitchen to make Logan breakfast.

--

At the Gilmore crap shack Rory and the girls were getting ready. All the girls had their hair done by one of the hair stylist Logan paid to do their hair and makeup and there was another one working on Rory. All three girls were done but Rory was still getting her hair done.

Rory's hair was going to be pulled back into a bun with two white flower clips at the side of the bun. Her bangs would be swooped to the side and curled lightly.

The girls were getting their makeup done and getting ready to change into their satin, strapless neckline dresses with dropped waistlines. The dresses were Lavender, just like the choice of flower table center pieces and it was cocktail length.

"I just love these dresses!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Me too, they're so pretty!" Lane said as she ran her hands down the waistline.

"Yeah, I liked the color; it fit well with each of you." Rory said, but got confused looks back. "Like with Steph and Paris their blond hair looks great with it and Lane with your black hair it looks beautiful and mom with your eyes and hair color it looks great! So it goes well with each of you." Rory said, this time receiving understanding looks.

"Ok girls! Enough chit-chat, we have to finish getting Rory ready!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Hey girls!" Sookie said popping into the room.

"Hey Sookie." Rory said staying where she was but gave a warming smile since she was getting her hair done still.

"I talked to your soon-to-be husband today." Sookie said with a smile.

"Really? Did he look nervous, scared, like he was going to back down or did he just look bored?" Rory said concerned.

"Well, he seemed very excited, very smiley, maybe a tad nervous but overall he was beaming!" Sookie said adding hand gestures.

Rory didn't say anything, just smiled at the thought of Logan looking excited and happy.

The girls continued to get ready and touch up anything that came undone or anything else. As the time went by, Rory received a gift, it was a bouquet of a variety of flowers; roses; red, white, pink and a coral color, daisies; yellow and white, sunflowers, lilacs, and pansies. There were four of each flower and Rory was confused. She read the card that came with it as all the other girls' ohhed and ahhed over the beautiful flowers.

The card read:

_To my beautiful Ace, my wife to be and always be_

_There are four flowers of each kind of flower we fought over to be in the center piece._

_Why four? Because that is how many more hours there are until you are my wife and I am your husband for eternity. _

_I love you more then you could imagine and I loved fighting over flowers with you, and I can't wait to find out what other kind of stuff we will fight about in the years to come. _

_See you in four hours, when we begin the rest of our lives together._

_Love,_

_Logan_

Tears pricked up in Rory's eyes as a smile spread across her lips. Logan was so sweet to have gotten these flowers for her and it made her want the four hours to pass by more quickly then ever. Lorelai saw Rory's tears and asked her what the tears were for.

"Logan, he sent these." Rory said with a smile as she wiped away the few tears and pointed to the beautiful display.

"Is that what the card says?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded and handed the card to her mom, her mom read the card out loud for the rest of the girls to hear as well and Rory began to smile as she heard the words again.

"Aww that's so sweet." Steph said with a goofy smile.

"Sweets, he is so good to you. I'm so happy for you." Lorelai said.

"You have to call him now." Lane said.

"I can't." Rory said with a sad smile.

"Why not?" Paris asked.

"Because, isn't that jinxing it?" Rory asked.

"Hun, you can't jinx it. I'm one hundred percent sure Logan isn't going anywhere, even if you want him to later on in the years. He is sticking by your side for life." Lorelai said handing Rory her phone.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to go call him out there if you guys don't mind." Rory said exiting the room. She walked out to the porch and took in the scent of the fresh air of the morning. She smiled then sat down; it was a perfect day for the wedding. She called Logan once that thought entered her brain.

--

Logan and the guys were getting ready at the Inn, with a drunken Finn and a non monogamous Collin. Josh and Robert were off talking about something and Logan was alone, thinking. It was fifteen minutes past nine and Rory should have received his gift. _So why hasn't she called me yet? _Logan thought. As he sat there many other thoughts went through his head.

_Does she not like the flowers? She loves flowers, so that can't be it. Maybe she thinks it's jinxing if she calls, but she should know that I am never going to leave her. How could I? I've fallen head over heels for this woman and I have never felt this way about anyone else but her. I love her more then anyone or anything, I would do anything for her. _

Just as these thoughts were going around in his pretty head, his phone began to play "Blue eyes" as the ringbone for Rory.

He quickly grabbed it, excited to hear and talk to her. He hadn't gone this long without talking to her since their last breakup.

"Hello." He said excitedly.

"Hey Logan!" Rory said a smile sneaking up in her voice.

"Hey my beautiful bride." He said with a smile.

"You haven't seen me all day, how do you know I'm beautiful?" she asked wanting to annoy him.

"You're always beautiful, gorgeous even." Logan said with a smile.

"Aww, so sweet. So, I actually called for something." Rory said remembering why she called.

"Oh really? I thought it was just because you had missed me." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Nope." She said not giving him a hint to why she called, even though she was sure he knew.

"Well, I've been missing you terribly." He said then saw Collin's dirty look. Logan moved outside.

"I've missed you too." She said lovingly, being serious.

Logan sensed the love and seriousness in her voice and decided to match it. "I love you Rory."

"I love you too." She said with a smile. "I also loved the flowers I received earlier." She said changing her tone.

"Oh really?" Logan said changing his tone as well.

"Yes I did. They were beautiful Logan, and the message made me cry." She responded thinking about the note again.

"I'm glad you liked them Ace, I wanted to be able to get you something nice today." He responded, happy she liked the flowers.

"Logan, we're getting married. That's all I could ever want." Rory said, knowing she sounded cheesy but that's how she felt.

"Same here Ace." Logan said feeling the love and happiness from her through the phone. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

They let minutes pass with just silence, but the silence was filled with love for one another and the excitement of what the day would represent for the rest of their lives.

"Logan?" Rory said, it almost sounded like a whisper.

"Yeah." He said.

"I have to go, I have to finish getting ready." She sadly told him, not wanting to get off the phone with him.

"Yeah, I have to go too. Just think the next time I see you, you'll be walking down the isle looking gorgeous as always and we'll be getting ready to start our lives together." Logan said with a smile, looking forward to that moment.

"That's a good way to look at it, I love you Logan." She said sincerely.

"I love you too Rory." He said, using her name for all seriousness.

Their phone conversation ended and when they returned to their rooms with their parties they both got mocked for how happy and smiley they were after talking on the phone to one another.

--

**Ok, that is where I have decided to end it. I planned on going further, but it just seems like a great place to end. I hope you all review and you all liked it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Thanks!**


	21. If You're Not the One

"Ok, it's time to go now

Thank you for the reviews, here is the update!!

**Chapter 21**

"Ok, it's time to go now!" Lorelai screamed through the house.

"Ok, I'll be down soon." Rory screamed back. She just slipped into her dress and was ready to go now. Her hair and makeup looked perfect and she looked incredible in her dress.

They arrived at the church and Rory and the rest of her bridesmaids were ushered to a back room where they could wait until the final moments.

As they heard the music begin to play the bridesmaids began to walk down the isle, finally it was Rory's turn. She turned to her dad to see that he was smiling at her.

"Ready kiddo?" he asked fatherly.

"Yeah." Rory answered certainly.

The music for the bride began to play and Rory walked through the doors with her dad. Her eyes landed on Logan's right away and she couldn't take her gaze away from his. A smile spread on her face instantly and she felt complete happiness.

--

Once the doors opened and reveled Rory dressed in her beautiful gown Logan's eyes began to water a little. He had never seen her more beautiful and he couldn't believe just how lucky and happy he had become with her in his life. Their eyes met each others and he never removed them from hers.

She made it to the end of the altar and Logan stood next to her as Christopher handed her off to Logan. As soon as he met her and took her hand, he felt that spark that he always felt when he touched her.

They stood across each other as they waited for the pastor to begin the ceremony.

"We gathered today here in the presence of friends and family, together under God to celebrate the love which Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Logan Elias Huntzberger have for each other, to give social recognition to their decision to commit their lives and accept each other completely, to learn how to help and understand each other, to build a family, and together, to travel through life." The pastor began. "Rory and Logan have decided to exchange the traditional vows, but also add a little of their own. So let's begin. Rory would you like to say a few things to Logan first?" he asked giving the cue for Rory to begin.

"Logan, ever since you have entered my life I have never stopped loving you. I can't imagine my life without you. You brought out the adventerous side to me I never knew I had, you challenged me to be the best I could be, and you loved me for the person I was. My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul, everything that is me belonged to you long before this, and it shall be yours long after this,  
I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, I love you. You jump, I jump Jack." Rory finished with a smile on her face as they shared their biggest inside joke. Rory's eyes had begun to water as she shared her vows. Looking into Logan's she saw that his were teary as well.

"Logan, your turn." The pastor said cueing him to begin.

"Rory, what more can I say other then I love you and that before you, I was lost. I've never been the guy to open up, but you make me want to do it just to prove how much I love you. So with that said, I stand here today, in front of our family and friends, to give myself to you. Before you, life had no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. Now I've found it and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. On this day I pledge to you my love and happiness. I love you Ace, and I always will." Logan said with a smile as he stared deep into Rory's watery eyes.

"Rory, Do you take Logan to be your wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked as they continued with the ceremony.

"I do." Rory said looking directly into Logan's eyes while giving his hands a little squeeze.

"Logan, Do you take Rory to be your wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do." Logan said with a smile, while squeezing Rory's hands lovingly like she had.

"Now, for the traditional vows." The pastor told the church.

"I, Rory, take you Logan, to be my husband, my best friend, my lover, my faithful partner and my other half from this day forward. I will cherish our union and love you more with each passing day. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, care for you and protect you. When I am moody and crabby I promise to not take it all out on you.. Most importantly, I give you my promise to love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and all of my love, from this day forward for as long as I shall live." Rory said as a small tear came down her face.

I, Logan, take you, Rory, to be my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of need, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sadness, in times of failure and in times of victory. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and to faithfully stay with you, for the rest of my life." Logan said as a tear apeared in his eye, but didn't fall." Logan said lovingly.

"Do we have rings?" The pastor asked the rings appeared in Rory's and Logan's hands. Once the pastor saw this, he continued.

"Please repeat after me as you share the bond of a ring with your love."

"I Rory give you Logan this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." The pastor said first.

"I Rory give you Logan this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." Rory said repeating what the pastor had said while sliping the wedding band onto Logan's finger.

Now it was Logan's turn…

"I Logan give you Rory this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." The pastor said.

"I Logan give you Rory this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." Logan said sliding Rory's wedding band onto her slim finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. Huntzberger, you may kiss your bride." The pastor announced to the newly, happily wed couple.

It didn't take Logan any longer for him to do just as the pastor had said. He had gone so long without capturing Rory's lips in his that he was excited to be able to do it again, and for the rest of their lives together. The kiss was sweet, but loving, needed but not in a hungry way, passionate but showing every bit of love they had for each other. They pulled away and the whole crowd quitely clapped as Lorelai, Emily, Sookie, Steph, Lane and even Paris wiped the tears from their cheeks. Chris had even become teary eyed but he didn't let it show, the same with Richard and Luke.

They left the church with smiles on their faces as the guest showered them with bubbles and rice and they left in a slim black limo.

--

Everyone had arrived at the reception in the back of the Dragonfly Inn. Everyone was in the back except for Rory and Logan who were waiting to be introduced to the guests.

"And now, for the very time as a married couple, I would like to announce Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger!" Lorelai said happily into the microphone as the couple walked in waved and smiled to their guests, ending their introduction with a sweet kiss, which caused the guest to cheer again. They walked to the head table in all smiles.

The dinner was ending and everyone was waiting for the toast, Logan and Rory had made the rounds to each table, but were now seated back at their table liestening to Collin share his speech.

"Logan and Rory, I am so honored to be standing here giving this toast. Logan, I have known you in your worst times and in your best, and those best timese were all with Rory. I have never seen you more happy or in love with a girl, then you have with Rory. She made you commit, and I have to thank her for that, because that gave all the other guys' on campus a better chance." Collin said as he got a few laughs from the crowd. "So, I raise my glass to you two, the best looking, best loving, and happiest couple." Collin said as he finished with a sip of his champaigne.

The crowd cheered as Collin sat down and Lorelai stood.

"Rory and Logan, I am so happy to be able to watch your love grow into a marriage and am honored to be giving a toast. Rory, you are my baby girl, we have grown up together as mother and daughter but also as best friends. You never had a boyfriend till the middle years of high school, and now to see you with such a wonderful, caring, loving man in your middle twenties I could not be happier for you. I am so proud of you. I remember when you were about seven you came home and said you were going to marry Aston Willings, well you were young then but I had a feeling that you would break many hearts, but the one heart and man that stood standing would be the one you would spend your life with, and well look who the winning man is." Lorelai said pointing to Logan as if no one knew who he was. "He's better then some seven year old, and he loves you more then anyone else could. So I am happy to see you find him and I am happy to welcome him as a son. To Rory and Logan!" Lorelai ended as she sipped her drink and the guests cheered.

As the guests returned their attention back to their conversations Logan leaned into Rory's ear, "Ashton Willings?" Logan asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes, he was my first love, sorry you have competition." Rory said in a joking manner.

"Not anymore I don't." Logan said with a grin.

"And why do you say that?" she asked playing along.

"Because, you're married to me." He said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to settle for that." She said with a smile as if she had forgotten all about her day. Logan leaned in a gave her a sweet kiss that she returned.

"And now, the newly married couple will join on the dance floor to share a dance to a song they picked." The DJ said.

The music to "If You're Not the One" began to play and Logan and Rory went out into the dance floor as the rest cleared off of it.

Logan placed his hands around Rory's waist as she placed hers around Logan's neck and they began to sway and dance to the song they had picked together.

**If you're Not the One lyric**  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I 

As the song ended and the guest clapped, Logan whispered again into Rory's ear.

"I love you Rory Huntzberger." He said with a smile as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"I love you too Logan Huntzberger." Rory said sweetly as this time they shared a deep kiss, one they didn't care if anyone saw; after all they were now married.

**There! That is the end of the wedding!! Now it is up to you guys. I can write like three or four more chapters where I skip around with time. First I will do two years from this moment then four years then maybe another two or three years from that or I can just end it now. LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!! Thank you!!**


	22. Maddie Comes to Visit

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!! I love hearing from you guys. Sorry it took me so long but last weekend I was dress shopping for bridesmaid dresses with my cousins and then I had Relay for Life. Then all week I was busy with school, its coming to an end and exams are coming! This weekend my uncle and aunt came from Tennessee and then I had to drive earlier this morning for drivers Ed, so I was busy. But now as I sit here in my room with the window open on the beautiful day, I am very eager and itching to write. So here it comes! This chapter is two years after their wedding. I am so excited to write these next few chapters! Enjoy please!!**

**Chapter 22**

They had spent their honeymoon traveling around Asia just like they had planned the summer after Logan's graduation, but this time actually going. Rory had done all the research and kept all the books from planning it then and when it came time to picking their honeymoon, they both knew where they wanted to go. Logan booked all the reservations at their hotels and figured out all the car situations. The Huntzberger family owned some private homes across the world, and when it was convenient the newlyweds stayed there. They flew in on their private plane and they either used the cars they owned or they had private drivers.

Both families, the Gilmore's and Huntzberger's, left the couple alone only speaking to them when Rory or Logan called. Business was left in the states and the couples phones were off almost the entire time they stayed there.

Now, two years later a week away from their anniversary they were still as happy as ever.

"Ace, give me the remote!" Logan shouted as he attempted to grab the remote from Rory's hands. It was a Friday night and the couple was enjoying a night in watching movies and eating tons of junk food. Their week was pretty normal, everything was scheduled.

After they got married Rory joined Logan's side at HPG, but not as a trophy wife. She was very active with the company and edited a lot, wrote occasionally, helped with the lay out and also managed with Logan. They would go to work together, attend meetings, eat lunch together either outside on a nice day or in one of their offices or sometimes even venture out into the streets at a nice restaurant. The staff at the company adjusted well to Rory working there, all being friendly and knew Rory was perfect for the job. Some of the single girls glared at her for taking Logan away from them, but when they realized they never had him, they moved on.

They were always busy during the week, but on the weekends they always made time to relax together, Friday nights especially.

"No Logan, I want to watch _Maid of Honor_." She explained to Logan for the hundredth time. One of the best perks of being a Huntzberger was that they could get whichever movie they wanted, even if it was still in theaters.

"But it's a chick flick Rory, watch it with your mom." He complained.



"Oh hush. You always watch chick flicks with me. Patrick Dempy's in it, you like him." Rory said with a smile.

"No, you like him." Logan said dryly.

"You're right, I do. He is very hot." She said with a smile as she turned back to the movie.

"So am I." he said hurt by what she had said.

"Eh, I guess you are." She said with a shrug.

"What? You don't think I am? I am Rory, and you know it." Logan continued to say.

"Logan, I never said you weren't I mean why else do you think I agreed to marry you?" she asked.

"Wow that was harsh." Logan responded.

"What? That is why I married you."

"I know I'm hot Rory, you can stop lying." He said veering away from the subject he knew she was being joking about.

"You have a big ego Huntzberger." She stated resting against him as she tried to focus on the movie.

"You love me for it." He said with a wink.

"Yeah, I do. But only because I keep you in line, you are also very hot Logan. Even though you don't need to be told that." She said.

"You're right I don't, but it's nice to hear it from you." Logan said.

Rory paused the movie, giving up on concentrating on it while they talked. She would have to start it over again anyway. "And why's that?" she asked looking up at him. They were sitting on their couch snuggled close to each other; Logan's arms were wrapped around Rory as she lay on top of his chest.

"Because, you're the only one that it matters to." He simply said.

"Well, you still have it Logan." She responded ending it with a light kiss to his lips.

"Good to know. You still do too, always will." Logan said wanting a deeper kiss.

"Thank you. Now can we watch the movie?" she asked impatiently.

"No, there's one more thing." Logan said, noticing her annoyance.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I think we should start talking about the kid situation." Logan said changing his tone into a serious one.



"What about it?" Rory asked meeting his tone.

"I think we should consider having one." Logan said.

"I think we should too." Rory agreed.

"I really want to start a family with you, and we've been married for almost two years now." Logan continued saying.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"And we have been trying, right?" he asked.

"Yes we have." Rory said.

"And it will happen." Logan said. They had been trying for a couple months now, and Rory was starting to think it wouldn't happen.

"Let's hope." Rory said.

"It will." Logan said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah." Rory said back.

"We could get Maddie." Logan said talking about their niece. Honor and Josh had a kid shortly before Logan and Rory got married, and they had talked about wanting to get a break for a night.

"Yeah, we could watch her tomorrow night and Josh and Honor can go out or something." Rory said with a smile.

"Yes we could." Logan said with a smile too.

"You'll call them?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'll do that now. It's not too late, I'll call Honor's cell." Logan said pulling out his cell phone.

"Ok, I'm going to go get some more pop corn." Rory said with a smile as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

Once they got married they moved and bought a house just outside of Stars hollow. It was close enough to work and their family. It was large, but homey. It was furnished and decorated to their liking and it was located in a nicely built neighborhood, so their kids could have a yard and sidewalk to enjoy. It had five bed rooms, four and a half baths, a large living room, a nice library, a large office that had two desks in it, a small theater, a pool and hot tub outside, and Logan had a poker room. The walls were covered with pictures of Rory's childhood and all the pictures they had taken throughout their relationship, in Yale and after.

Rory returned to the theater and saw that Logan was off the phone.



"What did they say?" she asked as she sat down, handing Logan the popcorn.

"They are going to drop Maddie off tomorrow morning around nine." Logan said as he let Rory resume her position on top of him as he placed the popcorn down.

"Good, I'm glad." Rory said as she pressed play on the remote and the movie started over again.

"Ace!" Logan yelled but watched the movie anyway after Rory let out a giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Rory was still sleeping when Logan came to her side and tried to get her up.

"Ace, wake up." He said as he sat down on her side of the bed. They didn't really have certain sides of the bed since they always slept in the middle with their arms around each other, but when Logan got out of bed she shifted over to her side.

"Logan?" Rory mumbled into her pillow.

"Yeah Ace, it's time to get up. Maddie's going to be here in a couple hours." He said. He had a towel around his waist since he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Coffee." She said.

Logan handed her the mug of coffee and pulled her up so she could drink it.

"Thank you." She said after she finished the cup.

"You're welcome. Now go get in the shower, she's coming soon." Logan said.

"Why are you in a towel?" Rory asked confused, still a little sleepy.

"Because I just took a shower." Logan said in teasing voice.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Rory asked with a wiggle of her eye brows as she got up to head into the master bathroom.

"If only I would have thought of that Ace." Logan said with a smirk, he pulled her close and kissed her sweetly.

"Good morning." He said with a smile after he pulled away.

"Good morning." She said as she smiled back and walked away, leaving him standing there in the middle of the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ace, they're here!" Logan yelled out.



"Coming!" she yelled back.

Logan opened the door after the door bell went off and greeted his sister with a hug and a hand shake to Josh. Rory came in and hugged both.

"Thank you for doing this, we really appreciate it." Honor said.

"No problem, we want to practice." Logan said with a smile to Rory.

"No, are you pregnant?" Honor asked Rory.

Logan looked over at Rory and saw sadness come across her face. "No, we aren't. Not yet. We're trying though, a lot." Logan added in with a smirk and a small laugh. The group laughed at his little joke. "Don't you dare tell anyone though, we don't need the horrible parents down our backs, and I hardly talk to them. Dad's been pretty good with letting me run my life, and I would like to keep it that way." Logan said as he placed an arm around Rory pulling her close and kissing her temple.

"I got it." Honor said with a nod.

"So, where is Maddie?" Rory asked.

"She's out in the car, I'll go get her." Josh said as he turned around to leave and get her.

"I'm glad you guys are trying. Maddie needs someone to play with." Honor said.

"You could have another one." Logan said.

"Not yet. Josh and I hardly get any time together as it is." Honor said with a smile as her husband walked in with a sleeping Maddie.

"Yeah, that makes since." Rory said as she smiled at the cute toddler sucking on her thumb still asleep.

"Ok, well we better get going. We're just going to be out in Martha's Vineyard, so call if there's any trouble." Honor said as she hugged goodbyes, she placed a soft kiss on top of her daughter's head as her husband handed her over to Logan.

"Ok, talk to you later." Logan said as Rory closed the door behind them.

"Where do you want to put her?" Logan asked softly.

"We can put her in the guest room; I set up that little bed and put a gate up on the side." Rory said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He said as he headed up stairs careful not to wake Maddie up.

Rory went into the kitchen and grabbed some medicine; she had a headache and didn't feel well.

Logan came back down stairs and headed into the kitchen to find Rory.

"She's out." He said with smile.



"Ok." She said in a mellow voice.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just don't feel well." She said with a sad smile. She really wanted to have a baby so thinking it wouldn't happen and also not feeling well really had her in a depressed mood.

"Do you want to go take a nap?" he asked.

"No, it's just a headache." She said.

"There's more to it. What else is wrong?" he asked walking closer to her.

"Nothing." She lied; she didn't want Logan to feel sorry for her.

"I know there is." He said.

Rory sighed, Logan knew her too well.

"I've been thinking lately that maybe it's not going to happen, that we aren't going to have kids." She said with a sad sigh.

"No, Rory. We will, we just have to keep trying and wait. And trust me, I'm all about trying." Logan said with a smirk, trying to cheer her up.

"You're right." She said with a little smile.

"If you want we can go try now." Logan said with another smirk.

"Logan, Maddie's here." She said in an obvious tone.

"I know. So?" he asked.

"We can't have sex with her here!" Rory answered.

"Ace, if you want to have kids you're going to have to get use to having sex with a toddler in the house. Just because we have a kid doesn't mean we are going to stop having sex, I mean you can't honestly think I am going to be able to keep my hands to myself." Logan said with a laugh at her behavior.

"Fine, I guess you're right." Rory said with a smile as Logan kissed her and carried her to their bedroom.

"Maddie do you want to go on the swings?" Rory asked as they got her out of their car. They were spending the beautiful day at the park.

"Yeah!" the little toddler answered as she ran to the swings. "Wee, wee!" she said as she jumped up and down near the swing.



Rory placed her gently into the swing and began to push the little girl lightly. "Wee!!" screamed the little blonde.

"High Ror! I want to reach the sky!" Maddie screamed with giggles erupting. She pronounced Rory's name like a lion saying 'roar'. Normally Rory would find that annoying, but she thought it was cute coming from the toddler.

Logan sat on a nearby bench and watched as his wife pushed the little girl. She looked like a natural mother, her chocolate hair shining in the sun light, blowing in her face as she brushed it away. She looked beautiful and happy. He really hoped he could give her what she wanted the most, a child. He wanted to have a family with Rory as well, and hoped fatherhood would come as naturally as motherhood already did with her.

After spending an hour at the park, they were headed home for dinner and to watch a movie before bath time and bedtime for Maddie.

The little girl was asleep in the back of the car tired from her exciting day at the park.

"You feeling better?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just a little nausea and tired." Rory answered.

"Rory, I don't want to get your hopes up, but do you think you might be pregnant?" Logan asked, getting his own hopes up.

"I don't know, I thought about it. But I don't have a test with me at home, and if I buy one people will see." Rory said with the same hope in her eyes that was in Logan's.

"Call your mom; she might be able to bring one by the house."

"Are you going to watch Maddie while I take it?" Rory asked.

"I can, but I rather be there by you." Logan said placing his hand on Rory's.

Rory got out her phone and called her mom.

"Hello, Lorelai Danes speaking I'm going to strangle my little son soon so please make it quick!" Lorelai said in a cheerful voice. Lorelai and Luke's son was born shortly after the return of Logan and Rory's honeymoon and he was now almost two. His name was Anthony Richard Danes and Lorelai was very much in love with him.

"Mom! That's my little brother you're talking about." Rory said with a smile, hearing Anthony screaming in the background and Luke trying to reason with him.

"Right, I forgot. So how's my favorite daughter?" Lorelai asked.



"I'm fine. We are watching Maddie for the night and well I wanted to know if you could do me a favor." Rory said in a serious tone.

"Ok, shoot." Lorelai said.

"Well, you know how Logan and I have been trying recently and I wanted to know if maybe Luke could watch Anthony for a bit and you could bring me a test and maybe watch Maddie for a bit." Rory said. Logan looked over at her with the last thing she said, confused. "I wouldn't ask, but Logan wants to be there with me, so if you could bring me one and watch her it would mean a lot to me!" Rory said.

Logan smiled after he heard her reasoning and just squeezed her hand a little tighter, placing a kiss on top of her hand.

"Yeah, kid. I'll be over there soon! It's no problem; Luke can watch our screaming child for a little bit, I guess I can trust him alone with him." Lorelai joked.

"Thanks mom." Rory said with a smile.

"No problem babe. Love ya!" Lorelai said before hanging up.

"She's going to bring one over." Rory told Logan as they pulled up to their house.

Logan got out and opened Rory's door, stopping her before she could head off into the house.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I love you." He said as he brought her closer and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too." She said with a smile, before turning into the house. Logan got Maddie out of the car and followed Rory in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later Maddie was at the table coloring and eating a snack when Lorelai arrived. Rory answered the door and took the bag from her mother after sharing a hug. She told Maddie who was here to see her and then headed upstairs. She waited for Logan to come up, and when he did he closed the door behind them and smiled at his wife.

"Are you ready?"He asked.

"If you are." She said. He nodded and she turned into the bathroom. A couple minutes later she came back out and sat with him on the bed.

"We have to wait a few minutes." She explained as she rested her head against his shoulder, he grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"I hope it's positive." Logan said.



"Me too."

"I hate seeing you sad Rory, I feel like this is the only way I can make you happy." Logan said staring at the floor.

"What?" she asked looking up at him; he had never told her this.

"I feel like this is the only way to make you happy right now. You've been so sad lately and I haven't been able to do anything about it, I feel helpless." Logan said still not looking at her.

"Logan, no! I am happy! You make me happy every day just being here for me. I can't believe you've felt like that. I love you, you make me very happy. With or without a baby you are always going to make me happy." Rory said making him look at her, after he nodded to her she kissed him passionately wanting him to fully understand how sincere she meant.

"I'm glad." He said with a smile knowing Rory was telling the truth.

"I think it's time." She said standing up. He stood up too and grabbed her hand in his; they walked off to the bathroom and looked at the test.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Maddie!" Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down after handing Rory the test. She sat down and started talking to the little toddler as they colored. A little bit later Logan walked in and greeted his mother-in-law.

"Hey Lorelai." Logan said as he hugged the woman who was more like a mother to him then his own was.

"Hey Logan, how's it going?" she asked.

"Fine, just a little frustrating." Logan said talking about the baby thing; Lorelai knew and agreed with him.

"Yeah, well I know Rory really wants a kid, trust me, it will happen. With as much as you guys love each other, I mean you go at it almost every night I bet." She said with a smile, not really knowing but taking a guess.

Lorelai was right though.

"I just feel like this is the only thing that can make her happy." Logan said.

"Oh, don't think that. Rory is very happy with you Logan. I have never seen her happier then the times she is with you. She loves you a lot." Lorelai said as she colored a flower.

"I know, I just really want this as much as her." Logan said as he left the kitchen.

Lorelai continued coloring while she talked with Maddie.



"What color is this?" Lorelai said pointing to the color pink.

"PINK!" the little girl screamed.

"Yes, very good." Lorelai said. They continued to color naming different colors, when they heard a scream come from up stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Rory and Logan were in the bathroom, they peaked at the test then grabbed it to finally look at the results.

POSITIVE, read the test stick. Rory screamed with happiness as Logan hugged her close, happy that they finally did it.

Rory hugged Logan back, then looked in his eyes and saw the same love and joy in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, not wanting the moment to end. They were going to be parents, and they couldn't be happier.

"I love you Rory." Logan said pulling away from her.

"I love you too Logan." She said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you go!! I hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted to write a lot more out, but decided the chapter was long enough. I still have like three more chapters planned. I don't know when I will update next, because of my busy schedule and finals coming up. But I will try my best and your reviews help me a ton!! Thank you and please press the GO button!! You are all awesome!! Happy Memorial Day!!**


	23. Nine Months of Planning

Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it very much. Although this is the 23rd chapter, I am not going to start a season 9, because I only have a few more chapters left. That doesn't really make sense to me; the title for this story was just so readers would know that it took place after season 7. Well I hope you enjoy and review!

Regular Font-present time.

_Italic-past time_

**Chapter 23**

The long months passed quickly for the soon-to-be parents as they prepared for a little baby to join their family. They told their own families, the Gilmore's were thrilled and the Huntzberger's were too but Shira was still bitter about the whole thing.

Both families wanted to take control and start talking about the kids' future, but Logan and Rory told them politely that it was their kid and would do whatever it wanted to. They had planned for their children to grow up in an environment similar to Rory's but with the knowledge and few benefits of Logan's.

--

_Logan and Rory were at the Huntzberger's having dinner with both sides of the family, sharing their wonderful news. They had just told them and Richard and Emily were thrilled, delighted and very happy to almost be great grandparents. Mitchum and Elias congratulated the expecting parents, but Shira sat their silent. Rory and Logan took that as a good thing, better than her voicing her opinion. _

"_This child will have a good lifestyle." Mitchum said looking at the couple._

"_Well, yes. We will raise our baby the way we want. But it will learn and be treated differently than any other Hartford child." Logan told his dad._

"_And how is that?" Mitchum asked._

"_Well, as you know Rory grew up in Stars Hollow where she learned to work for the things she wanted." Logan said._

_A little snicker came from Shira's end of the table but the family ignored her._

"_But Rory wants to work too, how will that work?" Shira asked, happy to point something out to Logan._

"_She will work in the office still, then take some time off and work at home as much as she would like." Logan said already think about it, and he and Rory had already talked about it._

_Shira just pouted in her seat and waited for Mitchum to start talking again._

"_Continue Logan."_

"_We want our child to grow up and work for things, and learn the importance and meaning of money. We aren't going to hand things over to him or her. Also, I plan on being home most of the time to help out with the pregnancy and the raising of our children, so they will be loved by both their mom and dad and they won't have to wonder about me." Logan said._

"_What is that suppose to mean?" Mitchum asked._

_The Gilmore's were at one end of the table with Lorelai and Luke and also Honor, Josh and Maddie. They were listening at first but then felt it more polite to caring on a soft side conversation. Rory and Logan were sitting next to each other at one side of the table, holding hands under the table. They were always each other's support group. _

"_It means that I am going to be there for them. I'm not going to stay at the office every night. I'll be home by six every night so I can help Rory with them. Also, they won't have to worry if I am really at work or not." Logan said gripping Rory's hand, she squeezed it back lovingly, knowing this was the first time Logan had really talked to his dad like this. _

"_Logan, if you are trying to say something, just say it damn it!" Mitchum bellowed._

_Rory squeezed tighter at Logan's hand because of the outburst._

"_I'm saying that my children are going to grow up with a dad that will be there. I'm going to cheer them on at all their school events, I'll coach some of their sport teams and I'll be there every night to kiss them goodnight. They won't have to worry if I am at work when I say I am, or wonder if I'm cheating on their mother. I'll be there for their mother and I'll be there for them, a lot more then what you can say." Logan said relieved to get that off his chest._

"_Logan, I never cheated on your mother and you never wondered about it." Mitchum said angry._

"_Yes you did dad, and don't you dare deny it. I remember being fourteen and wondering off at a party towards your office when I saw a blonde come out of your room, and she wasn't my mother and she wasn't fully dressed." Logan said bitterly. He stood up quickly and continued looking at his dad._

"_We're leaving. I don't want you to ruin this day for Rory and I. We came here happy to share our great news with you guys and everyone seems to be happy for us, except for you two." Logan said to his parents._

"_Logan, I am happy for you guys." Mitchum said standing up as well._

"_Bull shit." Logan said angry as he walked away from the table._

_Rory went over to her grandparents, mom, Luke, Honor, Josh, Maddie and Elias and gave them hugs goodbye. She accepted and thanked them for their congratulations and left briskly ignoring Logan's parents. _

_Rory met Logan out in the foyer where he was holding his coat out for her. She placed her arms in it and walked out the door with Logan. _

_Later that night when they arrived home, Rory stopped Logan before he could escape upstairs. _

"_Logan." She spoke softly._

"_I'm sorry." He said to her, looking at her beautiful eyes seeing sadness and love._

"_Why are you apologizing?" Rory asked._

"_Because of how the night turned out." Logan stated._

"_It wasn't your fault. You've kept that in your whole life, it was time for him to hear the truth and pain he brought on to you and Honor as kids. You were just telling him that you weren't going to be like him." Rory said._

"_Yeah, I really hope I don't turn out like that." Logan said._

"_You're not your dad, and you never will be. There's a difference between you two, actually there are a lot. But your dad has your mom as a wife, you have me. I won't let you be like that." Rory said with a smile._

"_Thank you. I love you Rory." Logan said smiling down at her._

"_I love you too. Are you still excited?" she asked._

"_Ace, of course I am!" he said excitedly as he placed a sweet kiss on her pink lips._

_--_

They adjusted to Rory's cravings, morning sickness and mood swings. They worked out a schedule where she could rest whenever she needed and she didn't drink as much coffee, but had a mug maybe once a month.

They went to their doctor regularly to get checkups on Rory and baby Huntzberger, both beaming with smiles each time they entered and exited the office.

--

"_Are you ready Ace?" Logan yelled up the stairs, keys in hand. It was their second visit and Rory was about four months into her pregnancy._

"_No!" she yelled frustrated. Logan catching her tone ran up the stairs to their room to see what was taking so long. When he opened the door he saw her laying on her back on their king size bed. She was trying to button her jeans, but they wouldn't snap shut._

"_What's wrong Ace?" he asked with a smile._

"_These damn pants wont button." She said frustrated more._

"_Maybe you need a bigger size. You bought tons of clothes already, get a pair of those jeans on." He said._

"_It's just frustrating that they won't fit." She said giving up and letting her arms fall to the side of her._

"_Well, our child is growing inside of you."Logan said sitting on the bed next to her, placing his hand on her stomach._

"_I know that Logan." Rory said with a smile as she felt his cold hand touch her stomach."Your hands are cold." _

"_I know, I'm sorry." He said, reluctantly removing his hand._

"_Don't be, you've been so sweet and nice to me." She said grabbing his hand and rubbing it between hers to warm it up then place it back on her stomach. He smiled down at her then placed a soft kiss on her lips, then on her stomach. _

"_You deserve it." He said. "And so does this little one." Logan said leaning back down to her tummy._

_Logan had taken care of Rory right away, keeping her coffee intake low, making her eat better which wasn't hard since she seemed to crave the food products. He loved taking care of her and their baby._

"_I'm going to go change into bigger clothes." Rory said getting up._

"_Not bigger, maternity." Logan said with a smile. Rory smiled back and quickly changed into a pair of maternity jeans. _

_She met Logan down stairs and saw him waiting patiently for her with a water bottle in hand._

"_Ready?" he asked handing her the bottle._

"_Yes." She said with a smile taking it. They went out to the car and drove to their doctor. _

_They waited patiently in the waiting room, getting impatient towards the end._

"_Huntzberger." The nurse said from the door, scanning the room filled with pregnant woman, and some nervous fathers. She was in her late forties with a few gray strands pulled back in a ponytail, the rest of her hair a light brown._

"_Hello." Rory said happily standing up and walking to her._

"_Hello, are you ready?" she asked as she led them to the back in a private room._

"_Yes." Both Logan and Rory responded. The nurse laughed._

"_Seems like you guys are eager to be here again." She said shutting the door behind them. Rory sat down on top of the examining bed, with Logan at her side hand in his. _

"_We are." Logan said with a smile then looked down at Rory._

"_Alright well, we'll just ask a few questions then the doctor will be in here." The nurse said with a smile._

_Rory nodded her head waiting for the nurse's questions._

"_What foods have you been eating?" the nurse asked as she grabbed her pen out of her pocket._

"_Mostly fruit, vegetables, pasta, I've limited my junk food intake." Rory said with a laugh._

"_And to drink? Are you still drinking coffee?" _

"_No, Logan has got me to stop almost completely, only letting me have a cup once a month and even then it's decafe." Rory said as Logan and the nurse laughed._

"_And last time you were here you said you didn't smoke, I'm guessing that hasn't changed?"_

"_Nope, never. Haven't been around smoking either." Rory said with a smile, she liked these questions about her and the baby._

"_What about your weight gain?"_

"_Uhm, I think about five pounds so far, maybe more." Rory told the nurse._

"_Alright, there were some other questions I had, but from observing you two I know there isn't a problem." The nurse said with a smile as she looked at the sweet couple._

"_What were they?" Logan asked curious._

"_Oh, well just questions about the relationship, you know domestic or abusive. That sort of thing, but I know that isn't happening." The nurse told them._

"_No, not at all." Logan said almost shocked._

"_I didn't think so, you guys make a beautiful couple and I'm sure your baby will look just gorgeous!" the nurse cooed._

"_Thank you." Rory said as she shared a smile with Logan._

"_Well, the doctor will be in here any moment." She said exiting the room._

_Logan and Rory waited patiently then heard the click of the door when the doctor came in. She was about the same age as the nurse but with blonde hair._

"_Hello Rory and Logan are you ready to see your baby?" she asked with a smile._

_Both Rory and Logan nodded excited as the doctor began to set up the ultrasound._

_She placed cold gel on Rory's stomach and started the ultrasound._

"_There's your baby." The doctor said pointing to the screen to show the couple._

"_Wow, it's grown so much!" Rory said with a smile._

"_Yes it has. Here's the heart beat." She said waiting for the couple to listen._

_Rory and Logan listened carefully and when they heard the lithe thump of their baby's heart their smiles grew bigger._

"_Now, do you want to know the sex of the child?" the doctor asked pushing some buttons on the computer. _

_Rory and Logan exchanged looks and Logan gave Rory a nod._

"_Yes we do. I couldn't go along without knowing." Rory said knowing she wouldn't be able to go without knowing._

"_Ok Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger it looks like you will be having a girl." The doctor said with a smile._

_Rory and Logan beamed at the news of them having a daughter growing inside of Rory._

"_Thank you." Logan said with a smile._

"_This is your sonogram, you can go show your family, frame it hang it on the refrigerator or whatever you would like." The doctor said cleaning the gel off Rory's stomach and turned the machine off._

"_Thank you so much." Rory said taking it and smiled at the doctor._

_The doctor left and Rory finished getting ready to leave. They left with smiles on their faces and with the 4-D sonogram in hand._

"_Logan, are you disappointed we are having a girl and not a boy?" Rory asked as they lay in bed talking that night._

"_Not at all Ace. I'm so happy we're having a little girl. She's going to be beautiful just like you." He said kissing her lightly. _

"_Thanks, I hope she has your blond hair." Rory said._

"_Really? Why?" Logan asked._

"_Because then she will be blonde and smart, so then those entire blonde jokes can stop all together." Rory said with a smile._

"_How do you know she's going to be smart?" Logan teased._

"_Because, we're her parents." Rory said confident._

"_True." Logan said with a laugh. "I hope she has your blue eyes." _

"_But I like your brown eyes."_

"_But your blue eyes are so pretty." He said cupping her face in his hands. He was laying on his back horizontal to Rory, with his head resting on her thigh, close to her stomach._

"_Fine, we'll let her decide which eyes she has." Rory said with a smile._

"_I'm really happy Rory." Logan said with a smile._

"_Me too." She said with a smile like Logan's._

"_We can go shopping now and paint her nursery." Logan told Rory._

"_We can!" she said getting excited._

_--_

They decorated the baby's nursery pastel colors of purple and pink, with little roses around the room like the shack Rory grew up in with Lorelai.

They went shopping for baby clothes, the crib, stuff animals, and anything else they came upon that was cute.

They had everything ready weeks within the due date, but the baby's name.

--

"_What about Victoria?" Logan asked as they laid there on their bed. Rory was sitting up on her side of the bed, her stomach now huge, holding a book filled with baby names. Logan was lying resting his head on her thigh rubbing her tummy. _

"_No." Rory said not even wanting to think about it._

"_Why not?" he asked._

"_Have you dated a girl name Victoria?" she asked._

"_Uh, yeah I think so. Why?" he asked not knowing what that had to do with anything._

"_Then no." she said. "Also, if we named her Victoria her nick name would have to be Tory and I don't like that." Rory said flipping through the book."Also it rhymes with Rory, that would be embarrassing for her."_

"_Then what are we going to name her?" Logan asked. They had already gone through tons of names and it seemed that this kid wasn't going to have a name._

"_I don't know we'll figure it out later. Baby girl and I are tired." Rory said turning her lamp off and pulling the covers over her._

"_Fine, we'll think more later." Logan said getting under the covers with her. "Good night Rory, I love you." He said giving her a kiss._

"_Goodnight Logan I love you." She said before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep._

_--_

It was Saturday June eleventh when Rory and Logan woke up early in the morning.

They were lying in bed, Logan still asleep. Rory had just been woken up by a pain in her stomach, she thought it was the baby kicking but it increased in pain.

"Rory, are you ok?" Logan asked. He had felt the bed moving beside him and when he saw her face, he became worried.

"No, I think it's time Logan." She said looking at him.

"Time time?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said getting up.

"Let me help you. I'll go get the bag we have packed for you and the baby." Logan said grabbing the bags.

He helped her down the stairs and in the car, ready to go to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital she got a private room, another great perk to being a Huntzberger.

The doctor came in to check on her and see how she was doing. She still had a long time to go, and the pains were coming more and stronger.

"How are you doing Ace?" Logan asked worried and lovingly.

"Fine I guess for now." Rory responded as another contraction came.

"Do you want me to call the family?" Logan asked.

"Not the whole family. Call my mom and you can pick one person you want to be here for now. We'll call the rest of them later. I don't want everyone here right now. Just call my mom and let everyone know I went into labor but tell them you will update them and they can come after the baby is born. I don't need your parents or my grandparents here while I am trying to squeeze out our daughter. Unless you want your dad or mom here, it's up to you." Rory rambled then stopped when another contraction came; Logan grabbed her hand to let her squeeze it and kissed her hand lightly.



"I don't want my parents here Ace. Like you said none of them need to be here while you are having her, they can come after. I'll call your mom and Honor." Logan said.

"Why not Collin or Finn?" she asked.

"Not really their thing." Logan said with a laugh.

"You're right." She said with a laugh.

Logan called Honor and Lorelai's mom. Her mom came and so did honor. Logan called the rest of the family and friends to let them know what was happening, but they didn't need to come until after and he would call them when that happened.

The only people coming then were Honor and Lorelai. Finn and Collin with Steph and Rosemary would come later when it got closer so they could be in the waiting room, along with Lane and Luke.

Hours passed and Rory got closer and closer.

"Ready?" the doctor asked.

Rory looked up at Logan and he smiled back at her, happy that they were going to become parents.

"Yes." Rory and Logan both said.

"Ok, push!" the doctor called.

Rory began to push as she squeezed Logan's hand, as he counted for her.

After repeating it a beautiful, crying baby girl was welcome into the world. After she came Rory threw her head back to rest, happy that the painful labor was over. Logan kissed her forehead and smiled down at her as the nurses cleaned their daughter.

"I love you Ace." Logan said with a bright smile.

"I love you too." She said tiredly.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" one of the nurses called.

"Yes?" Logan asked almost worried.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked with a smile as she held the infant.

"I would love too." Logan said taking the little baby carefully from the nurse. He looked at her fresh, soft skin, her closed eyes, her peach fuzz of hair; counted to make sure she had ten little fingers and toes and looked at her little button nose. She was beautiful. Logan walked over to Rory and sat down on the side of the bed.

"She's perfect." Rory said with a smile as she looked at her daughter in her husband's arms.



"She takes after you." Logan said looking over at Rory.

"We made her." Rory said with a smile looking back at their daughter.

"Yes we did." He said with a little laugh.

The nurses took their daughter to the nursery to finish cleaning her and take care of everything.

Logan went out to the waiting room and told them about the successful, healthy delivery of the healthy baby girl, still yet to be named.

When Logan went back inside Rory, he saw the most beautiful sight, Rory holding their first born, smiling down at her and talking to her.

"You are very loved little girl, just remember that when we drive you insane. You are going to have an amazing life." Rory said with a smile on her face. Logan came over to her and sat by her, smiling at the site of his wife looking so natural, happy and relaxed holding their baby. The infant kicked it's legs a little and opened her eyes. It was the first time she had opened her eyes, and they were a bright blue, identical to her mothers.

"Looks like she chose to have your eyes." Logan whispered.

"I guess so." Rory said with a smile.

"I'm glad; she's so beautiful like you." Logan said.

"Thank you Logan, you have been such a wonderful husband the whole time. I love you so much." She said before she kissed him.

"I loved being there." He said with a smile, and then looked down at his daughter.

Lorelai came in with Honor, Steph, Collin and Finn.

"Do we have a name for this beautiful little girl?" Lorelai asked as she held her granddaughter.

"Yes." Logan said, leaving everyone intrigued.

"Well, what is it?" Steph and Honor asked.

"Lorelai Sophia Huntzberger." Rory said with a smile.

"We'll call her Sophie for short." Logan added.

"That's such a pretty name, congratulations!" Steph said hugging both Rory and Logan.

"Congrats man, you are the first one in the group to have a kid." Collin said.

"Yeah, congrats mate." Finn added.



"Thanks guys." Logan said.

"You guys make beautiful children." Finn added.

The room erupted in laughter and continued to stare down at the little Lorelai.

"Yes we do." Logan whispered in Rory's ear as he wrapped his arms around her as they sat on the bed, watching their friends and family awe over their daughter.

--

**There you go!! Hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it. It was fun because of the baby!! REVIEW PLEASE!! I am really looking forward to the next chapter…so REVIEW!!**


	24. Two Pairs of Little Feet

**Thank you all that reviewed. You are amazing and I am so happy you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, but I had exams and they have sucked. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**Chapter 24**

It was early on a Saturday morning. Logan and Rory were cuddled together asleep in their bed, comfortable and sleeping well in their house. Ever since Sophie was born their little family was perfect. Logan worked at the office from eight in the morning to no later than five at night, so he could be home for dinner with Rory and Sophie, bathe his daughter and tuck her away into her small bed. And he never worked on weekends, and hardly traveled. He didn't let his father dictate when he left town or his hours. He made a promise to himself, to Rory and to Sophie that he would be there for everything.

Rory worked at home most of the time writing, editing and helping Logan; attending meetings when she needed to and took care of Sophie. She loved being a mother and loved spending time with her daughter. She wasn't surprised when Logan took on the roll of being a better father then hers or his ever were.

Lorelai loved being a grandma and Luke took on a great role of being a grandpa as well. Whenever Rory went into work with Logan, Lorelai would take the day off and watch her granddaughter. Everyone in the family had taken a loving to the new member and enjoyed watching her grow up in a smart little toddler.

"Ma!" Screamed the monitor laying on the end table near Rory and Logan's bed. They were cuddled together, sleeping peacefully until the little outburst emerged.

"Hmm." Rory mumbled, not wanting to move.

"I'll get her." Logan said with his eyes still closed, he loved waking up with Rory in his arms. Since he got ready for work in the mornings on weekdays he loved taking care of his daughter on weekends. He traced kisses from Rory's head to her cheek to her neck then finished with one last kiss on her shoulder. He got up, turned the monitor off and headed off to the kitchen making his way to Sophie's room. Before he made it to the bedroom, he flicked the coffee pot on ready for when Rory got up.

"Good morning princess!" he said cheerfully when he entered the room and found his daughter sitting up in her bed. She was two years old now and as cute as ever. She had blonde curls and still the brightest blue eyes, just like her mothers.

"Daddy!" the little girl cheered, clapping a little with her small hands.

"Yeah, daddy gets to get you up this morning." Logan said with a smile. He walked over to her bed and put the protector rails down. He picked her up and placed her small feet onto the soft carpet.

"Potty." She said.



"You want to go in the big girl potty?" Logan asked, happy she was learning the meaning of potty training.

"Yeah, big girl!" she said, dashing off to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get you!" Logan said chasing after her slowly, to let her win.

A fit of giggles emerged from her little lips as she ran off to the bathroom.

"Ready to pick out your outfit?" Logan asked her as they returned to her bedroom.

"Yeah, I do it." She said as any other stubborn toddler would.

"Just like your mommy." Logan said referring to her stubbornness.

"Mommy's beautiful." The little girl said with a smile.

"Yes she is." Logan said with a smile, looking at his daughter. She was smart. It didn't take her that long to figure out that she had a perfect mother.

"Awe, thanks baby." Rory said coming into the bedroom. She walked up behind Logan and placed her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned around and kissed her softly.

"You know it's true." Logan still felt the same way towards Rory he did when he first fell in love with her, if not he loved her more now. He loved watching her take care of their daughter, her smile that came upon her lips as they did family things together, and more than anything he loved how she still found a way to be sexy with messy hair and in her pajamas.

Sophie watched her parents kissed, and then became jealous.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Sophie said as she ran up to her mom. "Mommy kiss!"

Rory turned away from Logan and looked down to see her little girl running towards her.

"Good morning Soph!" Rory said with a smile as she picked the toddler up and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning Mommy." The toddler said with a smile as she looked at her mom.

"Do you want to eat first or get dressed?" she asked.

"Eat!" Sophie said with a smile.

"Of course, just like your mom." Logan said. "I'll go get breakfast started."

Rory laughed at his remark and nodded as he left.

"Ok Soph, you want to play until daddy is done making us food?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the little girl said as she squirmed out of her mother's arms.



As the toddler waddled off to her play room, Rory went to the kitchen.

"Hey baby, what are you making for breakfast?" Rory said walking up next to Logan.

"Some French toast." Logan said with a smile.

"Oh, that sounds good!" she said with a smile.

"We should go on a date." Logan stated as he placed a piece of bread into the dish that had the egg mixture in it.

"Really? You think you can still charm me?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, I know I can. It doesn't matter you're stuck with me anyway." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Who says?" she asked as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Our marriage certificate, our wedding rings, Sophie, and most importantly me. I'm not letting you go." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"True." She said with a smile. "So, what are you planning for our date?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is that I asked your mom if she would mind watching Sophie for the night, and she agreed to it." Logan said swaying back and forth with Rory.

"Oh, so it's a sleep over?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"You bet." Logan said as he placed a kiss on below her ear lobe.

"Daddy is breakfast ready?" Sophie asked trotting in with a stuff animal in her arms.

"Yes it is Soph; get up in your chair." Logan said giving one more kiss to Rory then turned back to the French toast.

The little toddler struggled to get up in her boaster seat and became frustrated yet determined. She shared so many characteristics as her mother and her father. She was stubborn, determined and smart like her mother; and she was charming and calm like her father. You could also easily tell that she was both Rory's and Logan's daughter; she had his blond hair, her blue eyes, his smirk, her smile, his nose and Rory's lips.

"Help!" the little girl yelled.

"Hey, what did I tell you about your manners?" Rory asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"Help please ma ma." The little girl said pulling out the charm.

"That's better." Rory said placing the little one in her seat.

"Thank you mommy!" she said.



"You're welcome baby!" Rory said placing a kiss on the toddler's cheek.

The three sat and ate breakfast, discussing what they had planned for the day. They decided on getting dressed and ready then heading off to the park where they would play then eat some lunch. Then they would drop Sophie off at Lorelai's and Luke's then Rory and Logan would enjoy their night.

"Ready to get dressed Sophie?" Logan asked as he placed their plates and silverware in the sink.

"Logan, I can get her. You can take a shower if you want." Rory said getting up from her seat.

"Ace, its fine. You take care of her every morning; let me do it while you get in the shower." Logan said, cleaning off the toddlers face.

"Ok, just let me do her hair." Rory said getting up. Sophie was now running off to her room picking out her outfit.

"Why? I can do her hair." Logan said walking over to his wife.

"Yes, you are capable at doing it but no, you aren't good at it." She said with a small smile.

"Whatever! I am too good at doing her hair." Logan said.

"It's ok, I fix it every time but it would save time if you just let me do it. Ok?" Rory asked with a laugh at his hurt face.

"No, I'll show you." Logan said about to turn around until Rory pulled him back. "What?"

"I love you." She said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his forehead. He caught her face within his two hands and rested them on her cheek, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I love you too. After eight years you still make my heart beat faster than ever." He said kissing her passionately. They were pulled out of the kiss when they heard their daughter yell out for her dad. "We'll finish this tonight." Logan said with a smirk before walking away.

Rory turned around and went off to their bedroom to take a shower.

"Ok Sophie, what have you picked out to wear today?" Logan asked as he walked in the colorful room.

"Da bo top and these pants." The little toddler said, meaning "the blue top."

"Ok, then let's get dressed." He said.

"I do it." She said.

"Ok, go ahead." Logan said, knowing better then to argue with the two-year old.

She pulled the shirt above her head, and Logan noticed it was backwards.



"Hey Soph, see those butterflies?" he asked pointing to her tummy where there was nothing but blue fabric.

"No daddy. There are none." The little girl said looking at him confused.

"That's because your shirt is on backwards, you have to turn it around." Logan said helping her.

"Thanks daddy!" she said hugging him.

"No problem kiddo." He said. She kissed him lightly with a sloppy kiss.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything." Logan said, somewhat surprised that she was able to form that question.

"Do you love mommy?" she asked with a curious look.

Logan was taken back, she had heard Rory and Logan exchange 'I love you's' and they told her constantly that they loved her, so he was confused by this question.

"Yes, very much." Logan said with a smile.

"How much?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm…" Logan thought, how do you explain it to a toddler just how much you love their mom? "All the way to heaven and back again as high as anyone can count." Logan answered.

"That's a lot!" the little girl exclaimed with a cheerful glee.

"Yes it is!" Logan said.

"Do you love me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course I do Soph!" he said, shocked again by another question.

"How much?" she asked.

"All the way to heaven and back again." He answered simply.

"Wow!" she said. Logan pulled her close and gave her a tight hug, then kissed her forehead softly. He let her go and she ran off to the play room.

He walked off to his and Rory's bedroom, finding Rory standing in their closet still wrapped in her towel. He walked up behind her and placed soft kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Hey!" she said turning her head to see Logan out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey babe."



"Is she dressed?" Rory asked.

"Yep, playing in the play room as we speak." Logan said wrapping his arms around her.

"Good." She said with a smile.

"She was asking some deep questions." Logan said with a smile, remembering his conversation with their daughter.

"What were they?"Rory asked curious.

"Well, first she started asking me if I love you." Logan started.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"What'd you tell her?" Rory asked, knowing the answer.

"That I loved you very much." Logan answered.

"That didn't settle well with her did it?" Rory asked, knowing her daughter.

"Of course not, she's half you. She wanted a detailed answer."

"So then what did you tell her?"

"Well, she asked how much I loved you, so I told her all the way to heaven and back." Logan told her.

"Awe, that's sweet." Rory said turning around to face him. What was the other thing she asked?"

"The same thing, but if I love her. I answered the same way; she was surprised then ran off to play." Logan answered.

"Hmm, I wonder what that's all about."

"Maybe she is just trying to understand love and how much everyone in her life is loved." Logan said.

"Maybe." Rory said giving him a kiss. "You should get in the shower, I have to get dressed."

"But I like staying like this." Logan said.

"Then we'll stay like this tonight." Rory said.

"No, tonight I don't want clothes or a towel involved." Logan said with a smirk.

"Oh, what could you mean Mr. Huntzberger?" Rory asked with a smile.

"You know Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan said kissing her, and then turned to leave the closet and go to the shower.



After Logan got out of the shower and ready, and Rory got her ready and did Sophie's hair the family headed out to the park.

Once there they swung on the swings and played on the slides. They stopped after an hour and decided it was time to eat lunch. They had packed a lunch and were sitting around in the shade enjoying their lunch. Shortly after they heard someone come up behind them.

"Hello my little granddaughter!" Lorelai said as she, Luke and Anthony walked up to the family of three.

"Mom, hi!" Rory said rising to her feet and hugging the older version of herself. She hugged Luke as well, and then was attacked by Anthony.

"Hi Rory!" the little boy said.

"Hey Anthony, how's it going?" she asked.

"It's going." He said with a shrug walking off to Sophie. Everyone else was embraced in hugs and kisses as they sat around together.

Shortly after the families packed up their things and started to leave.

"Sophie, you're going to go home with grandma and grandpa and Anthony tonight." Rory told the little girl.

"For a sleep over?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rory told her.

"Yay!" the little girl cheered.

"Say good bye to daddy." Rory said placing the toddler on the ground. Rory said her goodbyes to her mom, step dad and brother as Sophie said good bye to Logan.

"Bye daddy, I love you all the way to heaven and back." The little girl said as she hugged her dad.

"Awe, I love you too sweetie." Logan said with a little laugh and bright smile. "Don't forget to say good bye to mommy." He said.

She walked over to her mom and waited for her mom to come to her level. Rory crunched down and embraced her daughter in a hug. "Bye baby girl. I love you."

"Bye mommy, I love you all the way to heaven and back." She said with a smile as she kissed her mom.

Rory laughed a little and exchanged a smile with Logan. They had a cute kid.

Sophie went home with Lorelai, Luke and Anthony as Logan and Rory piled into their own car.

"We have a cute daughter." Logan said as they pulled out of the park.



"We do." Rory agreed.

"Ready for our date?" he asked, grabbing her hand and holding it.

"Yes, where are we going?" she asked.

"Ha-ha, nice try." Logan said.

"What?"

"I know better than to tell you my surprise." He said.

"Well, since we have been married for four years and together for about four years before that, you don't have to surprise me anymore." Rory said.

"Well, I was actually planning a nice evening."

"I hope we just stay home, I don't feel like going out." Rory said tiredly.

"Good, because that's what I planned, I got us tons of movies and snacks. We'll just stay in." Logan told her.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"It's amazing how you know me so well." Rory said with a bemused smile.

"Of course, I've known and loved you too long to not know you." Logan told her.

--

They went home and changed into pajamas and settled down in front of their big screen TV. They watched ten movies in a row while snacking on their dinner and junk food snacks. They were laying there, down with their movies listening to the silence that came over their house.

"It's so quiet without Sophie." Logan said. Rory was on top of him and they were comfortably lying on their couch.

"I know, it's nice." Rory said.

"It is, but I kind of miss it." Logan said.

"I know what you mean. Her little feet pattering on the floor is a nice sound sometimes." Rory said with a smile.

"What if there were two feet pattering on the floor?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?"



"I mean, what if we had another baby." Logan said.

"You think we're ready?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I do. I think Sophie would be great with a baby and I think we should have another one." Logan said.

"She would love to be an older sister."

"And you have been great with her." Logan added.

"So have you." She said back.

"Eh, I don't know about that so much."

"Logan! How can you say that? She is seriously wrapped around your finger! She loves you and she loves spending time with you. You have been such a great father to her, way better than either of our fathers were." She added.

"Thanks babe."

"No need to, it's true." She said kissing him. After a couple moments of them kissing, she pulled away. "I think we should have another baby too." She said with a smile.

Logan smiled, that was all he needed to hear. He kissed her, this time deeper and passionately. They ended up making out for while, then Logan carried her off to the bedroom.

--

The next morning Rory and Logan took a long time to get ready. They showered together then headed off to Lorelai's house.

When they arrived they heard the little feet they had come to recognize as their daughter. She emerged around the corner and came running towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed. Rory and Logan both knelt down and embraced their daughter in a hug.

They were a happy family together, and were excited to add to it.

--

**The end! That's it! I hope you all enjoyed reading my story! I worked really hard on it and I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed! Let me know what you thought about this last chapter! Also I plan on writing some more stories, so check for those! Thank you again!**

**Byee!**


End file.
